Raka Revenge
by Trickstergal33
Summary: When Daine is sent to the Copper Isles to spy on the new king, things don't exactly go according to plan. Tortall finds itself in war with a dangerous enemy, and Daine must find a way to save her home.
1. The Beggining

Hi, this is my first fic, so please read and review. I know the beginning's a little slow, but it'll get better!!! This is a story set after Trickster's Choice, so if you haven't read it, this story might be a little confusing.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters in the story, they belong to Tamora Pierce. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Right, why don't we get started here," King Jonathan of Tortall sighed. George and Myles had called this meeting together, and that meant that there was trouble. As the realms spy masters, Myles and George had never failed him once. In fact, it was their agents who had not just a day before stopped an assassination attempt on his life.  
  
Jon looked around at those who had been called to his private chambers. These were the men and women whom Jon trusted the most. There was Raoul, the commander of the King's Own, Milord Provost, Gary, his Prime Minister, Numair Salmalin, his realm's most powerful mage, Veralidaine Sarrasi the Wild Mage, George and Myles, and his Champion, Alanna. His lioness looked paler than her normal complexion seemed to allow. Her red hair seemed almost too bright for her sickly looking skin. Jon knew that this was just one effect of his friend's worry for her daughter, Alianne. Aly had been captured by pirates and was currently a slave in the Copper Isles. She was acting as a spy of sorts there, hopefully gathering useful information to be brought home. Jon shook his head. He hated keeping Alanna here, keeping her busy and away from the rest of her children, but he needed her. Alanna was his sword arm, and without her and her sharp wit, Jon thought he might go crazy.  
  
"Of course your majesty," George, Baron of Pirates Swoop grinned. "I don't have real good new Jon," he continued, "I know we just finished with our problem with Scanra, but a new spot of trouble has arisen. My agents in the Copper Isles are noticing the nobles a lot more shaky than normal. Something's gonna happen."  
  
"After the death of King Oron and his heir King Hazarin, things have been very unsteady. The nobles trust the new rule of the young King Dunevon and his regents less than that of crazy Oron. To regain their trust and to refill the national treasury, we think the Isles are planning to make war. Against us, namely, since we're the closest target." Myles said bluntly.  
  
Jon had expected as much. "George, do you have anyone close to the new regents or can we get anyone there to gather more information?"  
  
George ran his hands through his hair. "Not a soul. The only contact I have left is Aly. The rest have been killed. I got this latest information from one of my best ladies. She had just escaped from the Isles and after she told me the little she knew, some magical hand choked her to death."  
  
"So we need to get an agent close to the regents and king," the Provost said.  
  
"No," said Myles, "Anyone we put in is dead."  
  
"Will Aly be alright, will she be discovered?" Alanna asked quietly. Everyone was silent for a moment.  
  
"She should be fine Alanna, she's no where near the King." George replied putting a hand over his wife's.  
  
"We can't go into this war blind, we need some information." Gary said, thinking out loud.  
  
"Perhaps a listening spell can be set up," said Numair, "I might be able to create one from here, but I'll be drained for days."  
  
"No Numair, if they attack soon, we'll need you at full strength." Jonathan said.  
  
Daine, who had been quiet for most of the meeting, was feeding a pair of mice some cheese she had stashed in her pocket. She looked at them intently and nodded. "You're right," she said eagerly.  
  
The girl grinned sheepishly as everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Um, the mice said that they could be of help. Well, not these mice, exactly, but the ones in the Isles' palace. What I mean to say is, I could ask the People in the Isles to spy for us."  
  
Raoul nodded and grinned, the wheels turning in his head, "It could work."  
  
Numair on the other hand looked grim, knowing what she really meant. "Daine, your wild magic is strong, but it can't reach leagues and leagues across the sea."  
  
"I could." Daine began.  
  
"No." Numair replied, knowing her thought path, "Sarra is still so young. She needs you!" Bringing their daughter into the conversation made Daine wince. The others watched on as the couple began to debate.  
  
"Numair, I'm not in a rush to go anywhere, but this just isn't about me. It's about the entire realm. Sarra won't get into any trouble without me that you or Ma and Da can't handle while I'd be gone. They're Gods, they can handle anything!"  
  
"Daine, you parents can't watch over her all the time and it's not just about you leaving Sarra. It's dangerous in the Isles. I know you wouldn't be in the palace itself, but if anyone notices animals acting strangely, well, everyone has heard of you. If you were discovered." He let his voice trail off. Everyone in the room knew what happened when spies were discovered.  
  
" I won't be." Daine said quietly. "Numair, if I didn't go, and we lose a lot of people in war, I could never forgive myself."  
  
The pair stared at each other for a moment, and Numair looked away first.  
  
Daine turned to the king. "I'll go."  
  
Jon nodded, "You don't know how important this is, Daine, thank you."  
  
The council then turned their conversation on how to get Daine to the Isles.  
  
So, what do you think? Please review; I'm open to any critisms. I'll try to update soon. 


	2. Planning

Okay, here is the next chapter! ( Blue forget-me-not - Thanks for pointing out my spelling mistake on Daine, I went back and re-edited my first chapter and fixed any more mistakes I found. To the rest of my reviewers, thank you all for your support, I'll try to update quickly, but with school and stuff its hard. I'll try to make time.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Tamora Pierce  
  
Daine sat quietly in the Royal Gardens with Sarra. Her beautiful baby girl was still very young, too young to say more than 'da da' or make gurgling noises, or even understand what her parents and adoring aunts were saying really, but Daine felt the need to explain to her why she was leaving.  
  
"Sarra," she said quietly, "Your Ma is going to have to go away for a while. I have to help King Jonathan with a little problem. Your Da will still be here to keep you safe, don't worry, and Kitten too."  
  
Sarra smiled and blew little bubbles on her tongue.  
  
Daine smiled back. "Oh no, I know what you're thinking! You'd best not give your Da a hard time. If I hear you've been shape shifting again, I won't be very happy!" she said in her sternest tone.  
  
Sarra looked at her mother for a minute, as if wondering why Daine would think such a thing, then giggled.  
  
"Well I'm glad someone isn't mad at me." Daine said.  
  
"I'm not mad at you love," said Numair's voice from behind her. Daine turned and smiled at her husband as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Really, then why have you been so distant that last couple of days as we've been planning my trip?"  
  
"I'm just worried Daine. The Southern Lands are very different from here. I know you've been to Carthak, but that was when all the nobles were on their very best behavior. I've experienced it all. Did you know that in the Isles, a commoner is basically the property of their lord? While you are on a lord's land, he can do what ever he wants with you. I've seen what happens to enemy when captured. They are tortured and killed slowly and painfully. I just don't want you taken away from me."  
  
Daine leaned against Numair's chest, Sarra still in her arms.  
  
"Numair, I'll be okay. The People will protect me, and nothing, nothing could keep me from coming back to you." She said quietly.  
  
They sat there, simply enjoying a little quiet time together before Daine had to leave. Suddenly, a young page disturbed their peace.  
  
"My lord, my lady," he panted, tired after his sprint to find the pair. "His majesty requests your attendance at a meeting in his private chambers."  
  
"Thank you, we'll head right over," Numair said courteously. When the boy left he sighed. "I suppose we should go, but I would rather sit here with you." He smiled at Diane.  
  
"You know I would too," she said looking into his eyes. "I'll meet you in the King's chamber. First, I'll drop Sarra off with Tkaa and Kit. She loves to play with their tails." She grinned.  
  
***  
  
Hours later, Daine sat listening to the important men and women around her who discussing her voyage to the Copper Isles. Daine didn't have a head for this "deep undercover" stuff, so she trusted the spymasters Myles and George with all the details.  
  
"No! That can't work Gary!" she heard George say, "A northerner just happening to wander into the Copper Isles!"  
  
"Well what else can we do George? Send her in as a slave? Because that's the only other way I can see." Gareth the Younger demanded.  
  
Daine sensed Numair was about to say something, but the Lioness cut him off first, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Aly." Alanna said. "George you visited Aly, we could send Daine as maybe her worried sister or aunt." Diane could hear the slight tremor in her friend's voice. She knew that more than anyone, Alanna would want to go see Aly and bring her home.  
  
King Jonathan nodded. "Will it work George?"  
  
The Baron of Pirate's Swoop looked thoughtful for a moment, thinking it out in his head. Finally her said, "It will work. It would give Daine the perfect excuse for being there. Plenty of free family members go to the Isles every year, hoping to find their loved ones and buy them back. Plus, Diane wouldn't have to learn the language or the culture to any far extent. She could wader through the jungles talking to whatever animals she needed too. What do you think Myles?"  
  
Myles rubbed his beard thoughtfully. Finally he spoke, "It's a good plan. Daine should leave as soon as possible. We're blind right now. Until Daine is in place, I suggest that we gather our military resources and increase our watch on Tortall's southern shore."  
  
"Right," Raoul said, "I'll send the 3rd Company of the Own to Port Legann, from there we'll spread out."  
  
"Good," replied King Jonathan. He turned his gaze to Daine. "We'll need you to leave quickly, tonight in fact."  
  
Daine nodded grimly, not wanting to leave, but knowing she had to. "I'll go pack."  
  
Hope you liked the chapter! Remember, please review and criticism in fine. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Not Goodbye

Chapter 3 is here! I 'm sorry this chapter took a while, but I've been really really busy. I'll try to update at least once a week Anyway, this chapter is a little fluffy, but I'm not too great with the romance, which is why this fic is in the Action/Adventure category ( Enjoy and review!  
  
As Daine left the King's war chamber, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. It belonged to Alanna. There was some emotion in her eyes that Daine couldn't read.  
  
"Can we talk?" the Lioness asked.  
  
"Sure," Daine said  
  
"Not here, follow me."  
  
The lady knight led Daine outside to the gardens where she had just been hours before. By now night had fallen and a full moon cast long shadows upon the ground. Alanna sat down on a bench and motioned for Daine take a seat as well.  
  
"It's about Aly," the Lioness said quietly, her voice almost a whisper. "I know you probably won't see her, but, if you do, will you please tell her something?"  
  
"Of course." Daine replied, listening hard. Alanna had done so much for her over the years and Daine felt that she would do anything for her friend.  
  
"Before Aly was captured, we left things badly. She had asked me if she could be a spy for her father, and well, you know how that conversation always goes. My temper got the better of me, but then she was gone before I could even talk to her again. I want Aly to know that I love her, because I'm not so sure she thinks I do. She and I are very different, we've never seen eye to eye really. When Aly was born, I had always hoped that she would follow in my footsteps to knighthood and when she started to follow George's path, I got worried. The life of a spy isn't easy. They're always on the run, never settling. I didn't want that life for Aly and I tried to steer her away from it, but I guess she and the gods had other plans." Daine had never seen Alanna look so worn, not even after battle.  
  
"Just tell, Aly that I love her and that I'm proud of her, no matter what she decides to become. Good luck Daine, and watch you back." Alanna nodded in wordless thanks and left Daine alone in the gardens.  
  
Deep in thought, Daine stood up and began to walk. She wondered what had become of her young niece. As long as she had known, Aly, which was since right after she was born, Daine had always found her as stubborn as the Lioness herself. In fact, ever since Aly had finally figured out what she wanted to do with her life, become a spy, the two ladies of Pirates Swoop's stubbornness had caused them to engage in numerous sparring matches of wit and words. Although they were often caught in argument, Daine knew that Aly and Alanna had a bond that no little quarrel could sever. The bond of a mother and daughter who were both determined to find their paths, no matter how hard. Alanna's talk of family reminded Daine of her own. She was thinking about how much she would miss her young family while she was gone. Daine wondered now, as she often did, about her young daughter's future. Who would Sarralyn become? What magics did she possess? How would she ever be able to teach Sarra right from wrong? Daine sighed, knowing that only time would answer these questions.  
  
Numair's face loomed in her mind as her footsteps carried her away from the palace and to horse pastures of the Queen's Riders. Daine promised herself that she would be more careful than she had ever been before, on this mission to the Copper Isles. She would never leave Numair and Sarra to fend for themselves. She made a promise to the Goddess that she would return home, no matter what.  
  
Diane hopped with ease that only comes with much practice, over the fence enclosing the horse pasture. The ponies' ears perked up as they heard their favorite visitor joining their quiet circle. The wild mage was sure to greet and scratch the ears of every pony. Suddenly, a familiar head butted Daine's back.  
  
Where have you been all day? I have a tick on my ear that's been driving me mad.  
  
The voice of Diane's faithful pony, Cloud, rang in her head.  
  
Daine grinned, "Sorry Cloud, " she said, talking out loud to fill the night air, although she didn't need words to communicate with the People. "I've been fair busy with all the planning." She turned to face the mare and skillfully dislodged the pesky tick from her ear.  
  
You're always trying to save the world. Cloud snorted, Humans.  
  
"Be that as it may, I came here to say good bye. I must leave tonight." Daine had already explained to Cloud the details of her journey days earlier, and though grudgingly, Cloud had agreed that Daine needed to go to the Copper Isles, This, however didn't mean that she was going to be nice about it. That was simply against her nature.  
  
Daine took a deep breath of the cool night air. Around her, one of the ponies decided that it was about time for a run and the entire heard joined him. The wild mage listened to the calming sound of their steady hooves pounding at the earth.  
  
Come Daine! One pony named Fleethoof cried, Run with us!  
  
Daine grinned and gave in to the urge to gallop with her friends. She snuck behind Cloud and carefully removed her clothing. Then she began to change. Not more that a minute later there stood a strawberry colored pony in the spot where the girl had just been.  
  
Let's Go! The horse who was Daine cried, and she began to run, leaving her troubles behind for a brief retreat to carelessness.  
  
Daine stopped to rest for a moment. The run had felt good. Hum, what's that, she thought. She lifted her big nose to the wind. Human? She looked over to the source of the smell, which turned out to be a tall, lanky man sitting on the fence to the pastures. Numair. Suddenly remembering her trip and husband, Diane trotted back over to where her clothes were and changed back to human form. When she was finished dressing, she walked over to Numair and took a seat next to him on the fence.  
  
Numair turned and kissed her sweetly. "Have a nice time?" he asked with a mocking grin.  
  
Daine blushed and explained, "I just wanted to say goodbye to the heard."  
  
"And what about your lover?" he asked a twinkle in his eye.  
  
She turned to face him. "I don't want to say good bye to you," She lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Nor do I magelet," he stroked Daine's head, and they sat there in silence for a moment. "You needn't say goodbye because you'll be back soon." He paused, "Daine, promise me something?"  
  
"Anything," Daine said softly, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Promise that you'll come back to me. I can't, won't live without you."  
  
"I promise," she whispered softly and kissed his lips passionately. 


	4. God Child

Chapter 4 - Thank you to all who reviewed, you rock! :-) In this chapter Daine leaves for the Copper Isles. The action/adventure part of this story shall shortly follow. Please read and review you hearts out!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places, they belong to Tamora Pierce ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine leaned against the rail on the top deck of the ship Peerless, which was named for Daine's friend and Queen, Thayet the Peerless. She turned her head and faced the rising sun, the fresh salt air filling her nose. As much as she loved the land, the sea was always a wonder to her, a country girl, born and bred.  
  
She fingered the silver badger tooth that hung around her neck and then the small locket that dangled nearby. Numair had given her the locket right before she had kissed him and Sarra goodbye.  
  
"Wear this always," he had said.  
  
"It's beautiful Numair,"  
  
"Yes, but it has a more important purpose than beauty. I've put a powerful spell on it. Don't open it unless you are in dire need. As soon as it is opened, I'll know you are in trouble and will send help right away. It only works once though, so only use it when all else fails." With that, he had kissed her passionately and smiled. "Be safe love."  
  
Daine missed him already. She wished he were here. She had only been aboard the ship for a few hours and already she felt as though she were a million miles from home. Not to mention that being aboard a tiny ship in the middle of the ocean very boring. Daine turned and faced some of the other passengers on board.  
  
There were a few families, one of which looked as though they wealthy merchants with their fine clothes and conspicuous arrogant attitude. Watching the two youngest boys was a young woman who looked like a native from the Isles with her tan skin and brown eyes. Raka, that is what the people from the Copper Isles were called, Daine remembered. Around her neck was an iron ring, signifying that she was a slave.  
  
Daine could not help but feel her heart burn with anger. Being a northerner and from Tortall, she could not understand at all how one person could own another. It wasn't the way the gods had intended things to be. Mortals always had to go around messing up the balance of life created by the gods. Her Ma and Da were always complaining about how humans muddled in matters they shouldn't.  
  
She shook her head and held her tongue. So say the things that were on her mind to the master of the family would not only blow her cover, but could get the slave in trouble. Daine had been to Carthak and she knew that anything that went wrong was blamed on the slaves. Presently, the young slave, who looked quite ill, whispered to the mistress of the family. The lady nodded and the slave rushed over to the railing next to Daine and vomited. Daine had never seen anyone so seasick before, other than the Lioness of course, who was as well known for her hate of sailing as she was for her temper.  
  
Suddenly the boat pitched wildly as a huge wave crashed into it. The slave was thrown over the rail into the sea and disappeared under the waves with an earsplitting scream. Everyone hurried over to see what had happened. Down in the water, the slave briefly rose above the surface before the heavy iron ring around her neck pulled her back down.  
  
Daine quickly assessed the situation. She looked over to the master of the family. He seemed a bit disturbed at his loss, but seemed more sad at the loss of an investment than of a person. Seeing that there would be no rescue attempt from him, Daine didn't hesitate any longer. She hopped over the rail and into the deep ocean.  
  
As soon as she felt the cold water swirl around her, she knew that rescuing the slave would not be easy. Daine was a good swimmer. She had spent most of the summer days of her childhood swimming in the small pond that lay just outside of Snowsdale, but this was the ocean and there were strong currents. Daine looked around frantically. She needed to find the girl soon, or the both of them would run out of air.  
  
Daine saw a flash of color out of the corner of her eye. There she was, down maybe a hundred feet below her. The wild mage knew that she could never swim that far without first coming up for air again. But in doing that, she might lose sight of the girl forever. Thinking fast, Daine closed her eyes and gave herself the gills of a shark. Now she could breath.  
  
The wild magic that allowed Daine to talk with the People also allowed her to become them, and in some cases, pieces of them. She swam downward as fast as she could, and caught hold of the girl's sleeve. The Daine began to kick upward to the surface. The girl was heavy and Daine's legs burned from the effort, but she continued upward.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, Daine felt her head suddenly brake the surface of the water. Quickly, she got rid of her gills and began to breath normally. The ship was about a little way away now, having continued onward to it's destination even after losing two of its passengers.  
  
"Hey!" Daine yelled, "Back here!" At first it seemed as if no one had heard her. Changing her eyes to those of an eagle, she saw differently. On board several of the sailors were pointing wildly in her direction. Soon the ship had been turned around and headed back toward her. Remembering the girl, whom Daine still struggled to keep afloat, she noticed that her eyes had started to flutter.  
  
"You're alright," Daine said and the girl began to cough.  
  
Deep brown eyes looked into Daine's own gray. "Thank you god child," the girl whispered and then she passed out. 


	5. The One

Hey everybody! I'm sorry it's been so long since I put up the last chapter. I've been kinda stressed out by school, but it's now vacation so I'll have plenty of time to write. To make up for the wait, this chapter it a little longer than the others. Read, review and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the places, though wish as I might, they belong to Tamora Pierce. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


* * *

  
Daine stood dripping upon the deck of the "Peerless", very happy that she and the girl were both alive for the mean time. Now that the sun had fully risen, the day was proving to be quite warm. Daine turned her head to the sky and basked in the sunlight as a very wise skink god had once told her to do to relax herself. The perfect time for a swim Daine thought wryly.  
  
She looked over to where her new friend was lying a few yards away. The girl was just starting to drift back into consciousness. She coughed, water spouting from her mouth onto the shoes of a very unhappy-looking master. She sat up gasping for breath.  
  
"What were you thinking Loushanka? You stupid, useless fool! Who gave you permission to go over to the rail, huh?" He kicked the poor girl in the side.  
  
"Ralphin," a meek voice belonging to the merchant's wife whispered, "I told her it was alright,"  
  
Master Ralphin, who had been turning redder by the minute, tinged to an ugly shade of purple. Barley able to contain his furry, he turned his attention onto his wife.  
  
"You, blundering female! Go to our rooms, all of you!" he cried turning to his two sons and young daughter. "You're creating a spectacle!"  
  
The now tearful woman and her children rushed away below decks, not needing to be told twice.  
  
Daine could only take so much. What a monster, she thought, Cover or no, I have to stop this. Collecting herself, she strode over to the man Ralphin.  
  
Ralphin's back was to Daine and he was oblivious to her advance. "You girl," he pointed to the quivering figure at his feet. "I'll be back for you in a moment. I'll teach you how to mind your footing, I will!" He kicked her again.  
  
"Sir!" Diane cried.  
  
Startled, the man turned. "Oh, you, the one who saved her. How much do you want?"  
  
Daine blinked, trying to understand what he had meant.  
  
"How much money? You saved my property, so I'll be expecting you want something in return." He fished into his pocket and produced two coins. He grabbed Daine's hand, opened it up, placed the coins in her palm, and strode away before she could say a word.  
  
The crew and others who had been spectators to this display, quietly went back about their business, leaving the girl, Loushanka, alone, huddled in a wet shaking mass upon the deck.  
  
Quietly, Daine walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Beneath her hand, Daine felt the girl tense as if expecting a blow. When no such thing came, she looked up, meeting Daine's gray eyes with her own brown ones. In that brief moment, Daine saw so mush in those two windows to the girl's soul. There was fear, pain, despair, anguish, and so many other terrible emotions, but below all that there was a glimmer of hope.  
  
Quickly the girl lowered her eyes as if suddenly remembering herself.  
  
"How can I ever thank you for saving my life?" she whispered.  
  
"Well for starters," Daine said with a friendly grin as she sat down beside the girl, "You could look at me when you speak."  
  
Loushanka looked up, and seeing Daine's grin, sported one of her own.  
  
Daine put out her hand. "My name's Sara Thatcher." She said using the alias that George had given her. Loushanka stared back and forth between Daine and her hand in great surprise for a moment, before finally gripping the out stretched hand.  
  
"I am called Loushanka Pusarria," she said. Loushanka was a pretty girl of no more that 16. She sported long black curly hair, now wet from her unexpected swim. She was dressed shabbily in an old faded blue dress, and of course, around her neck was the iron ring that kept her enslaved.  
  
"Why are you speaking to me?" she asked suddenly, looking at Daine as if something were wrong with her. "You are a luarin."  
  
Daine had forgotten about the rakas' feelings toward the luarins, or white skinned people. The luarins had come from the north hundreds of years ago and conquered the raka people. They took their lands and titles and enslaved all those who fought them. As a rule, the raka were very bitter about their enslavement and hated all luarin.  
  
Daine though for a moment before answering, "I am not from the Isles. I come form up north, in Galla. There we have no slavery. We don't believe in it."  
  
Loushanka, seeing truth in Daine's eyes nodded. "Then I am honored to be speaking with you, god child. What brings you to the southern lands?"  
  
There it was again, God child. Daine looked anxiously around, making sure that no one had heard the girl call her that. How did she know?  
  
"I am looking for my niece," she looked down, playing the part, "She was captured by pirates three months ago."  
  
Now it was Loushanka's turn to comfort Daine. "She is lucky to have an aunt like you to care enough about her and to search for her. But why don't your parents fetch her. They are gods, are they not?"  
  
The only other people who had ever known from first sight that Daine's parents were gods had been the Banjiku people in Carthak who had possessed wild magic. Does she have wild magic? Daine wondered. She looked as Numair had once taught her to, seeing all the magic around her. The ocean glowed with a brilliant blue fire now, and Daine herself shone copper. She looked at Loushanka. Sure enough, there deep within her was a tiny speck of the same copper fire that filled Daine. Now curious, Daine looked at the other people on deck. Every raka that she could see had that same copper speck.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Loushanka asked, bring Daine out of her deep trance.  
  
"Huh?" she asked stupidly, having missed the question.  
  
"What were you looking at?" Loushanka asked.  
  
Dodging the questions, Daine asked one of her own, "Why do you keep calling me 'God Child'?"  
  
The girl shrugged, "Because you are the child of the gods." She grinned at Daine, seemingly pleased to have answered the question while telling her nothing at all. Suddenly her eyes opened wide. "God child." She said. "God Child? You are the one!" She cried eagerly. "You are the one who can help the Tiger and free us!" Her eyes filled with tears and she began to cry. "You are the one", she said again. "You..." she broke off as a gruff hand pulled her up to her feet.  
  
"Yah, me." It was Ralphin. He had come back to fetch her. "Save your tears, you'll be needing them later. Come on, below decks. I've got a lesson to teach you." He began to drag her away.  
  
"Stop!" Daine shouted.  
  
"What do you want girl? Do you want a lesson too? I've already paid you so go away!" he turned again and headed down the stairs leading to the cabins below deck.  
  
There is no point in talking to him, a voice said. He'll just throw something at you.  
  
An orange cat appeared from behind a barrel. He threw a shoe at me, and I was only trying to help him get rid of the rats in his cabin," she said smugly as she began to wash herself.  
You are not like most humans, she continued, you are People too. My name is Ratdeath.  
  
Speaking just in her mind Daine replied, I am Daine. Humans around here aren't very friendly are they? How could he treat anyone like he treats that girl or how he treated you? I just get so mad that I can't do anything about it!  
  
Well, said Ratdeath leaping into Daine's arms, No one can save the world. Pet me, it will calm you down. Oh, behind the ears! The cat squirmed in her arms as she obeyed. She began to walk back to her cabin. Cats are much smarter than humans, she said, playing with her new friends tail.  
  
Of Course, most of the People are. Humans are very stupid. Daine giggled at this last remark, receiving a strange look from a man walking by, and entered her cabin with much still lingering on her mind.  
  
So? Please review! Thanks :) 


	6. Daine's Arrival

Chapter 6 is here! Thank you to all of my reviewers. I am proud to be a not stupid human :) . Unfortunately, there's not much Daine can do to Ralphin without blowing her cover or getting her self thrown into jail, but she'll give him a little payback, not to worry. I think that the plot may actually be making an appearance in this chapter. Hurray for me!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in this story, they belong to Tamora Pierce. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


* * *

  
Rubinyan Jimajen sat in one of the towers of his castle watching his young nephew play with a kitten. Such innocence, he thought. No one looking at they boy would think in a million years that he was the King of the most powerful island nation in the world, The Copper Isles. Rubinyan could never forget it. Being regent of the Isles was a tease. He had power, wealth, and a realm right at his fingertips now, but the moment Dunevon turned eighteen, it would all be gone. He would have nothing, be nothing. So it was plain to him that allowing Dunevon to reach his eighteenth birthday was just not an option.  
  
But plans for the disposal of his young nephew would have to be dealt with later. First, Rubinyan needed to establish his power to the people; they needed to trust him and his wife Imajane. Or fears us, he thought with an unmistakably evil grin, which ever happens first. They islanders had to be wrapped around his finger so that when Dunevon mysteriously died, they wouldn't protest the couple's ascension to the throne.  
  
Rubinyan felt no emotion at the thought of killing his own family. Blood meant nothing to him. On any island nation, every noble was related to each other. You couldn't take a walk through Rajmuat without bumping into Aunt Juitis or Grandfather Kuyanla, or third cousin twice removed whomever! To Rubinyan blood was just a red liquid which he loved to watch flow freely from the bodies of his enemies, not something that made people families. He didn't need family, friends or anyone as long as he had power. Power was all that mattered in life. Those who had it flourished and those who didn't died. Plan and simple.  
  
Getting rid of Dunevon would be a relief really. The King was a brat, always wanting this or crying for that. In the eyes of Rubinyan, that mass of ignorance and stupidity did not deserve the power that had so carelessly been thrown into his lap.  
  
Taking one last menacing look at his oblivious nephew, Rubinyan strode over to the open window looking out over Rajmuat harbor. Fresh salt air hit him in a blast, picking up his long brown hair and throwing it in every direction. He stared out at the open ocean and could almost picture the shore of Tortall stretched out in front of him. Tortall was a gem that the regent longed to have. It was perfect for farming, a center of trade, and chock full of slaves for the taking. Slaves that could be traded for bars of solid gold in the Far Southern Lands.  
  
Yet Tortall was not just alluring because of its treasure. His quest for the realm was like a tiger hunt. The fruit of a successful hunt was a beautiful and rare tiger skin, but what kept the hunter on the chase was the thrill, the fight, and the glory of success. In hundreds of years, no one had even been able to conquer Tortall. Hundreds of Copper Island Kings had tried and failed, time after time, but Rubinyan would get his prize, even if it took his entire army.  
  
While Rubinyan had been thinking, a small vessel had disrupted the perfect line of the horizon. Those aboard the ship didn't know that their mere existence annoyed the future King of the Copper Isles, but someday, the entire world would tremble at the mere mention of his name. He grinned. Perhaps people thought he was crazy. Perhaps he was.  
  


* * *

  
Upon the deck of the ship the "Peerless" stood Daine. Land had finally been sighted, and they would soon arrive in Rajmuat, Copper Isles. As much as Daine loved the ocean and all the creatures who called it home, she was always most comfortable on land. She was after all, a country girl, born and bred.  
  
Many of the other passengers had come to the top deck to see the first sight of land in 15 days. Daine looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Loushanka. She hadn't been up from her master's cabin since that first day when Daine had met her. The wild mage had a strong feeling that this was more of mater of Ralphin's choice than the slave's. She hoped that her new friend was all right.  
  
After a careful scan of the crown, Daine turned back to the shoreline. Loushanka was nowhere to be seen. The shore was no longer just a hazy long strip of green, but a defined island shore. She could see dense forest to the north and a city to the south, complete with four towers, jutting into the sky as if protesting that they were forced to remain on the ground.  
  
Something small and furry bumped up against Daine's foot. Looking down she discovered her friend Ratdeath had decided that her boot made and excellent pillow. I love being a sea faring cat, but I never get tired of the first view of shore. Ratdeath said sleepily. Daine grinned and picked up her companion. She was very glad to have had the company of the cat during the long journey. Daine could talk to her openly, voicing all of her thoughts and worries. Ratdeath's cat sense was almost as comforting as her testy mare, Cloud's.  
  
Daine was almost jealous of her pony. Cloud was back into Tortall with Numair and Sarra. She shook her head. She couldn't think like that. The faster she found out what she needed to know, the faster she could return to her love and daughter. Still, she wished she could know how they were and sent a prayer to every god she knew, human and People, for their safety.  
  
As the ship drew still closer to shore, Daine took another look at the growing crowd on the deck. It was a moment before she spotted the mass of black curls that could only belong to Loushanka. Daine began to make her way over to the girl. She still had so many questions to ask her. Where was this tiger she had mentioned? Why did it need Daine's help? Why did every raka have wild magic?  
  
When Daine finally caught a glimpse of Loushanka's face, she stopped dead in her tracks. One eye was swollen shut, just beginning to open again; across her cheek was a huge bruise in the unmistakable shape of a hand. Suddenly aware of Daine's gaze, Loushanka hurriedly motioned for her to stay way, pointing to Ralphin and punching her hand with her fist, indicating that her mast wouldn't much approve of conversation right now.  
  
Daine nodded and waved goodbye to the girl, knowing fair well that this would probably be the last time she ever saw her. Finally the ship bumped softly into a dock. Daine gave one last farewell pat to Ratdeath. I hope we meet again. Daine said to her.  
  
We will, Ratdeath replied, and when we do, bring cheese. I love cheese! She leapt out of Daine's arms, rubbed her head affectionately against her calf and disappeared amongst a throng of legs.  
  
Daine shouldered her pack and made her way toward the gangway plank. She wished there was something that she could do for Loushanka, but she knew there was nothing that one girl could do.  
  
Well, Daine thought wryly, Perhaps there is something...  
  
She turned her head to the sky and sure enough spotted a flock of seagulls, searching for lunch along the beach.  
  
Hello friends, she called to them in her mind, Do you think you could do me a favor? Once she explained her plan, the gulls were quite happy to help.  
  
Moments later, Daine found herself standing solidly on a dock. She took a second to regain her land legs, turning to take one last look at the "Peerless". She focused her gaze on the richly clad figure of Ralphin. He was showing his wealth in full force to day. He was sported a silver silk shirt paired with the greenest breeches Daine had ever seen.  
  
He of course, did not notice the flock of thirty or so seagulls circling above him, waiting for Daine's signal, which she quickly gave. It was at that moment that all thirty seagulls decided that it was about time to relieve themselves. And all of them did so, right on the perfectly groomed head of Ralphin. He cried in anger as his face was covered in white sticky bird droppings. Daine grinned as she turned on her heal and strode into the city of Rajmuat, never once looking back. Time to get down to business.  
  
Review, you know you want to! Thanks. 


	7. Alone

Hey everyone, sadly vacation is over and I have to go back to my hectic life and contend with homework. Not to worry though, I'll still try to update as often as possible! Now to answer a few questions. Yes Ally will be in this fic, I am planning to have a flash to Numair later (you were reading my mind), and you'll just have to wait to find out why all the raka have tiny specks of wild magic in them. A hint about that though, if my memory serves me right, I'm pretty sure you could find the answer in Trickster's Choice! Here is Chapter 7, my longest yet!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places in this story, they belong Tamora Pierce ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The sights and sounds of the bustling city filled Daine. Left, right, up and down, there was life everywhere. Daine had never seen so many two legers in one place before. The narrow mazes of streets were bordered by shops and carts so numerous that it seemed near impossible for a carriage to even squeeze through.  
  
The world was a rainbow of richly colored clothes and fruits, every shop trying to out due its neighbor with beautiful displays winking out of their windows. Precious gems, silver, and gold twinkled as if trying to hypnotize the passersby, but what Daine saw the most of was copper. The Copper Islands were rightfully named. There were copper pots, jewelry, coins, utensils, pipes, and of course sparkling bits of copper colored fire in every raka Daine could see. Some had more than others, but it was always there.  
  
As Daine strolled through the busy streets, she could see every sort of shop imaginable. There were smiths of every kind; blacksmiths, goldsmith, silversmiths, tinsmiths and more. Left and right there were candle stores, tailors, pawnshops, armories, fletchers, healers, fortunetellers, grocers, millers, and carpenters. It seemed to Daine that the entire population of the Copper Isles was squeezed into a city the size of Port Legann.  
  
The People were everywhere too. Their voices rang in Daine's head, calling greetings, wondering who this interesting two leger was who could actually talk! Strays often popped out of seemingly no where to walk and chat with her for a short while before running off to get themselves into some new, but of course exciting, trouble.  
  
Small children ran about, snatching the purses of the unwary and disappearing into the masses before their victims even knew what happened. George had warned her of this. People in Rajamuat would be picked clean even before they could even call 'thief'. The City Patrol, the force who was meant to keep order in the streets, was a joke. You'd be more likely to see them drunk in a tavern than you would in the streets. He had taught Daine the thief's sign, but she'd still have to be careful.  
  
It was well past noon when Daine remembered that she was here for a reason. She needed to scope out the palace on foot and find the best ways that any manner of creature could get in. Finding the palace its self wouldn't be hard. It was easily the biggest structure in the city. As she wandered closer to it, the streets around her changed. This was the wealthier part of the city. The houses here were summer homes to the nobles and wealthy merchants. It was much quieter here, and Daine wondered where all the people had gone. The past two hours had taught her that there was no such thing as quiet here. Up ahead, she finally spotted a crowd. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she went to see what was going on.  
  
The crowd turned out to be watching a slave auction. Here slaves were brought up on a podium and bid on by potential buyers. Daine was surprised to see that it was not only raka for sale, as she would have thought. There were also many luarin. Some, she learned as the auctioneer described each, were sold into slavery for their debts, while others had been captured by pirates.  
  
Like Ally, Daine thought grimly. She had learned from George that Ally had already been sold and was now serving good masters, and for some reason, a reason that George had conveniently left out, she wasn't ready to come home yet. Daine shook her head and continued on.  
  
Up close the palace was a wonderful sight. It was made of white granite rock that seemed older than time its self. Four giant tower, the very same that Daine had seen from the ship, soared into the sky. The palace was surrounded on all four sides by a wall, with the only opening being a giant Iron Gate watched by a least ten guards. Not a problem, Daine thought with a grin. No one would think twice about a stray cat winding its way through the bars.  
  
After seeing this, Daine decided that she had seen enough. It would be child's play to get into and out of the palace. Now all she needed was friends on the inside who were willing to guide her around. She took a seat under a palm tree, welcome for the shade in the scorching heat, and opened her mind. She called out to the People inside of the palace, and soon found a feline friend who would be happy to help her out. Minutes later, a black cat sauntered gingerly over to where Daine sat.  
  
I am Nightwhisker, You called? The tom asked eagerly. He jumped into her lap and squirmed in delight as she scratched his head. He was as black as a moonless night, true to his name, and had a happy go lucky attitude that Daine had only thought possible in a puppy.  
  
Daine grinned again. Yes, I was wondering if you could maybe help me tomorrow, I want to explore the palace a bit. She continued, To be honest, I am trying to get some information about your humans. They are planning to attack my home, and I need to know when and how they're gonna do that. Will you help me?  
  
The cat stopped squirming for a moment and sat still in thought. I like the humans here, he paused for a moment before asking, At your home, do you have kittens?  
  
Yes, I have a little kitten of my own and a Kit of a friend's that I'm raising. She showed him images of Sarra and Kit in his head.  
  
Would the people hurt your kittens? He asked.  
  
Daine nodded grimly, They would try to kill me and their father and probably make the little ones slaves. She held her breath waiting for an answer.  
  
Finally Nightwhisker answered. I will help you protect your kittens. Meet me here tomorrow night, right after the sun sets. See you then! He darted away in chase after a butterfly that had danced in too close.  
  
Daine stood up and stretched, realizing how tired she was when she yawned repeatedly against her will. She needed to find an inn and settle down for a well-deserved rest. She couldn't wait to collapse into a bed that didn't creak with every thrash of a wave. She set out back into the lower city.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The city of Rajmaut seemed to have everything. Everything of course, but the one thing Daine was looking for, an inn. People swirled around her as she paused for a moment. They were hurrying here and there, bumping into each other occasionally before muttering hurried apologies and bustling away.  
  
She saw an idle apple vender and decided to ask for directions.  
  
"Welcome to my apple cart, 'ow many apples will you be buying today miss?" the luarin man asked politely. He spoke with a country drawl, skipping his h's and holding out his vowels.  
  
"Well, I actually was wondering if you might direct me to the closest inn." Daine replied honestly.  
  
"If you t'aint buying, I t'aint wasting my breath." He retorted, much less polite. Reluctantly, Daine reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the coins that Ralphin had rewarded her with.  
  
"Alright, give me as many apples as that'll buy." She said. "Now about that inn,"  
  
The man bit the coin, grinned and returned to his previous polite attitude, happy to have a customer. "Right, one Hanidite will get you one shinny fresh apple. The closest inn is the Parrot's Beak, it's 'ardly a hop, skip, and a jump from 'ere. Just make a left past yonder honey stand and it'll be not more that a 'hundred paces done on the right."  
  
"Thank-ouff!" Daine said, someone had run right into her as she had tried to thank the vender, knocking the wind out of her for a moment.  
  
"Sorry," the man mumbled and he hurried off.  
  
"Thank you," she finished. She was tired and hungry and just wanted to lie down. As she turned away, the vender gripped her shoulder, stopping her from going. Daine tensed, preparing for a fight if necessary.  
  
"'ey miss, "she said, "I don't know 'ow to tell you this, but that fella just stole yer necklace."  
  
Daine's first thought was for the silver badger's claw, which had been with her since she was 13. Her friend and mentor the male god of badgers had chewed off his own claw and gave it to her as a way for him to keep track of the mortal. It had never left her neck since the day ten years ago when she had used it to kill her rival, King Orzone of Carthak. Looking down, she was relieved to find it still hanging around her neck, hidden under her shirt.  
  
"You must be mistaken sir, I have it right here." She showed him the claw to emphasize her point.  
  
"Nay, not that un, the gold un." He replied.  
  
Gold? Daine was puzzled for a moment. The realization of what he meant hit her like a ton of bricks. Numair's locket! She had completely forgotten about it. What if the thief opened it and Numair left Tortall vulnerable to attack? She looked around in a hurry, searching for the thief, but he was long gone.  
  
"It's no use miss, you'll never find 'im. You'd best be 'appy that he took the thing 'anging from your neck and not what's sittin atop it! Thieves round here t'aint to friendly." He made the sign against evil.  
  
"Do you think he'll open it?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"What, you got a picture in that locket you don't want no one to see or something?" the man grinned, then seeing that she was still upset, he tried to comfort her. "Don't worry, he'll probably just melt it down right away for the gold and sell it off to a merchant or the sort. Sorry miss, but you got to watch yer self." Seeing that he had another customer, he left her alone to her thoughts.  
  
Daine hoped that he was right. She should just be glad that she had only lost a locket and not her life. She sighed. It had been nice to have something from Numair. The locket had made her feel as though he were here with her. Now she was really alone.  
  
It was beginning to get dark and Daine knew that she didn't want to stick around and see what surprises the streets of Rajmaut held for a traveler alone at night. She munched on her apple and began to make her way wearily to the Parrot's Beak Inn.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Daine opened the door to the Inn, her nose was greeted by the smell of freshly roasting chicken mixed with the scent of fruit juice and ale. Her stomach protested loudly that it was ready to be filled.  
  
A plump raka woman hurried over to Daine and relieved her of her cloak.  
  
"Welcome to the Parrot's Beak. Are you here for the food or for a room?" she asked.  
"Both," Daine said wearily.  
  
The woman's face lit up. "Very good miss. I'll take your bag up to Room 5 where you will be staying. Here," she motioned to a table, "take a seat and I'll serve you up something nice. Tonight we are having chicken and rice with carrots and onions on top."  
  
Daine could only nod as the women led her over to the table and sat her down. Her mouth watered in anticipation of a good meal. She was lucky that they were serving chicken, one of the few meats that Daine still had the stomach to each. As a wild mage, she could talk to animals and even become them. After a few close calls of her own with hunters, Daine had given up eating all meat except chicken and fish. They were just too stupid to really give off emotion, and anyway, Daine hated chickens. She was looking forward to this super.  
  
As she waited for her meal, she looked around the common room of the Parrot's Beak. It was filled with all sorts of folks, having their food and ale, resting after a long day of work. Daine had noticed when she first stepped of the Peerless that most of the common raka and luarin seemed to hold no grudge against each other. Race didn't seem to mater except to nobles. They looked down on common luarin, but more so on raka and slaves. This was an awfully strange place. Perhaps the Tortallians could make allies of the commoners here and help them to rebel. She would have to tell George and Myles about this idea.  
  
"You're not from around here, are you?" a man's voice interrupted her thoughts. It belonged to an old raka man sitting alone at the table next to her. His eyes were coal black and his hair was salt and pepper colored, the black strands losing the battle against age and the white ones.  
  
Daine smiled, "Is it that obvious?" she asked laughing.  
  
"Well," he said, "you got that bewildered look that people get when they first walk through the streets of Rajmaut. Where are you from, anyhow?"  
  
"I'm from Galla," she said.  
  
"Galla! Hah! What're you doing this far south?" he exclaimed.  
  
"I'm looking for my niece," Daine answered as the innkeeper returned with a plate heaping full of food and a tall glass of fruit juice.  
  
"Eh, we get a lot of people coming here looking for someone. Sorry to say that they hardly ever find who they're looking for. There are just too many islands and too few people willing to help a person out," he said.  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna give up until I find her." Daine said firmly, not adding that she already knew where Ally was. She was determined to get Alanna's message to her daughter and try to convince her to come home.  
  
"Right, right," he said, "Ah, don't let an old duffer like me keep you from your meal." He grinned, "Have you had any of the food here yet?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Not yet, but I'm starving," Daine answered, picking up her fork and shoveling a load of rice into her mouth. Delicious was her first thought, then the food seemed to explode with spices. Her tongue was on fire! Daine grabbed her juice quickly, trying to cool down her flaming mouth. The man next to her hooted with laughter.  
  
"You put extra spices on it!" she accused him.  
  
He was barley able to talk, but he squeaked out, 'Nah, nah, I didn't, I swear to the Godess!" After he had calmed down he continued, "You should have seen the look on your face! I didn't touch ye food, that's just how we like it down here. Nice and hot!"  
  
He was still chuckling as the innkeeper placed a plate of his own in front of him. He dug in right away and it didn't even seem to bother him that his food was hotter than it was outside.  
  
Daine shook her head and slowly cleaned her plate, making good use of her fruit juice. When she finally finished, she couldn't seem to scrape the taste of fire out of her mouth. Now she knew why the innkeeper had given her such a large drink!  
  
Exhausted, she said goodnight to her dining partner and trudged upstairs to her room and fell asleep the moment her face hit the pillow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Reviews = brain power, which helps me to update faster ;) Go on, you know you want to. 


	8. The Stranger

Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long! I've had trouble writing it. I know what's gonna happen next, but this in-between chapter was a tough one to get out. Tell me if it's kinda... blah. And remember Read&Review! *** Daine woke well after noon the next day. It wouldn't have surprised her if she had slept longer, she was so tired. The only thing that had woken her up at all was a giant rumble that had come from her stomach. Gamal had been kind to her last night, sending her wonderful dreams of her home. She lay in bed, trying to fall back into those wonderful dreams for a time, before finally giving in to the daylight.  
  
She sat up carefully, trying not to disturb a monkey who had mischievously found its way into her covers. After slipping on a pair of un-dyed breeches and a blue shirt, Daine made her way downstairs for breakfast.  
  
She found the common room empty and welcomed the silence, still groggy from sleep.  
  
"Someone was a bit sleepy en', wasn't she?" the plump innkeeper asked as Daine sat down at a table by the window. Daine blushed and replied, "I've hade a fair long journey mum'."  
  
"Haven't we all." She shook her head, eyes unreadable. "Will you be wanting some early supper? You've just missed the noon-day meal."  
  
"Sounds good to me, but could you hold off the spices this time, Ms..." Daine paused in question.  
  
"Oh dearie me, I haven't rightfully introduced myself. I'm Miss Sadinga!" then remembering Daine's other question, she continued, "What, you didn't like my cooking?" She stepped back as if offended.  
  
"No, no mum, I meant no offense, it was delicious, all I could hope for after the dreadful stuff I've been eating for the past few weeks (Ms. Sadinga smiled at the praise). I'm just not sure my mouth can handle it. People back home aren't as friendly with their peppers. I'm Sarra." Daine said quickly to calm the woman.  
  
"Oh, good then Sarra, I'll go easy on you poor tongue. Be back in a jiff!" she bustled away.  
  
"You know, here it's an insult to question a woman's cooking," an amused voice said from behind Daine.  
  
She turned quickly and found herself looking into a pair of deep brown eyes. These she soon discovered belonged to a young raka woman who standing by the door behind her. She had been so quiet that Daine hadn't even noticed her there.  
  
"I wasn't aware," Daine said coolly, hating to seem ignorant, especially in front of strangers. The girl was tall and solidly built, looking a couple of years younger than Daine. She sported short black hair which was tied back neatly in a horsetail. A smile played on her full lips as she shook her head at Daine. Her nose looked as if it had seen better days and a thin, noticeable scar, trailed above her right eyebrow.  
  
"Didn't mean to anger you, just wanted to let you know," she said, sensing the defensive tone in Daine's voice, "Portshe Sadinga's an old friend of mine. She's very sensitive of about her food, you see."  
  
Daine nodded, and turned away, not letting her guard down. She knew nothing about this girl. One slip of the tongue could give everything away. Ms. Sadinga quickly returned and placed a steaming bowl of soup in front of Daine.  
  
"There you are, just like you asked. I'll be right over there if you need me," she said gesturing to a room right past the stairs leading to Daine's room. She turned to leave and ran right into the girl standing in the doorway.  
  
"Pardon me," she began before her breath caught in her throat. She stared in open disbelief at the girl who stood before her with a grin showing through the calm look on her face.  
  
"How?" was the only word the woman could muster in her shock.  
  
Now the girl was grinning out right. "Hello Aunty, why don't we go talk?" she asked and led the stammering innkeeper to the back room she had indicated before.  
  
Who was this strange girl that said she was the innkeeper's niece? Daine would have to keep an eye on her if she stayed around here. Something told her that those deep eyes didn't miss much. She began to slowly slurp her soup. Folks were strange around here. Looking out the window, she watched as people scurried here and there. Every so often, a carriage would fly by, barely giving the unsuspecting people in the streets enough warning to dive out of the way and avoid being crushed. Then they would get up, brush themselves off and continue on their way as if nothing had happened at all. City folk were definitely an entirely different breed of two legers.  
  
***  
  
Before Daine knew it, the sky out side was beginning to darken. Leaving money behind for her room and food for that day, Daine set out once again for the palace to meet Nightwhisker. She made her way quickly through the rapidly emptying streets. As she neared the place where she had met the energetic cat yesterday, she could easily sense him, tense with anticipation.  
  
I thought you would never come! He said jumping up into her arms, demanding to be scratched. So how are you going to come with me through the palace? Surely someone will notice a big two legger like you!  
  
I just have to not be a two legger then, she said, ducking under the sheltering leaves of the willow tree where they had talked yesterday.  
  
Hahahaha, you are as silly as a kitten. How do you plan to not be a human? Nightwhisker asked amused.  
  
Daine grinned. I'm not silly! You'll see what I mean, just wait.  
  
Quickly she began to remove her clothes as she prepared to shape shift. The only complication of this incredible talent was that if she were wearing clothes when she changed forms, they would not reappear when she returned to human shape. This had caused many embarrassing moments in the past and the last thing she wanted was to have to run through the streets of Rajamaut naked in a mad dash back to the inn. By removing her clothes first, she could just change back into them after.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she emptied her mind of everything except a memory she had of a cat from back at the palace. As she concentrated she could feel her body begin to change. The fur sprouted first, shooting out of her skin as though it had been there all along. Next her ears grew and changed into those of a cat. Her hearing increased by a ten-fold. She could hear Nightwhisker anxiously twitching his tail next to her, the wind slightly stirring the top leaves of the tree, the marching feet of soldiers, yards and yards away. Quickly, the rest of the changes occurred and Daine stood finally on all fours, a cat.  
  
I like you much better this way, Nightwhisker commented, coming over to her. Daine had turned into a slender brown and black feline. Humans are funny looking.  
  
Daine laughed as her incredible night vision allowed her to see him give her a good sniff over.  
  
Come on, let's go! He finally said, hurrying out of the shelter of the tree and into the streets. The two cats quickly made their way to the Palace.  
  
***  
  
The guard captain yawned loudly before quieting down to listen to the bells that were chiming. He eagerly counted the chimes to himself in hopes that they would relieve him and his men from guard duty. One, two, three, ... They had been on duty since one bell past dawn and already he was seeing some of the newer men asleep on their feet. It had been a long boring day...Four, Five, Six. He swore vividly upon discovering that his shift would not be over for another hour. Several men farther down along the wall could be heard doing the same. The King was crazy to have them work such long shifts. Shoulda been a carpenter like ma said, he thought, closing his eyes for a moment picturing the quiet life that he might have if only he hadn't run off and joined the palace guards when he was sixteen. He was so caught up in his daydream that he didn't notice the pair of cats that skipped stealthy through the gates and onto the palace grounds.  
  
*** Please review!!! I know a lot didn't happen in this chapter, but the next chapter shall prove to be very interesting... 


	9. Worse than Bad

I just want to thank all of you that reviewed over the last 8 chapters. Thanks! Your input is great. Oh by the way, I was on here fanfic.net the other day and went into my story and found out that whenever I use italics, like when animals are talking, they don't show up. So sorry if that's a little confusing. I just used quotes this time. Chapter nine is up! Hahaha, this one took me a while. Luckily for me, I had a wonderful eight-hour round trip car ride to spark my imagination! Well, in this chapter Daine puts her amazing 'super spy' skills to work. Okay, so not really... she just turns into a cat! Bon appite! (pats self on back for "amazing" use of French in everyday conversation)  
  
***  
  
"Report," the regent queen said in a bored voice as the sweaty servant strode into the room. He hurriedly bowed, taking the precious moment to catch his breath. He had strict orders to report to the queen the moment news arrived from Corus and he didn't dare anger her.  
  
"Ah course, yer majesty," he panted, "ehem, Your most Royal Highness, Regent Queen, Duchess of Coringa, Lady of Suygi..."  
  
"Enough!" the queen exclaimed, "I know who I am, just skip to the news."  
  
"Ah course yer majesty," he said quickly, his eyes scanning the parchment to where the actual message began.  
  
"My loyalty has paid off. By saving the life of Commander Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak in the hurrok attack, which I mentioned in my previous correspondence, I have gained his trust and respect. I have quickly risen through the ranks of the King's Own and am now proud to say that I now hold the position of 1st Sergeant of the First Company. I am now privileged to attend private meetings and to know the whereabouts of every single man in the Own, which I have included in this report."  
  
The messenger looked up to see the spirits of his queen at this and was glad to find that he was not the bearer of bad news. In fact, her majesty was smiling absently as she stroked of the thousands of her cats. Gods, how he hated those cats! A black one was even now twining between his legs and a white one was clawing at his haversack. He shivered as he felt a sneeze coming on and was barley able to contain it. To sneeze in the queen's presence would be suicide.  
  
"I knew that hurrok attack would be perfect," she whispered. "Go on then,"  
  
The messenger grinned, happy that she was happy, and continued reading the spy's message.  
  
"During one of these meetings, I learned from Raoul that, I am displeased to say, the Tortallians have taken steps to place their own agent there in Rajamuat. I was unable learn the name or description of this person, however. I suggest that you keep an eye on all ships coming and going from the Islands. The spy could be anyone." The messenger gulped.  
  
"Spy," Imajane spat out. The word dripped off her tongue like a curse. She stood up in a whirlwind, sending cats scurrying everywhere. Many ran, sensing her anger. The messenger wished that he could run and hide with them.  
  
A beautiful black-and-brown cat, slightly slower than the rest, experienced the queen's wrath first hand. She kicked the poor creature sharply in the ribs with her stockinged feet, turning even redder as it yowled and scampered out of the way.  
  
She stormed over to the cowering messenger. "You, boy, call Rubinyan and our council together. This war is happen. Now."  
  
***  
  
"How very interesting," Rubinyan said quietly to his wife and council. "So the Tortallians are up to our own game."  
  
Everyone was silent, waiting to hear the regent's opinion of this, which they knew would not be a pleased one.  
  
"Rubin," Imajane said, "If they know that we plan to attack, for why else would they send another spy, then we must attack swiftly, before they have time to adequately prepare! We must attack now. I know how much you want Tortall..."  
  
"Your majesty," one officer began, "It takes time to get troops across the ocean. Ten days, at the very least. By then they'll be as ready as they can be anyway. It'd be better to wait and surprise them. The winter perhaps, when they least expect an attack. Let them think that they have false intelligence. Perhaps we could send such a message through our contacts. It would be rash to attack now."  
  
"No. More. Waiting." Rubinyan exploded. "I have worked too hard and waited too long for you people to stop me now. I will not let my efforts got to waste. I've wanted Tortall from the moment that I was born. It will be mine!"  
  
"But what of strategy. We must find ways to contain their wild mage and the dominion jewel. Not to mention all of their troops!" Another, older officer asked. Having worked for Copper Island royalty for many years, he knew how to tell them something and make it seem like it was their idea in the first place. He didn't know how Rubinyan would react to his thought, but he knew that he couldn't send his men to Tortall to be slaughtered.  
  
Imajane was the first to respond. "Do you see those cats?' she asked pointing to a pair of cats, one black and the other black-and-brown, that had quietly followed her into the war chamber. "See them? Even after I kick them, scream and shout, they always come back to me in the end. They are loyal and oh so predictable. Just like the Tortallians. Their troops are in mourning from all those lost in that scuffle with Scanra. Most of them are still in the north, fighting as we speak. As for the Jewel, there's that stupid loyalty again. That fool Jonathan won't use it after seeing what the famine he caused after his coronation did to his people. It's sickening. And the wild mage and her animals? They're just animals."  
  
The officer looked from her to her cats and back. Finally he nodded, excepting what she had told him. A quiet, gruff voice rang out.  
  
"And what of Salmalin, the black robe?" The voice belonged to a scarred, old looking man with one rolling eye. His other socket was filled with a shinny black opal, giving it the appearance of a bottomless pit.  
  
Rubinyan laughed a hard cold laugh that made even the most seasoned warrior shiver. "Inar Hadendra, have you no brain at all? Do you think that we had our mages spend eight years digging through ancient texts to bring you back from the exhilarating life of a tree just because we enjoy your company? You will take care of Salmalin."  
  
Hadensra nodded slowly, "I'm ready for him now. My gift has had years and years to grow stronger than it has ever been before. In days, Numair Salamin will exist no more."  
  
"Wonderful," King Rubinyan muttered, "Now how shall we attack first?"  
  
The men around them stared at him for a moment, each tying to think up the best plan to please the regents. Before any could mutter a word, a brutal looking man sitting to the left of Imajane piped up  
  
"Attack first with mages and Immortals, strike 'em fast and hard. It'll keep them busy until the reinforcement soldiers can come and finish the job."  
  
"Good Admiral, do it!" Rubinyan commanded.  
  
The council spent most of the remainder of the night planning everything through, from what naval ships they would use to which immortals would lead the first wave of attacks.  
  
By sunrise the council adjourned and the exhausted members rushed to wake their troops and get them going. They needed to be on the ships as fast as possible. Every officer was competing with the others for the King's approval. It was a known fact that those who fell out of favor with the rulers didn't live very long.  
  
Hurroks and winged snakes would leave in three hours time, carrying mages swiftly across the sea towards Tortall.  
  
In all the confusion at the end of the meeting, no one saw the two wide- awake cats slip quietly out of the chamber and into the courtyard outside.  
  
***  
  
Back outside the palace walls, Daine was quietly changing back into her clothes.  
  
"Thanks for you help, Nightwhisker," she said.  
  
The tom nodded, a very un-catlike gesture that he picked up from Daine, and sat down.  
  
"Spying with you was fun. Can all humans turn into cats like you?" he asked. Then he noticed her rubbing her ribs, "Are you okay, Imajane kicked you pretty hard." he asked concerned  
  
"Nope, just me and I'm fined except for a couple aching ribs," she said.  
  
"The news isn't good is it Daine?" he asked  
  
"It's very bad. But now, thanks to you, my friends can be ready and will be able fight to protect our home and young ones. I'll be sure to send our news home. I hope that I see you later Nightwhisker." She said picking him up and giving him one last scratch on the head.  
  
"Good bye," she muttered before striding out of the shelter of the willow and onto the shadowy street beyond.  
  
The news that she had just heard was worse than bad. In but three hours a fleet of winged immortals and war mages would make their way to Corus. Mentally, Daine calculated Tortall's odds. The Isles had one hundred mages, all with war magic, and a mixture of hurroks and winged serpents. Corus had plenty of gifted folk, but few were trained for battle. Jonathon and Thayet had an advantage with all the warriors there, but the mages would wipe them out if there were no protection. Numair too was a major advantage, but Hadensra would occupy his attention. Without warning, Daine's friends would be slaughtered.  
  
Shaking terrible images out of her head, Daine thought fast. She needed to send some sort of warning. Her first instinct was to bring the news herself and fly it back home, but she knew that this would never work. Even flying, it would take a day or two of straight nonstop flight to reach Corus before the swift immortals. She would drop dead of exhaustion before she would ever reach home. One bird would never be able to make it to Corus in time...  
  
Then it hit her. Of course, one bird could never make such a flight, but several birds in a relay could! A plan forming, Daine walked as quickly as her aching, bruised ribs would allow, down into the lower city. She would feel that kick from Imajane for days.  
  
***  
  
Fillid Mewsman woke with a start from her bed of hay. Her old mind must have been deceiving her because she could have sworn she 'heard' a human voice conversing with a cat in her head. She heard the milky voices of cats all the time, but this one was much rougher, distinctly human. Which was impossible of course. She knew of no one else who could handle cats like she could. Her amazing knack with felines was what made had her the finest cat breeder in the Islands. She was even honored by Regent Imajane and was the queen's sole provider of pure breeds.  
  
No, she thought, I must still be dreaming! No one can talk to cats! Even I can't! I only hear them. However, curiosity got the better of her and she focused her thoughts on the conversation.  
  
"Thanks for you help, Nightwhisker," the human said.  
  
"Spying with you was fun. Can all humans turn into cats like you? Are you okay, Imajane kicked you pretty hard." The cat, defiantly a tom, asked concerned.  
  
Spys? In the palace? Oh, the regents would want to hear of this.  
  
"No, just me, and I'm fined except for a couple aching ribs," the human, a woman assured him.  
  
"The news isn't good is it Daine?" he asked.  
  
Daine, as in Veralidaine Salmalin, the Wild Mage? That would explain why a woman was talking to cats...  
  
"It's very bad. But now, thanks to you, my friends can be ready and fight to protect our home and young ones. I'll be sure to send our news home. I hope that I see you later Nightwhisker. Good bye."  
  
Oh yes, this precious bit of information would fetch a pretty price. Fillid quickly dressed herself, put on her cloak and headed over to the palace to pay a little visit to the regents.  
  
***  
  
Minutes later, Daine found herself on a deserted dock with some cheap parchment and charcoal. She had exchanged her wool stockings at a pawnshop for the writing utensils. It wasn't like she needed them anyway in this boiling heat. She wiped some sweat from her brow with the back of her hand and checked the position of the rising sun. She found that she had less than an hour to send her message to even have a chance of it reaching Corus before the immortals. Exhausted as she was, she went back to writing, filling the entire scrap of parchment with the shorthand code that Aly has taught her many years ago.  
  
When she finished, she reviewed what she had written and shook her head grimly. Jon and Thayet wouldn't like this very much. Once decoded the letter read,  
  
King Jonathan and Queen Thayet,  
  
Hope letter reaches you in time. Attack on way. 100 mages on hurroks and winged snakes. War mages. After, ships of thousands coming. Attacks aimed at Corus and Port Legann. Warn Numair, Inar Handensra no longer tree, he's coming. Gather mages and prepare for a siege. Will stay here and try to learn more.  
  
~ D . ~  
  
Daine looked tiredly once more to the sky. She called to a lone osprey soaring high above her.  
  
"Winged sister," she called, "Could you please help me?"  
  
"Why do you disturb my hunt, grounded girl?" the annoyed raptor asked landing on the bare wood of the dock in front of her.  
  
"I need your help. I need a message delivered fast, but I know of no other winged People who are as fast as you at flying over open ocean." Daine said in a humble voice.  
  
"Hum, well if you put it that way, what can I do to help you human?" the osprey asked smugly.  
  
"I need you to deliver this piece of paper to anyone in the 'great nest' in Corus." Daine said slowly as she rolled the parchment up and tied it with her hair tie.  
  
"Corus?" the bird asked, very confused. Daine sent a picture of the city to her, complete with the 'great nest' or castle.  
  
"There? But that's very far! How fast do you need me to get there? It will take at least five days."  
  
Quickly Daine explained her plan of the relay of birds.  
  
The osprey laughed, "Hahaha, the things you two legers think up! Oh well, it should work. I'm sure my mate and some of my old chicks will help." Grasping the parchment in her strong claws, the osprey spread her awesome wings and took flight, still laughing.  
  
"This is almost as strange as those giant nests you build!" she cried as disappeared into the horizon.  
  
With good winds and the luck of the gods, the message would reach Corus in a day. Slowly, Daine got to her feet with a yawn and made her way back to the Parrot's Beak Inn and her nice bed.  
  
***  
  
Will Daine's message get to Tortall in time? Will the strange old mew keeper rat on Daine? Is there anyone crazier that Rubinyan? You'll just have to tune in to the next chapter to find out! Review Review Review!. 


	10. Darkness

Wow! I got like a million reviews for the last chapter! As a reward for so many reviews (and because I feel like it) I decided to try to update. Just to answer a recurring question, yes, Daine will find Aly. I think that Aly will actually play a pretty big part in this fic, but it's gonna take another couple of chapters for me to introduce her. Be patient, she will come! Also, thanks to CrAzYhOrSeGiRl for pointing out my error. Sorry, there are so many evil mages that I get confused... :) I don't think that in TRotG it ever said exactly how Numair defeated Inar, so let's just assume for the sake of story that Numair found that trees were a very good way to get rid of evil mages, agreed? Okay, so here's chapter 10! Enjoy and remember, On ne mange pas les hippopotames. (One should not eat hippos, well at least not on a regular basis...) ;)  
  
Disclaimer (forgot this in the last chapter, so this disclaimer goes for that one too): I don't own the characters or the places in this story, they belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
***  
  
Daine was surprised that she was even able to make it back to the Parrot's Beak, she was so tired. The combination of shape shifting and staying up all night was almost more than she could bear. Her eyelids seemed to weigh ten times more than they usually did. When she finally got back to the inn, she couldn't even make it upstairs to her room. Instead she settled for a comfy chair in the common room.  
  
For it only being sunrise, the tavern was surprisingly busy. Ms. Sadinga was cheerfully bustling here and there, making sure that all of her customers were happy. She seemed to have overcome the shock of seeing her sister last night. Or was it her daughter? Daine was much too tired to make much sense of anything.  
  
Suddenly a goblet was placed on the small table next to her chair. It was filled with a pink substance that almost looked like porridge. Daine looked up to find herself starring into the brown eyes of Ms. Sadinga's niece. Niece, that was it, she though lazily as she suppressed a yawn.  
  
"Late night?" the girl asked quietly, her voice quivering with a trace of amusement.  
  
"Very," she said slowly, then swore silently at herself. She thinks I was with some man, Daine realized. Hurriedly she added, "It's not what you think, I was just visiting a friend..." now she was struggling to find a lie. She had already given too much away. See what sleepiness does to you? She though as she commanded herself awake.  
  
"Of course," The girl said, but Daine could still see the amusement dancing in her eyes.  
  
Changing the subject, Daine asked, "What's this?" She pointed to the goblet.  
  
"Try it." Was the only reply.  
  
Obeying, Daine grasped the cup in her palms and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was cold to the touch. The icy copper goblet felt wonderful in her hands. Taking a sip, Daine found that the drink was cold and refreshing, a perfect cure for her overheated exhausted body. Taking another, bolder, gulp, Daine asked, "What IS this?"  
  
"Frozen fruit juice," came the quick reply, "perfect for a hot day. Some mages down the street a ways have found a way to make ice even in temperatures like this." She waved her hand to indicate the suffocating air around them. The heat was like a blanket that Daine could shrug off. It followed her everywhere on this blasted island...  
  
"It's delicious, thanks. What's your name?" Daine asked before she continued to drink the frozen juice greedily.  
  
"I'm Lani, and you are Sarra. I heard you tell my aunt yesterday." Hearing a call for service, Lani grinned strode away to help other customers.  
  
The drink cleared Daine's foggy mind and allowed it to drift to comforting thoughts of Numair, Sara and her friends back in Corus.  
  
***  
  
When the herald announced a visitor, Rubinyan could hardly believe his ears. Fillid Mewsman, a commoner, disturbing him at this early hour? He hardly even knew this woman, only recognizing the name from conversations with his Imajane. What does she want? Rubinyan wondered with a bored yawn  
  
"Send her away!" he yelled to the doorman, "why did you even allow her this far?"  
  
"Sire, she claims to have important information about..." he gulped before finishing, "About Tortall".  
  
Tortall. The word rang in his ears like the echo of a drum. Tortall...  
  
"Send her in," he said slowly.  
  
Through the doors of his private dining chamber came a hunched old women dressed in a threadbare dress and a wool cloak. Keeping his dignity, Rubinyan ignored the woman at first, finishing his breakfast of eggs and the finest porridge. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched her intently, searching for anything in her demeanor that would seem to show that she was just a con.  
  
The woman stood quietly by the door, as if afraid to come to closer to his majesty. Smart choice, Rubinyan thought amused, I hate commoners. She wrung her hands nervously in front of her, waiting patiently for him to finish. She could not stand still, looking here and there at the extravagance of his private dining room.  
  
Finally finished, Rubinyan wiped his mouth with his napkin and looked up at her as if he had just realized that she was there.  
  
"What do you know?" he asked.  
  
Clearing her throat, the woman said, "Something worth a hefty price, your highness." She was a risk taker, opening a deal by saying something like that. Impressive, he thought.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, knowing full well that she was demanding money. He just wanted to dare her to say the words.  
  
"Simply that I believe your majesties would appreciate the information I bring so much as to reward it's bearer." Came the firm reply.  
  
Rubinyan could hardly contain his laughter, but managed, loving this game. The woman actually expected money. From him!  
  
"Name your price." He said coolly.  
  
This caught Ms. Mewsmen off guard. She looked at him curiously under lowered lashes and finally replied, "300 coppers."  
  
Risky, Rubinyan thought before finally nodding to her. He reached into his belt purse, which was always on his person, and pulled three smaller sacks out, palming them in his hand.  
  
"Three bags of one hundred copper each," he said slyly as he tossed them unexpectedly at her. She scramble to pick up the three bags, examining them each with great care. Allowing himself a smile, Rubin could not help but compare himself to a hunter and the mew keeper to a tiger. He was setting the bait down carefully, keeping his cool, patiently waiting until he saw what he wanted before he loosed his arrow.  
  
"Right," the woman said distractedly, staring in amazement at the money in her hand. It's probably the most money she's ever held at one time, he thought. Rubinyan always had at least 2000 coppers with him at all times, with thousands of more in the palace vaults.  
  
"You have been spied on," she said without warning. Rubinyan's breath caught in his throat. The spy Imajane had mention! Who was it? Did she know?  
  
Suddenly aware that this conversation was more important that he had previously thought, he indicated to the two slaves who were fanning him to leave. They did so quickly, pleased to rest their aching arms.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Last night, sir, I overheard her speaking of some sort of plan she had found out." So it was a she, Rubinyan thought. How had whomever this woman was spied on their secret meeting? He and his council had been a sound proof, magic proof chamber with four guards standing just outside the door. I must have a mole, he thought, but I don't have any women on my council. The only woman there had been...  
  
"What else did you over hear." He demanded  
  
"Just that she was going to send her knowledge as fast as possible. To Tortall, I assume." They woman croaked, sensing the anger in Rubinyan's voice.  
  
Now for the million copper question, Rubin thought, knowing that he had to ask, but not sure he wanted to hear the answer. He couldn't believe, didn't want to believe, that the only woman he had ever loved had double-crossed him.  
  
"Who?"  
  
After a moment the woman coughed and said, "Oh sire, I'm so old, my memory is fading..." she looked up at him and he could see that look in her eyes. She thought that she was getting the better of him. No one got the better of him.  
  
He reached once more into his belt purse and threw her another bag of 100 coppers.  
  
She grinned and uttered only two words. "Veralidaine Sarrasi." His first emotion was pure happiness. His wife was not a traitor, but then the true value of her words hit him.  
  
"Verildaine Sarrasi..." he repeated absentmindedly. The wild mage? It all made sense now. She could have talked to any animals in the room, using their ears to overhear his plans. He had even heard rumor that she could transform into animals. Any animal, even a cat. His memory flashed back to Imajane pointing to the two cats that had followed her into the council room.  
  
Unconsciously, his hands clenched into fists.  
  
Using a falsely calm voice, he called to his doorman, "Lhiki, please see this lovely woman out and escort her back to her home." To the woman he turned and said kindly, "Thank you for your help. You have done a great service to your country."  
  
The woman beamed with pride and turned to follow the guardsman out.  
  
"Oh, Lhiki, a word please?" he called to the retreating back of his guardsmen. Hurriedly, the guard trotted back into the room.  
  
"Yes, your majesty?" he asked curiously.  
  
"See to it that I get my money back and Ms. Mewsman has a nice long, eternal, rest." He commanded.  
  
Lhiki nodded grimly and left.  
  
A slave curiously poked her head into the now quiet dining room.  
  
"Do you need anything, your highness," she asked  
  
Rubinyan slowly unclenched his fist and took a sip from a glass of water.  
  
"Yes," he said, "Get me Captain Xinhertin, Immediately!"  
  
The slave rushed quickly to obey his orders and began to frantically search for Captain Xinhertin, the captain of the city guards.  
  
***  
  
The shattering of glass awoke Daine from her dreamless sleep. Sitting up quickly, she looked about her, unsure of where she was. She soon collected herself, realizing that she must have fallen asleep in the nice comfy chair that she now occupied in the common room. Looking for the source of the noise, Daine saw Ms. Sadinga standing with her hand over her mouth as she looked in horror at the shards of glass that lay in a puddle of water at her feet.  
  
The common room was now empty. It looked about noon, so Daine figured that most people were out and about working.  
  
"Oh, no! I've dropped my pitcher," Ms. Sadinga sobbed.  
  
Daine stood up quickly and went over to comfort the kindly woman.  
  
"Don't worry Ms. Sadinga, you didn't get cut, that's all that matters," she said patting the teary eyed woman. Daine then knelt on the floor and began to pick of the larger pieces of glass.  
  
"What happened Fartha?" Lani asked breathlessly to Ms. Sadinga as she rushed in from the back room to see what had happened. Daine couldn't help but grin as the impossibly tall girl ran awkwardly, all legs, just like a certain clumsy mage she knew.  
  
"I... I dropped my pitcher. My first pitcher Lani! I wanted to keep it forever."  
  
"Oh, aunty," she hugged her large aunt trying to calm her. "Here come on and lay down before you wear yourself out more. You've been on your feet for hours, no wonder you slipped up. Hey, you know what? I'll buy you another pitcher today with money that I could've never had if it weren't for you, ehh? To celebrate the three successful years of the Parrot's Beak. It's okay..." Lani led her shaking aunt to the back room, which Daine now realized must serve as Ms. Sadinga's bedroom.  
  
Daine continued to pick up the chards of glass, dumping them into the waste bin in the kitchen.  
  
Moment's later, Lani returned to the common room, looking somber.  
  
"Why is Ms. Sadinga so upset," Daine asked gently, sensing that the woman had lost more than just some pitcher.  
  
Lani looked in Daine's eyes as if searching for something. She felt as if the younger girl was looking into her very soul. Lani's eyes opened wider in surprise, for a split second, before returning to their normal appearance. Seemingly satisfied at what she saw there, she answered Daine's question in a hushed voice, as if not wanting Ms. Sadinga to hear what was being spoken of.  
  
"Ms. Sadinga is not my blood aunt, she's closer than that you see. I met her when I was three years old, we were slaves together. She watched out for me during the worst time of my life. We were... separated a few years later, but I tried to keep track of her comings and goings between owners. About four years ago, Ms. Sadinga earned her freedom, saving her master's daughter in a spiderin attack. That pitcher was her Proof."  
  
Seeing that Daine was still a little puzzled, she explained, "When a slave is first free, whether lawfully or by escape, they save up their money and buy something, anything that is truly their own. Their Proof, proof that they are free."  
  
Daine nodded in understanding, trying to imagine what it would be like if she lost something that represented her freedom in such a way.  
  
The two young women stood together in silence for a moment, starring at the remaining shards of glass. Daine knelt and picked up a rather dull, round looking piece of glass. She looked at it for a moment and noticed that it has a small hole chipped in it. Suddenly inspired, she looked around for some sort of string. Spotting some twine left from a package long ago opened on the counter, she carefully threaded it through the chip. Finally, she tied the ends of the twine together, forming a necklace.  
  
She held it up to show Lani, who smiled softly at Daine's handy work.  
  
"It's perfect, Sarra. I'm sure that Ms. Sadinga will appreciate it. She'll always be able to carry a piece of that pitcher with her. In the mean time, I've got to go buy another one. In a couple days, she'll be so happy again that she'll forget all about the one she lost. That's just the way she is."  
  
As Lani left, Daine finished picking up the last few big shards of glass before asking a pair of mice who lived in the walls to pick up the rest of the smaller pieces so that no one would step on them. Once enticed with an apple core that Daine found on an abandoned plate, they happily agreed. Finally, Daine retreated to her room upstairs to rest  
  
Sleep, however, hovered just out of reach. Every time Daine closed her eyes, she saw Ms. Sadinga and Lani, along with all her friends back home, in chains.  
  
***  
  
Why was this taking so long? The shopkeeper had never spent such a long time looking at the things he brought in before. The thief looked around apprehensively. At any moment one of the Rogue's court could walk in and find him out.  
  
Jud had nabbed an excellent find; a find that he knew would fill his pockets to the brim with money. Hard earned money that he definitely didn't want to share with some Rogue who just sat on his royal butt all day, collecting high fees from every heist, large or small.  
  
He was risking the loss of every single one of his fingers, and here was the shopkeeper, looking at the locket like he had nary a care in the world!  
  
"This is a beautiful piece," the shop keeper said absently, "Pure gold. Why ever would you be willing to sell such a piece of jewelry, probably an heirloom, to me?"  
  
Jud scratched his head, looking over his shoulder quickly.  
  
"Come, you know as well as I do that that ain't no heirloom of mine. Now hurry up before the Rogue or the city guards come in and find us both!"  
  
The shopkeeper grinned, "Boy, you're a jumpy one now aren't you?" his fingers ran expertly over every inch of the thing before finally coming to a halt on the latch.  
  
"Wonder what's inside..." he said.  
  
"Don't have a clue, don't care. How much is she worth then?" Jud's fingers itched to nab it back and run off with it.  
  
"I'd say, about 50 coppers." he decided.  
  
"50 coppers? It's gotta be worth at least five times that price!" Jud exclaimed  
  
"You think so?" the shopkeeper said looking into the thief's ever shifting eyes. "Hum, perhaps we should have the city guards settle this dispute?"  
  
Jud looked away. "Nah, then 50's plenty." He held out his palm and the shopkeeper dropped a small bag into it.  
  
"It's been a pleasure," the shopkeeper said slyly, putting the necklace into a box under the counter filled with numerous other golden colored objects.  
  
"Yah, for you..." Jud muttered as he scrambled out of the pawnshop and out into the streets that were his home.  
  
***  
  
Realizing that her attempts at sleep were futile, Daine sat up and looked out her window at the streets of Rajamuat, wondering for the millionth time how one person could stand to own another. She was lucky to have been born in Galla, and even luckier still to have settled in Tortall, a good land with just rulers. The regents here were cruel, hard, and even worse, crazy. They could never have Tortall, not while there was breath left in her body.  
  
She heard a knock on her door, shaking her from her thoughts.  
  
"Just a minute," she said, getting up to open the door, wondering who it was.  
  
When she pulled the door open, she saw the blur of the club too late. Then everything was dark.  
  
*** Sorry for the cliffy, I had to do it! This chapter ran on so long, that I decided to make it end here. I wanted to go a lot further with it, but I'm gonna stop myself to better build 'suspense'. Review and I shall get to work right away on Chapter 11. Thanks! 


	11. Silence

Chapter 11. Numair finally decided to work himself back into the story and who was I to stop him? Hahahaha, anyway thanks once again to my reviewers and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the places in the story, they belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
***  
  
When Daine first regained consciousness, she lay quietly where she was and kept her eyes closed. Everything was silent. Her head was throbbing sharply and she feared that even the smallest movement would cause it to explode. Once the initial pain dulled, Daine risked a quick peek at her surroundings.  
  
Slowly, she pried her protesting eyelids apart, opening them to the world. All she saw was black. Nothingness. She couldn't see anything, she was blind.  
  
***  
  
"May I have this dance?" Numair ask courteously to the most beautiful girl in the room. That was saying something too. The ballroom was filled with the most splendid ladies in all of Tortall, including the queen, but they were dull in comparison to this one.  
  
The lady in question smiled the most dazzling smile he had ever seen. He'd take that for a yes.  
  
Taking her hands, Numair began dance with her.  
  
Tonight was a night to celebrate! He picked her up and swung her around, pleased to hear her giggle. Numair kissed her softly on the forehead.  
  
Around them other couples were chattering with the greatest cheer. Looking up for a moment, Numair turned towards the throne where his king and queen sat. Jon was grinning from ear to ear. Numair hadn't seen him so happy since before the Immortals War and was glad to see that Jon hadn't been hardened by the troubles of his kingdom.  
  
He deserved to be happy; after all, he was going to be a grandfather! Two days before, Princess Shinkokami and Prince Roald had announced to their rather shocked parents that they were going to have a child. The news had spread through the realm like a wild fire and a ball had been thrown to honor the occasion.  
  
Looking back to his dance partner, he found that he was now holding a small monkey.  
  
"Sarra!" he cried to his daughter, "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't shape shift anymore!"  
  
"You agreed to that, but she obviously didn't," Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau said mischievously, as Sarra wrapped her long arms around his neck and swung from side to side. Alanna was clad in a beautiful plum dress that accented her eyes, hair, and the silver gleam of the sword that she kept always by her side these days.  
  
"This is the third change today," Numair said wearily to his long time friend. "She kept me up all night long with her wolf howling. She's only good when her ma's around."  
  
"Let me hold her for a moment," Alanna said, gently prying her godchild off of Numair's neck and into her arms. She held Sarra up, eye level with her, and said gently, "Must we take you back to Tkaa, or do you want to stay here with your da?"  
  
Slowly, the monkey that was his daughter changed back to her own form. Alanna handed her back to Numair.  
  
"You just have to know how to talk to her." Other than Daine and her parents, Alanna was the only one who Sarra would listen too.  
  
"Nah, she's too stubborn, just like Diane." The silence stretched between the friends, neither knowing what to say. Numair bounced Sarra gently in his arms. She was just like Daine, form the stormy gray eyes to the curly brown hair that had recently sprung from her head. Beautiful like her ma, he smiled, not able to get enough of his baby girl, but in ways even more beautiful. While he could see Daine in his daughter, there were bits of him in her too. Sarra's skin was the golden color of his own and her nose was unmistakably his.  
  
Finally, Alanna placed her hand comfortingly on his shoulder, letting it rest there for a moment before she walked away.  
  
Numair stood quietly for a moment, deep in thought, before he finally decided that it was about time he went to pay a visit to his sovereigns. He noticed that, for the moment, the crowd around Jon and Thayet had cleared away, and Numair strode over to their thrones.  
  
Noticing the arrival of the mage, Thayet stood up and hugged him.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful Numair? A grandchild! It will be so nice to have a baby underfoot again!" Thayet was as beautiful as ever, seeming to never fall into the clutches of age. Her eyes were aglow as she looked back to her husband, "Won't it Jon?"  
  
"Yes, of course," Jon said, dutifully agreeing with his wife, but his eyes showed that his response was heartfelt. "Another little one to toss around," he grinned, "Mind if I hold my goddaughter, I'm going to need some practice at holding a baby again."  
  
"You certainly will," Numair said, laughing at his boyish enthusiasm, and gently placing Sarra in his arms.  
  
Suddenly, a loud screech pierced though the chatter of the ball. A bunch of feathers swooped through the open window and into the ballroom. The bird circled the room for a moment, as if searching for someone in particular before dropping exhausted at the feet of Jonathan.  
  
The monarchs starred at the osprey for a moment before Thayet whispered, "Daine,"  
  
She reached down and picked up the trembling creature, gently working a rolled up bit of parchment from his beak. Numair watched her tensely as she unrolled the parchment. News from Daine...  
  
Quickly, the queen let her eyes scan the paper. When she finished, she closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.  
  
"Jon, we'd best call together the council,"  
  
***  
  
No not blind, Daine realized with relief moments later. It was just very, very dark. Once her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she could just make out her surroundings. She was in a cell, that much was clear, but where, she wasn't exactly sure. The room was hardly big enough for her to stretch out fully from her position on the ground. Daine slowly stood up, closing her eyes to the dizzying nausea she felt. Her head began to throb again. Unsteadily she took a couple steps toward the barred door of her cell, before being rudely jerked back. She lost her footing and felt to the ground with a whimper. She was tethered to the wall of the cell by chains at her ankles and wrists. Why hadn't she noticed that before?  
  
Then she remembered the club falling down to her head. Closing her eyes, she replayed the moment over and over, searching for a detail, anything to try to explain who had attacked her and why.  
  
She saw a quickly flash of purple and silver behind the blur of the club. Purple and silver were the colors of the City Guards. They answered directly to the regents. That meant only one thing, she'd been found out.  
  
She was probably somewhere below the palace, in the deepest, darkest of the nation's dungeons. A rat scurried across her bare foot startling her. Sighing, Daine slowly reached her hand to the top of her tender head. She felt blood on her fingertips.  
  
She took a deep breath. The world around her smelled dank and moldy, but just underneath all of that, there was the slight odor death.  
  
But that wasn't what scarred Daine. It wasn't the smells, the darkness, the chains, the pain. It was the silence. No matter how hard she listened, she couldn't hear the People. She couldn't cry out to them for help. Not even to the rats.  
  
***  
  
The iron glowed an angry red as it sat just in the reaching fingers of the fire below it. The shopkeeper dropped a single bead of water into the pot and smiled satisfied at it turned to steam with a sharp sizzled.  
  
It was hot enough.  
  
Turning, he picked up the box that lay on the stool behind him. It was filled to the brim with gold. Gold candlesticks, watches, rings, goblets, bracelets, plates, and necklaces. His gold, free for him to sell to the highest bidder. Well, not yet, he thought bitterly, looking back once more to the glowing pot.  
  
He had gotten the gold cheap from thieves and it would be bad for business if a customer came into his shop and saw his stolen gold rings for sale. Terribly bad. So he was forced to melt it all down, pour it into bar molds, and then bring the bars to a goldsmith for shaping.  
  
It was a dreadfully long process, but all worth the profits he made. Reaching into the box, he pulled out a beautifully crafted gold plate. Admiring it for a moment, he saw his reflection in the polished surface. Giving himself a grin, he tossed the plate into the pot and watched transfixed as the plate melted like butter into pure liquid gold.  
  
Growing impatient, he grasped the heavy box in his weak merchant arms, and turned it over, spilling his treasures into the pot, the clanking of metal on metal music to his ears.  
  
It all landed neatly in the center of the pot where it began to melt, all except for a small locket, which caught on the buttons of his sleeve as he had emptied the box.  
  
He lifted in up studying it. Ah, the locket, he remembered. What a deal. Still curious, he tried once again to open it up, but failed. The clasp must be jammed he thought, and carelessly tossed it into the melting pot.  
  
***  
  
The council was silent; stunned at the news that Jon had just given them. Raoul was the first to speak up.  
  
"When?" he asked composedly.  
  
"Very soon," Thayet replied.  
  
He nodded, "I'll get my men in position." Standing up he crossed the chamber and headed to the door.  
  
As it opened, Numair thought her heard Raoul tell one of the servants, "Fetch me Lady Keladry and Sgt. Domitan." But he couldn't be sure. He was still in a stupor.  
  
Hadensra alive, war mages, immortal attacks? Daine? He completely ignored whatever it was the others were saying, lost in his thoughts.  
  
His heart burned with anger, love, hate, too many emotions to sort apart. How could Daine say she'd stay in the Isles longer? He couldn't bear to be apart from her. While she'd been gone, it felt like a part of him was gone too.  
  
Placing his hand to his chest, Numair realized that his heart didn't just feel like it burned; it really was burning his chest. Reaching down into his robes, his hand closed over a small burning object. So it wasn't actually his heart burning, just this charm.  
  
Lifting it over his head he held it aloft. It was the charm that he had connected with the locket he had given Daine. Only, it wasn't glowing with his gift like it was supposed to when Daine opened the locket, it was melting!  
  
"Her locket's been destroyed!" he yelled aloud to everyone, "Something's gone wrong!"  
  
"What are you talking about Numair?" George growled at him, hating to be left in the dark.  
  
"Before Daine left, I gave her a locket that would alert me when she opened it. She said she would only open it if she was in trouble, but this charm that connects me to that locket just reacted in a fashion that tells me the locket has been destroyed!"  
  
"Numair calm down," Prince Roald said to his former teacher.  
  
"No," he cried, not caring who thought he was crazy, "something's gone wrong. She's been captured. I can feel it!"  
  
"Salmalin, you've overreacting, I'm sure everything's fine. Daine's a tough girl," Buri said, "She knows how to take care of herself!"  
  
Why was everyone telling him that what he knew in his heart to be true was wrong?  
  
He shook his head, "No, nothing's fine! I'm going to her."  
  
He stood up and headed to the door, but found his path blocked by Jon.  
  
"You're not leaving here," the king said sharply, "there's an attack headed here right now with mages no one can even try to handle but you. Are you willing to risk this entire realm for the rescue of one person?" he looked into Numair's eyes.  
  
Before he could reply, a squire burst into the room.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but we're under attack!" he cried, before hurrying out to go join the fight. The chamber was a furry of activity as everyone rushed to prepare for battle.  
  
Jon stood unmoved in front of Numair. 'This is it, Master Salmalin, choose now what you're going to do. Whatever that is, the gods know I won't be able to stop you, just think, what would Daine want you to do?"  
  
Numair cursed Jon over and over again for his tact. Daine would want him to help the country she loved so much. He knew what he had to do.  
  
"I'll be on the wall," he fumed as he brushed past Jon and stormed out the door.  
  
***  
  
Daine didn't realize that she had been sleeping until a bright light erupted in her eyes. Unexpectedly, she longed for the cool darkness again.  
  
"Rise and shine Veralidaine," said a voice from beyond the light  
  
Squinting, she peered into the torchlight and saw three men. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, though they still ached at the brightness, she was able to make out the figures.  
  
Two were dressed all in black and wore masks on their faces. The third was a richly garbed figure with copper rings on very finger that Daine recognized as Regent King Rubinyan of the Copper Isles.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked in a concerned manner, "Do you like the accommodations?"  
  
Daine glared at him, remaining silent. This fellow was too much like Orzone for her liking, from the arrogant manner to the rings.  
  
"What, not in the mood to talk? That's great because I am. All you've got to do is listen."  
  
He squatted down until he was eye level with Daine.  
  
"You're probably very confused right now, maybe angry, maybe scarred? Well, that's perfectly expectable. Why, you're still a very young woman, what are you doing involved in all this spy business?"  
  
When Daine didn't answer, he continued. "You can talk to me, you know," he said sweetly, "There's no one here but me, and a couple of my friends." He gestured to the men behind him. "Hey do you like those chains?" he asked suddenly pointing to the metal around Daine's wrists.  
  
"Their marvelous really, I wish I could call them my own, but they were developed in Carthak. Some of my men pulled the metal that they're made of out of the ruble that was once my cousin's palace in Carthak. You made quite a mess of that place, but I'm sure you remember Emperor Orzone and his palace. You see, he had plans to keep you in Carthak and had several mages working on a way to stop up you wild magic. They came up with that. Who'd of thought?" He was disgustingly cheerful.  
  
Who could forget Orzone? She resisted the urge to shiver at the thought of what might have happened if she hadn't gotten away from him. Daine looked into the king's eyes with a look that could have killed.  
  
"Well, I supposed you remember." He stopped himself for a moment, seeing her look. "Yes, well, were not here to talk history, I'm here to make a proposition."  
  
"You are an amazing woman with amazing talents. You're wasting those talents in Tortall. Why that king of yours hasn't even made you a noble, or given you lands for all that you've done for him! Think about it, you could work for me. Together, we could rule both the southern and northern lands. I can offer you everything, slaves, money, lands, titles. Duchess Veralidaine sounds about right, doesn't it? What do you say? This all ends right now and we climb together to the top."  
  
Daine looked at him as if considering his offer, then she spit in his face.  
  
Rubinyan didn't move and starred coldly at her as he wiped her saliva off his face with one shaking hand.  
  
"Fine, then we're going have to do this the hard way." He screamed. Turning on his heel he cried to the men with him, "Find out what ever you can about Tortall from her, and make it painful."  
  
***  
  
That's it for 11. Just wondering, how many people did I get with that Numair tease? I tried to make it seem like he was cheating on Daine, dancing with some lady, but it was just his daughter. I can picture Numair as a really loving father so I tried to portray his love for Sarra the best that I could. Oh, and I was reading my summary for this story the other day and I was like, wow this summary stinks! If you have any ideas how I can make it a bit more interesting, let me know in a review. Your input is greatly appreciated! Now, make like the end of a math chapter and Review!  
  
Oh, and thanks to , who pointed out an error with the original version of the chapter. I changed that little bit (grins sheepishly) sorry about that, I haven't read the Immortal series in a while, but I'm working on that! 


	12. Pain

Tadah! Chapter 12. Sorry this one took so long, but there was so much I had to put into this chapter. Aly appears (I know that'll make quite a few of you happy). Thanks so much to all my reviewers. I got so many reviews, more than I've ever gotten for a chapter before, I think. A special thanks to Arcana who pointed out a little error with my last chapter. Sorry about that (grins sheepishly) I haven't read the Immortals books in a while. Mixing up my evil mages was one thing, but I couldn't make up an excuse for this one so I fixed it. Sarra is probably around one in this story, sorry about not mentioning that, horseluver444. Numair called her a lady because he just saw her that way I guess. She can't walk yet so when they were dancing he was really just carrying her. Anyway, here's chapter twelve. It gets a little violent when Daine is getting interrogated, nothing horribly gruesome, but just thought I'd warn you. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places in this story, they belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
***  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
It was a simple question. One that Daine could have answered easily but didn't. If I tell him anything, I'll tell him everything, she thought. She knew that if she opened her mouth she would lose all her courage and betray Tortall. Daine couldn't let herself do that.  
  
Slowly, she shook her head.  
  
The strike came like lightning; so fast that Daine could only register what had happened once the pain came. The hooded man's fist made contact with her right temple and slid down to her eye.  
  
She refused to cry out, to make a sound to let them know that they were hurting her. She put a brave front on the outside, but inside she was more scared and weak than she had ever been. Somehow, Daine knew that she wouldn't live this experience through, she would never go home, never see her love again, never see her daughter grow up. And that hurt more than any blow could.  
  
"What's your name?" the voice was tense now, quivering with anger. He was asking her a question that he already knew the answer to, trying to start her talking.  
  
This time, Daine thought before responding. The hooded man must of known this because this, because no blows rained down upon her.  
  
A small voice in her head cried out that if she told them everything, begged for mercy, they would let her go free. Daine couldn't help but listen with hope. Perhaps it was right, maybe she would live this through if she co-operated.  
  
No! The stronger part of her screamed in her head. How could she even think such things, such treason? Rubinyan would never let her go, not after what he knew she had heard. I won't let Tortall down, she thought fiercely. If this was the end, she was going to go down fighting, not on her knees begging.  
  
Again, she shook her head, this time with confidence. I won't let them beat me. I won't let them beat Tortall.  
  
She grit her teeth as he hit her again.  
  
***  
  
Sweat dripped down the back of Numair's neck and was quickly absorbed by the collar of his black robe. The sun had risen with a vengeance, blasting heat from its rays even just hours after sunrise. The mage's robes were so soaked with sweat that it looked as if he had just gone for a swim.  
  
Slowly, he moved his neck from side to side, trying to work a kink out of it without breaking his concentration. Taking a ragged breath, he put his full focus back into his spell.  
  
This had to be the most complex magic he had ever worked and the mage was glad that he had been preserving his Gift for the past few weeks. He was going to need it.  
  
The war mages had attack late last night, shortly before midnight. By the time Numair had gotten to the wall, he had found a massacre. Bodies had been strewn about; every single one with burns so terrible that they could only have come form blaze balm or burning spells. Numair had set to work right away putting into effect a spell he had been working on since the Immortals War. It acted as an invisible shield, burning up liquid fire before it could even touch the castle walls or the mages and archers who were trying desperately to hold of the enemy.  
  
At first, Numair had been able to maintain the spell while still fighting some of the mages, throwing choking cloud of black Gift their way, but a very irritable Lioness had come and yelled at him early this morning for wasting his Gift that way. He was the only one besides Alanna and Jon who had enough power to keep his wall up. Alanna was busy directing the fighters and all three of them had agreed that using Jon and the Dominion Jewel to maintain the spell would be a last resort.  
  
Numair tried to swallow, but found that his throat was too dry. Much to his relief, a flask was held up to his lips. He drank greedily, not caring that half of the precious liquid was dribbling down his chin.  
  
"Thanks," he said shifting his eyes to see his benefactor. It was Alan of Pirate's Swoop, the red headed son of Alanna.  
  
Alan grinned, "No problem Uncle Numair," His hazel eyes twinkled and Numair couldn't help but notice a certain resemblance between the squire and his mischievous father.  
  
"Do you need a little help?" he asked carefully. Alan, like his brother Thom had plenty of the Gift from their mother, however Alan had chosen to take the path of a warrior while his older brother was studying to be a mage.  
  
"Sure," Numair rasped. The boy gently grabbed the mage's hand. Slowly but surely, Numair began to feel better as Alan shoved his bright amethyst gift into Numair. Finally, Alan let go, exhausted.  
  
He wiped his hands on his tunic. Alan was still wearing his clothes from the ball last night where he had attended as a server like many other squires. Now his dusty blue tunic and cream shirt where covered in sweat, dirt, and blood. The Mindelan owl was hardly visible under all the grime.  
  
"Sorry I can't do more, I don't have the training," he said, his voice filled with distaste.  
  
"That was just enough, thanks. I needed that." Numair said, felling a little stronger now. He couldn't help but wish that Alan's brother Thom was here too. The young mage was proving to be quite powerful and would have been able to take some of the spell's burden off of Numair.  
  
As if reading the black robe's mind, Alan said, "I contacted Thom in the fire earlier. He's already left the City of the Gods along with other mages and will be here in three or four days."  
  
Numair nodded, wondering if they would arrive to find anything left of the palace at all. At the rate that the Copper Islanders were attacking, he knew their Tortallian forces couldn't hold out much longer. Not to mention that fact that a whole fleet of enemy warriors was on their way here now.  
  
"Alan," a new voice said, coming from somewhere beside Numair out of his range of vision, "I'm glad I found you!" Lady Keladry of Mindelan squatted down next to her squire. "The north wall's taken heavy losses so we're going to have to bring some of the city folk up to take the dead's places. We need to go keep tabs on them."  
  
"Right," Alan said wearily. "I'll be back later to see how you're doing Numair, my mom told me to look after you and I don't dare disobey her." He grinned, "You know how she gets when she's mad."  
  
Numair forced a laugh as the knight and her squire rushed off.  
  
For a moment, he wondered why he was sitting here when he should be on his way to the Copper Isles. Daine needed him and he wasn't with her. Just then, a yellow robe mage felt it was about time to fire some more liquid fire at the walls. Sensing the rush of liquid speeding toward him, Numair brought up his shield again at the last minute.  
  
That was too close, the thought. Thinking about Daine was doing nothing for his concentration. He would just have to believe what Buri and Jon had said. Daine would want him to be here and that she could take care of herself. In spite of this, Numair sent a quick prayer to the Goddess for her safety.  
  
***  
  
"What's your name!" the hooded man asked for the hundredth time that day. His voice quivered with impatience and anger.  
  
Daine looked up into his eyes. In the blazing of the torchlight held by the other man, she could see her reflection. She barely recognized herself. Her right eye was swollen shut, her lip was split and blood trickled down the side of her mouth.  
  
Wearily now, she shook her head.  
  
For a moment she could have sworn she saw a look of admiration in the eyes staring back at her from behind the hood. This time it was the man who shook his head.  
  
"It was a simple question lass," he spoke to her really for the first time in hours. His gloved hand reached into the pocket of his breaches and pulled out an iron rod. At the end of the rod, the iron snaked around to form the seal of the royal family of the Copper Isles. It was a square filled with a crown in the center of three intertwined circles. Reaching back to his silent companion, the hooded man stuck the iron in the flame of the brightly burning torch.  
  
Daine gulped. Her throat was burning, dry and scratchy and she longed for something to drink. Somehow, she didn't get the impression that she was going to be offered anything soon.  
  
As the iron grew redder, Daine grew paler. She gathered her courage as the hood man removed the cherry iron out the flame. Don't focus on that, she told herself. Trying to take her mind off of the approaching man, she imagined what Sarra and Numair were doing at that moment. She closed her eyes and saw her little girl sitting on Numair's lap as he read to her from one of his millions of books. The hooded man was behind her now; she could hear his footsteps as his boots clicked on the stone floor.  
  
Numair was bouncing Sarra on his knee now and she was laughing...  
  
Daine had promised herself that she would not make a sound and that she would keep her jaw shut, but when the red-hot iron touched her flesh, she let out a cry that could have woken the gods from their sleep.  
  
***  
  
Rubinyan chewed his meat carefully, savoring the taste of a meal prepared by the best cooks in the realm. Across from him, his wife Imajane watched him intently.  
  
His queen was beautiful, her blue eyes shining out from behind the long bangs of her brown hair. He drank in her radiance and congratulated himself for finding such a woman. Beauty, brains and royal ties all in one body. She had gotten him to the throne and he would get her Tortall. Together, their thirst to conquer would win them the world.  
  
"Uncle, I want a cake!" Sticky fingers pulled at Rubinyan's silk breeches, leaving prints of jelly on his finery.  
  
Rubinyan took a breath to contain his anger and replied respectfully, "Yes, your highness. I shall order one to be made immediately, be patient Dunevon."  
  
The royal pain in his side squealed in delight before one of his nursemaids scooped him up and rushed him out of the dining chambers with a quiet apology to the regents for disturbing them.  
  
Once the door had closed behind the young king and his keeper, Imajane let out a roar of frustration.  
  
"Remind me to never have children," she growled, "When can we get rid of that brat nephew of mine?"  
  
Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Rubin finally answered, "Perhaps sooner than I thought."  
  
Imajane looked intrigued, seeing the look on his face. "Please elaborate," she said silkily.  
  
"Perhaps Dunevon has a terrible accident with that pony of his..." he let the word hang out in the open, loving the look of understanding in Imajane's eyes. His wife knew him too well.  
  
"We make the wild mage a scapegoat." She grinned  
  
"We kill two squawking birds with one stone."  
  
"The nation will rally on our side as we avenge the death of our king by hanging his murderer. Then they'll support our fight against Tortall and be too worked up to even suspect a thing. I love the way you think." Imajane stood up and walked over to her husband and king. After a quick kiss, she strode through the double doors leading to the hall calling over her shoulder, "I'll talk to the holster."  
  
Rubinyan couldn't help but feel a pinch of jealousy at this comment. He had a feeling that there would be little talking involved. He shrugged. What ever got the job done.  
  
The faint whispers of a far off scream reached his ears. The regent grinned wickedly. Perhaps it was time to visit Veralidaine.  
  
***  
  
Alan aimed his bow carefully, not wanting to waste a single arrow at a time like this. He trained his sites on a winged snake that was swooping down to the wall. The green snake was well over 10 feet long with four wings each half that length. Its teeth dripped with deadly venom as it looked for its next victim. Blue eyes shifted left and right until they locked on a target.  
  
Following that path of the serpent's gaze, Alan realized that it was setting its sight on his Knight Mistress. Lady Keladry was completely unaware of her attacker as she dragged injured fighters back down from the wall to the makeshift infirmary that the ballroom had become. Alan couldn't let that beast get to her. With one last check of his aim, his arrow flew true and sunk into the snake's head.  
  
It fell to the ground without a cry, dead the moment the arrow enter its brain.  
  
Lady Kel, as she had told him to call her, returned quickly from her trip to the infirmary. Her arm was bleeding freely from where a knife thrown by a mage had entered it.  
  
"You look exhausted Alan, go rest. Whatever you did for Numair, it must have taken a lot out of you."  
  
Alan shook his head. He wasn't about to go lie down in the middle of a battle. He struggled to stand up from his crouched position on the wall. The sounds of battle rang out around them causing the knight and squire to yell at each other just to be heard.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine Kel, just a bit tired, but its nothing compared to how you look." Sir Keladry had black rings under her eyes and ash from mage blasts covered her face and the clothes. Old scars on her hands had reopened, making them look like shredded like old rags.  
  
"You sure know how to make a girl feel confident about her looks," she said dryly. "Go down and rest. That's an order! An while you're down there, check on Toby." Toby had been hit by liquid fire before Numair had put his spell up and had been badly burned.  
  
Seeing the unyielding look in her eyes, Alan nodded. "I'll go," he said finally turning to trot down the wall's stairs.  
  
He never saw the winged snake swoop down from behind him, but he sure felt it sink its fangs into his shoulder and pump its deadly venom in. He sank to his knees in pain.  
  
"Alan!" Kel called.  
  
The last thing Alan saw before he passed out was his knight mistress chopping down the creature that had taken a bite out of him.  
  
***  
  
Aly lay in bed rubbing her neck thoughtfully. It felt good to touch skin instead of the rough slave collar that had once been there.  
  
There was so much to think about. The spring had been quiet. Almost too quiet for her liking. Kyprioth had said that things wouldn't be easily, and it hadn't been, in a way. It wasn't easy because she and the other protectors of Sarri and Dove were always waiting for something. Aly and her friends were always on their toes, but nothing happened.  
  
"Enjoying your rest?" Aly jumped up from her bed and drew the knives that she always kept in sheath at her wrists. She dropped into a fighter's crouch, ready for some action.  
  
"Oh, it's you," she said grouchily to the god who had decided to make her his pawn.  
  
"You seem so disappointed, expecting someone else?" the trickster asked slyly.  
  
"Expecting anyone else!" she cried as she carefully slid her knives back into their sheaths, "You said that the rest of the time that our wager lasts would be difficult and nothing's happened. Nothing at all!"  
  
The Trickster grinned, shaking his head at her impatience as if she were a small child, "I'm just waiting for a few more pieces to fall into place. Then, believe me, you will long for these restful days!"  
  
"What other," she began to ask before she felt a tingle in the back of her head. It wasn't the familiar feeling of her Sight, but something else. For a split second her shoulder burned with a stinging pain. She cried out in surprise before the pain went away as abruptly as it had come.  
  
"Something's happened to Alan..." she realized.  
  
"That's interesting," Kyprioth said distractedly.  
  
"What do you know?" she asked him suspiciously. "What's going on in Tortall?"  
  
"Nothing much," he assured her but seeing the scathing look she gave him, the god decided to rethink his choice of words. "Well, a little something. You see, um, Corus is under attack."  
  
"What!?!" Aly cried.  
  
"Yes, well, Rubinyan has decided to attack Tortall, which actually works out well for me because that whole battle is keeping the great gods busy. Now I can speed up my little game." He grinned.  
  
"How is war at all good?" she asked shocked. She wondered what had happened to her brother, but didn't want to give the god some piece of information to hold over her. Gods were tricky to deal with.  
  
"You remember I said I would send you help, well its coming. Be ready." Trickster gave her a big fat wink and disappeared.  
  
"Gods," Aly muttered with disgust, wonder what he meant. She decided to go talk over this puzzle with Ulasim, Ochobu, and Chenaol.  
  
***  
  
Tear streamed down Daine's face as the hot iron touched her skin again, but by now her back was one big pain and the added injury blended with all the others. She was just tired.  
  
She could almost hear the hooded man beside her sigh at her unending silence. At the sound of boots clicking sharply on the floor, he came around in front of Daine to see who their visitor was.  
  
Rubinyan strode in, a smile quivering on his lips at the sight of Daine.  
  
"How are things going boys?" he asked as the men who rushed to bow to the regent king. Neither spoke for a moment, looking at each other. Finally the taller man answered in his gruff voice.  
  
"Sire, we ain't been able to get nothing out of her."  
  
"What's that?" Rubinyan asked, as if not believing his ears.  
  
"We haven't got nothin' sire." He said again.  
  
"You have had and entire days and nothing!" He shook his head, but was not nearly as angry as Daine had hoped he would be. "Well, why don't we speed things up a bit, huh? I had hoped to have it beaten out of her, but I'm an impatient man." he reached into the pocket of his silken tunic and pulled out a tiny bottle of clear liquid, squiring it around in the vile.  
  
Daine knew what the clear liquid was. Rubinyan held truth serum. The Queen's Riders used the same liquid to interrogate bandits and criminals they captured. She had seen first hand just what the serum could do. Once it slid down your throat, you could hold nothing back, and had to answer any question asked of you. She trembled. All of this would be for nothing if she spilled everything to Rubinyan now! Fiercely she clamped her lips shut.  
  
"Ah, so you know what I hold in my hand?" he asked her. He turned to the shorter hooded man, handing him the vile. "If you'd be so kind."  
  
The tall man grabbed her head and forced her mouth open as the other poured the liquid down her throat. She gagged refusing to swallow, but a gloved hand covered her nose and so she was forced to swallow to breath.  
  
The men released her and stepped back. Rubinyan smirked at her, victory shone in his eyes. Daine gulped. It would take only seconds for the serum to go into effect. The strange thing was, that she didn't feel any different, didn't feel herself falling into he stupor that the liquid caused. Curiously she looked up at the regent.  
  
"What do you know about the King and Queen of Tortall?" he asked confidently.  
  
Daine waited for the answer to pop out of her mouth, but no answer came. Grinning she shook her head.  
  
"I said, what do you know, Veralidiane!" Rubin cried.  
  
Again she shook her head.  
  
"Why isn't it working?" the regent demanded angrily.  
  
Daine for one was wondering the same question.  
  
***  
  
"Come on your highness, I've saddled your pony for your daily ride." The holster said, trying to stop the quiver in his voice from being heard. He couldn't believe what he was about to do.  
  
His father had always told him to never fool around with noble women, that they always wanted somethin' from ye, but he had ignored the warning, too caught up in the moment. The Queen had taken interest in him, him! A lowly holster, so he figured that she didn't count as just any noble.  
  
He bowed to the young king and regally lifted him into the saddle.  
  
"Be careful," he said ironically.  
  
"Who needs to be careful? I want adventure!" he kicked his mild pony in the ribs, anxious to ride. "Come on aunty, let's go!" he called to the regent queen who now trotted over to her nephew, giving the holster a sly wink as she passed.  
  
"Of course you highness, why don't we gallop?" Dunevon gasped in surprise at the offer. He had never been allow to ride his pony at a full gallop before and clapped with delight.  
  
"Yah!" he cried, pulling on his beast's reins in anticipation. Little did the poor boy know his pony's bit had been studded with sharp bits of metal, placed there by the holster. The pony reared at the pain its mouth, dancing on its hind legs and pawing at the air.  
  
Dunevon didn't stand a chance. He slid right off of his too loosely cinched saddle and onto the ground among the kicking hooves of the pony. When the holster finally soothed the poor beast, the King was little more than a disfigured, trampled corpse.  
  
Imajane grinned down at him, and he beamed with pride at having served her, although he couldn't bare to look at the poor child's body.  
  
"The King!" she gasped sarcastically, "I must inform Rubinyan. Oh my poor, poor nephew, how could this have happened?" smiling she slid off her horse and rushed back up to the palace.  
  
***  
  
"Where are you from?" Rubinyan asked desperately, hoping for an answer, any answer but again none came. He couldn't fathom why the serum wasn't working, it always worked! Hearing the opening of a cell door behind him, he spun to great his wife. She was in tears.  
  
What a wonderful actress, he thought to himself; she could have been a player! "What's wrong my love," he asked concerned, ignoring the girl who sat beaten at his feet.  
  
'It's Dunevon, he was, he was," she stumbled for the right words, "He was killed, trampled by his horse!"  
  
"His horse?" Rubin asked playing his part, "There's nary a beast gentler that that one in the world! How did it trample him?"  
  
"Some one must have upset the pony, for it to spook like that," Imajane whispered. Suddenly she pointed to Daine as if noticing for the first time that she was there.  
  
"You! Your wild magic. You must have made the horse kill the King. Murderer!" Imajane cried through tears '"My poor nephew, you will hang for this!" she cried, kicking Daine.  
  
Rubinyan looked at the girl, pleased to find her confused and startled, wonder what was going on. She looked at him, her face clearly wondering how she could be blamed for the King's death while the chains she had worn for the past day contained her wild magic.  
  
Quietly, he said, "I supposed that makes me King," He hugged his wife trying to comfort her. Inside he was grinning; he and his wife could out maneuver even the gods.  
  
Turning back to Daine he said, "As my first act as King of the Copper Isles, I order the execution of Veralidaine Sarrasi. This execution is to be carried out tomorrow at dawn." He grabbed his wife's shoulders and steered her of the dungeon.  
  
"Well, your highness, shall we go inform the people of the terrible news?" he asked the queen.  
  
She smiled at him, "I think we shall sire."  
  
Together they strolled off to call for a court assembly where they would break the heart wrenching news. Rubinyan yawned; it was going to be a very good day.  
  
***  
  
Well, that turned out to be quite a long one. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	13. The Black God

Chapter 13. It seems like I haven't posted in forever! I've actually had this chapter done for a couple days but I wanted to really edit it and get all the emotions right. Not a happy chapter, let me tell you. And let me say thanks times a thousand to all my reviewers, I seem to have built up a small 'following' of people reading my story and it's really exciting to find people telling you what the think of your story every step of the way. It's great. So without further ado, here's chapter 13.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places in this story belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
***  
  
When King Rubinyan left, and he was really the king now based on what Daine had heard, the hooded men left as well. They said nothing to her in parting, but the taller hooded man had looked back at her as he left. His brown eyes had been filled with what Daine could have sworn was respect. That or pity.  
  
When they left, so did their torchlight. She was engulfed in darkness again, but Daine liked it better than way. The light brought nothing but pain, as she knew it would bring tomorrow.  
  
Tomorrow, she would... she could even bring herself to think about tomorrow. Shakily, she lied down to rest, careful not put weight on her blistered back.  
  
Tomorrow. She had to think about it though, she had to prepare herself for death, but she didn't want to go to the Black God's realm without saying good-bye to those she cared about. Tears slid silently now down her face. She should have never come here. Remembering her promise to return to Numair she sighed. It would be the first time that she would ever break a real promise to him. And the last.  
  
A mouse sniffed curiously at her pockets, looking for food.  
  
Daine picked him up. Holding him gently, she stroked his back with her shaking fingers.  
  
"What're you doing down here, mouse brother?" she asked, knowing that he didn't hear her with her wild magic contained. Still, the mouse could sense that she was not a threat and so sat down and nibbled on a tasty morsel that he had picked up somewhere.  
  
Daine smiled, realizing that wild magic or no, she still shared a bond with animals that no chains could break. No matter how alone she felt now, she wasn't. She had a friend even now. She would always have the People.  
  
Suddenly, Daine felt that she had the strength to make it through the long night and face the next day. She spent the rest of the night thinking about her family and friends, whispering to each of them each a quiet good-bye, and sending prayers to the gods to watch over them when she was gone.  
  
***  
  
Lady Keladry sat quietly by the side of her delirious squire, wondering if he would even make it through the night. The winged snake that had bitten him had been among the venomous types, and most who had been bitten by those vicious snakes died within hours of the bite. Alan was shivering uncontrollably. His skin was pale and tinged with green and the knight could tell that he was it a lot of pain.  
  
It was all her fault. She should have let him stay with her where he'd have been safe. He would have been able to see the oncoming snake if she hadn't sent him away. Kel held her head in her hands, unable to believe that her first squire, and her friend, was dying. And there was nothing she could do to stop it. She hated feeling helpless as she was now.  
  
Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up into the green eyes of her friend Neal. The healer looked exhausted, his skin tinged gray and his eyes drooping even now as he was trying to comfort her.  
  
"Stop it Kel," she said sternly to her.  
  
"Stop what?" Kel replied, putting up her Yamani mask to cover her emotions. She wasn't about to let Neal see her like this.  
  
"Stop beating yourself up over this. It wasn't your fault; none of the fighters on the wall saw the serpent coming. Some even swore that it had to have been under an invisibility spell to get in that close." Even as he spoke, Kel shook her head, not believing a word he said.  
  
"No Neal, it is my fault. I'm his Knight Mistress! I'm supposed to watch out for him, guide him to knighthood, not get him killed! He's dying right in front of me. There's no way that you can put the blame for this elsewhere." She sighed and wiped her squire's brow with a cool cloth, trying to help him with the pain.  
  
"He still might make it Kel," Neal said, but even he didn't believe himself. He had seen too many people die right before his eyes from the bite that Alan had suffered. There was nothing that his healing gift could do to reverse the poison's effect, as hard as he tried. "He's a strong young lad, he might yet make it through this."  
  
"Are you sure there's no cure for this Neal?" she asked, hope in her voice.  
  
Neal hated the answer that he had to give her now, but she would know if she lied to him. It was best to tell her the truth. "I've asked my father and Numair, both of them have never even heard of such an immortal, let alone a cure for its venom. Perhaps," he stopped himself from finish the thought that he had just had. It was impossible.  
  
"What Neal? I know you're thinking up something. If there is anything I can do that might save Alan, I have to do it. I have to."  
  
"But its impossible Kel," he said  
  
"Neal, you didn't see the look on Alanna's face when I told her what happened, when I told her that her youngest son was dying. She looked empty, just empty. I've failed her and Alan, and I won't do it again. You of all people should know, whether she admits it or not even to them, her children are her world."  
  
Neal nodded, "I was thinking of something I read it a book when I was a page. It was a book about the medicines of the Southern lands. There was a bit about snakebites. Down that far south, there are many poisonous snakes. None of them are immortals, but they look very similar to the ones we're fighting out there." He gestured to the wall, which was visible from the ballroom balcony where they know sat.  
  
"The book said that the only cure for a snake bite was to capture a live snake of the same species, collect some of its venom, then mix it with certain herbs and pour it over the bite wound."  
  
"Cure a venomous bite with more venom? Neal that's crazy!" Kel replied.  
  
"I know," Neal said wearily, "but the book was written by one of the most famous healers in the south. Besides, what have we got to lose?"  
  
The two best friends looked at each other for a long moment before Kel stood up and brushed off her breeches quickly. She unsheathed her sword, Griffin.  
  
"I'll be back," she said, "Send for me, if..."  
  
"I will," Neal promised, watching his friend as she retreated from the balcony. That girl never ceased to amaze him. Beside him, Alan rolled onto his side, mumbling to himself. Neal looked at him, realizing that the boy didn't have much time left.  
  
"Hurry Kel," he whispered, before rushing off to the herb storage room, trying to remember the ingredients from the book.  
  
***  
  
"So what do you think he means? I thought the help he promised was Nawat and the crows," Aly said as she finished relating the story of what Kyprioth had told her to her friends. Ochobu, Chenoal, and Ulasim were all present. Nawat was out who knows where (probably eating bugs, Aly thought with a grimace) and Fesgao was on guard duty.  
  
"Well, in any case, I don't think we need anymore outsiders' help." Ochobu Dodeka said firmly, "No offense Aly, but this is whole issue is a raka one."  
  
"Perhaps," Chenoal said, "The help is a raka."  
  
"Can't be," Ulasim said as he sharpened his sword, "Our god, let's not forget, is a trickster. Knowing him, he'll throw us another luarin, or an enemy that he considers help to keep us by keeping us on our toes."  
  
Aly nodded in agreement. "Kyprioth seemed very amused about the whole idea."  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Chenoal said regretfully, "I bet..."  
  
"What do you bet?" a voice asked.  
  
The four servants turned to find a very curious thirteen-year-old standing in the doorway of the kitchen where they had been discussing Kyprioth's appearance.  
  
"Hello Dovesary," Aly said calmly.  
  
"What are you waiting to see?" the girl asked suspiciously.  
  
There were many times that Aly admired Dove's uncanny ability at listening at doors, but this was definitely not one of them. The other three looked at Aly, clearly expressing with their eyes that it would be best for Aly to answer this question. She was after all the best liar among them.  
  
"Whether Dunevon will be king for long," she said, making her voice as innocent as she could, as if she didn't have a care that Dove had just intruded on their conversation. Dove and Sarai had no idea of their royal raka blood and Aly and her friends thought it was best if they didn't tell them this yet. It would only put more pressure on the poor girls' shoulders. They already were suspicious of something, what with all the raka who stared at them wherever they went, but this would be a shock.  
  
"I know that's not what you were talking about, there's some sort of secret you all are hiding from Sarai and me. I know it! I'll find out sooner or later Aly!" she cried, storming out of the kitchen. In a moment, she hurried back into to say, "And you never call me by my whole name unless you don't want to tell me something!" before hastening away again.  
  
Aly swore silently to herself for a making a slip like that. Stupid, she thought.  
  
Chenoal smiled, "She's learning from you Aly. It'll be good to have someone close to our queen who keeps her eyes and ears open if we," she corrected herself, "once we rise."  
  
"We have to be more careful," Ulasim said quietly.  
  
"We're going to have to tell them sometime," Ochobu said wisely.  
  
"Let's deal with that another time," Aly said wearily. The trickster's game was once again becoming difficult. "How about we agree to tell them once this mysterious help comes, agreed?" she asked  
  
"Agreed," her three friends said in unison.  
  
"If it comes at all," Aly heard Chenoal mutter under her breath.  
  
***  
  
Hours later, Daine was once again awoken by the stinging of torch light in her eyes. She was surprised that she had slept at all, with all that had been on her mind.  
  
The hooded men had returned, but this time they unlocked her tether from the wall, each one gripping one of her arms to keep her from trying to run off.  
  
All of this amused Daine slightly; them thinking that she would even have the strength to run off after the previous day. Roughly, a bag was pulled over her head and again she could see nothing at all.  
  
She could feel herself being carried along a long passage way and up some steps. She tried to keep track of all the turns she could feel that they were taking, but she soon was lost.  
  
Minutes later, Daine could feel fresh air on her bare feet and hands. It felt good to be outside again. She was comforted by the thought that at least she would die outside surrounded by the People.  
  
***  
  
When the bag was removed from her head, Daine blinked and found herself standing on a wooden platform. In front of her a crowd of hundreds stood, jeering her. A few even threw rotten vegetables, but none of this mattered to her.  
  
She focused not on the crowd but on the sun, the sky and the trees around her. It was a beautiful morning. She took it all in, breathing in the fresh air deeply. Daine realized in the back of the mind that she was standing on a trap door and that a hangman's noose hung ominously in front of her, but she wasn't afraid anymore. She didn't cry, didn't speak. She was empty of all emotion.  
  
The crowd hushed as a voice magically amplified spoke out.  
  
"Veralidaine Sarrasi of Tortall is herby charged with the murder of King Dunevon and espionage against the new King and Queen of the Copper Isles..."  
  
The herald read a long list of titles and fief to which the royal pair claimed ownership. However, Daine found the chirping of the birds around her and the barking of dogs much more comforting.  
  
When the voice stopped, Daine looked up to find one of the hooded men coming to her. Firmly, he settled the noose around her neck. As he retreated he whispered to her, "Go to the Black God with pride young one."  
  
The sharp snap of rolling drums abruptly blocked out the comforting sounds of the birds. In one last attempt at rescuing herself, Daine tried to cry out to the People.  
  
"Please, help me!" she silently called, but none of the animals around her heard.  
  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She firmly planted a picture of her friends and family in her mind, taking in all of their features, especially Numair and Sarralyn.  
  
Without warning, the firm wood beneath her feet gave way and she began to fall. Quickly, she took a deep breath before the rope tightened around her neck, cutting off all hopes of air.  
  
Daine kicked her legs from side to side, trying to find a foothold, but the gallows were too well crafted for such a commodity. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of all that she was losing. Daine wasn't ready to leave this realm. She still had so much to do, among which was watching her daughter grow up, teaching her what it meant to be a wild mage.  
  
Opening her eyes, she starred fiercely at the crowd before her, even as her body began to tire from its starvation of oxygen. In the center of the crowd at dark hooded figure appeared, stretching a beckoning hand to her. Her eyes widened in surprise, but no one in the crowd seemed to notice the figure that was so clearly a god. Daine recognized the Dark God immediately, and this only caused her to struggle harder. No, she called silently to him, I can't come with you. Not yet!  
  
Slowly the god made his way to her. He floated effortlessly onto the gallows platform and leaned over. Daine stared defiantly into the shadows of his faceless head. The dark God shook his head and reached a hand out to her face. The god slowly put his hand on her head and suddenly, Daine felt content, relaxed. Perhaps, death wouldn't be so bad. All of her worries were gone. She knew that Numair would take care of their little girl, and her parents would watch over them too.  
  
Daine had seen a few hangings during her time in Tortall working with the riders. Mostly bandits and a few traitors. She had hated them all. It seemed so strange that people gathered around and cheered as other lost their lives. She had only gone because she was expected to. One thing that she always noticed was how after a minute or two of struggle, the prisoners always stopped suddenly, as if death had snuck up on them and they had only just noticed it. Now she knew that that moment of surrender was when the Black God came to claim them.  
  
As though, she were separate from her own body, she watched it stop fighting. Sighing, she closed her eyes for what she knew to be the last time.  
  
***  
  
Okay, I know what your thinking, Why in the world did you just kill of Daine! , or something of the sort. Well, I had to make things turn out this way for the story to make sense. Please, don't give up on me yet though, I got a lot more up my sleeves. Thanks and review! ;) 


	14. Breath

Chapter 14. I know some of you aren't very happy with what happened last chapter, but think about it guys. Did I actually say I killed off Daine? I only said that I had to write that scene the way it was for plot building... 'nough said. Read and review! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places in this story, they belong to Tamora Pierce  
  
*** If someone had asked Daine what dying was like, she could have described it without difficulty. It was like slipping into a nice warm bath and falling asleep. She had not a worry, not a regret and she just felt like she was ready for a nice long nap.  
  
She was slowly drifting down a black tunnel, the Black God gripping her hand comfortingly. Above her she could faintly see her own body, swinging desolately from the gallows, and below a foggy haze would soon greet her. What was beyond that haze, Daine could only guess.  
  
She turned to the god at her side, deciding to ask him herself. In a voice that she could only hear in her mind she asked, "Is this the realm of the dead?"  
  
The god turned his shadowed face towards her, studying her intently. Daine wondered briefly what his face looked like, or if he even had a face. She had asked her ma this question one midwinter when she and her father had visited Daine, but even she who was a god herself and who had died wasn't sure.  
  
The Green Lady had answered in a hushed voice, "If I only I knew, dear. The Black God hardly ever leaves his own realms. I don't think even his brother Mithros and his sister the Mother Goddess have ever seen his face."  
  
Now the dark hood tilted slightly, as if its owner was pondering an answer. Abruptly the god turned his gaze upward to the world Daine had left behind. Daine followed his stare and saw that some sort of commotion was going on above them.  
  
And then she could breath. She took three great ragged breaths before she even realized that she was breathing. Opening her eyes, she found that she was no longer in the tunnel between life and death, but was lying on the solid reassuring wood of the gallows, which she had been swinging above moments before.  
  
That's a funny thought, Daine pondered dazedly, gallows being reassuring. In front of her face a pair of worn brown boots danced right and left, some times disappearing a moment before clicking loudly back onto the platform.  
  
After several more deep breaths, Daine realized that the boots weren't dancing, they were fighting. Regaining control over her senses, she heard the sounds of fighting. Looking up, she saw a blur standing over her, pushing back the assaults of several burly looking executioners. The blur, which Daine realized was actually a person, did not look like it was going to win. Beyond the three or four executioners now trying to contain the fighter, a troop of City Guards who had been witnesses were making their way, swords drawn towards the fighting.  
  
A tall man advanced from behind the blur, knife drawn, settling down into a fighter's crouch. Daine sluggishly managed to force her mouth to work.  
  
"Behind you!" she croaked, her throat tight.  
  
Swiftly, the blur turned and landed a kick on the stomach of its attacker. The man hunched over in pain, and in answer to the gesture, the fighter dropped an elbow onto the man's back before breaking his arm and taking his knife away. For the moment, the area surrounding Daine and her rescuer was clear and the fighter stood still long enough for Daine to identify her. Then quickly, the girl launched into a fresh attack as a few of the City Guardsmen reached her.  
  
I have to be seeing things, Daine told herself, blinking several times. She could have sworn she had just seen Ms. Sadinga's friend Lani. Upon a second look, Daine realized that she was right.  
  
The first of the guardsmen reached them, thrusting his sword out dangerously in front of him. Lani, side stepped the sword before grabbing her attacker's arm and throwing her knee into the man's wrist. Daine couldn't help but wince as she heard the audible pop of the man's breaking bones.  
  
The raka was a tempest of furry, moving so fast the Daine could barely keep track of her movements. Every blow that she took was paid back double.  
  
Daine struggled to stand, her body weak from her close demise. She got as far as sitting up before getting too dizzy to continue. That'll do for now, Daine thought, still staring in wonder at the fighting going on above her.  
  
The last two City Guards seemed to have grown wiser from watching the failed attempts of their companions. The two guards attacked in unison, each swinging their sword in a different direction in attempts to cut Lani in two.  
  
Lani dropped like a stone to the ground, swinging her leg in a wide arc, sweeping one swordsman's legs out from under him. Quickly she stood up, but no fast enough. The second attacker cut into Lani's arm deeply as she had turned to face him again.  
  
A sound of furry ripped through the air. To Daine it sounded like the cry of a cat when a dog entered its territory. The roar had come from quiet, shy Lani. In moments, the man who had injured her was in no more a position to attack her. Or anyone, Daine thought wryly, for a matter of years.  
  
The crowd who had watched Daine's execution was now scattering in every direction, trampling over those too slow to get out of the stampede's way. A few of the stronger looking men had stayed, perhaps thinking to assist the Guards in detaining Lani, but after witnessing the defeat of the last guardsmen, they decided that it was best to leave.  
  
Through one of the alleys to the right, Daine noticed another, larger troop of City Guards rushing to the scene.  
  
Again, she struggled to make her mouth work. "Lani," she breathed, "You've got more company."  
  
Lani looked down, clutching her bleeding arm in surprise. Seeing Daine, she grinned wickedly.  
  
"I almost forgot why I was here. Welcome back to the realm of the living, Sarra, I thought that I was too late." She looked over to the advancing soldiers. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat with those fellas, I think it'd be best if we got out of here."  
  
Lani reached down a hand to her, which Daine gripped tightly. With a strong pull, Daine was on her feet again. She attempted to balance herself, but found that she was too dizzy and too tired to move.  
  
"I don't think I'll be going any where too fast," she said, "Go on, get out of here." She tried to get the girl to save herself. In response, Lani shook her head.  
  
"Not a chance, lady." With that she bend over scooped Daine onto her back. "You haven't got much meat on your bones, so you're light enough." And then they were off.  
  
***  
  
"No no, my lady, your grip's all wrong," Ulasim corrected Lady Sarai.  
  
Aly lazed on the lawns just out side of Tanair's village, basking in the spring sun. The weather was always perfect at Tanair. In the summer, it wasn't too hot, and the winters were mild to a Tortallan girl.  
  
There were definitely benefits of being free, Aly thought lazily, as she watched Ulasim teaching Sarai and Duchess Winnamine the art of the sword. Now Dove and Sarai couldn't order her to do things that she really didn't want to do. Such as learn how to weald the sword.  
  
Of course, they didn't know that she already had learned the basics from the best. In an attempt at mother daughter bonding, Aly's mother had taught her all she could ever want to know about the sword. She had also learned from the lessons that knives were much simpler and more reliable.  
  
Aly fingered her knives, glad to have a good set always on her person. The first few months at Tanair had been a dance with trouble without a good set of knives. All she had had was a dull old kitchen knife, hardly enough to do any real damage.  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes, Aly saw a form plop down next to her. Always weary, she reached down to her boot, as if to scratch an itch, but she really was just giving herself an excuse to grip the sharp length of steel that she kept there.  
  
"Easy there luarin," Ochuba said, "the god wouldn't be pleased if you gut all of the help he gives you."  
  
Never turning to look at the mage, Aly answered crisply, "Will you ever call me by my name, Ochuba, or will you continually refer to me as if I'm something stuck on your boot that you can't seem to scrape off?"  
  
"No." she answered, amusement hinting in her voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Aly asked, watching as Sarai began a bout against one of the new guards who had come to Tanair.  
  
"I want to watch her fight," Ochuba answered distractedly, watching as Sarai circled her opponent, practice sword gripped tightly in her right hand. She swung her weapon at the head of her opponent before being blocked at the last moment. She followed this attack with a side slice to the right and then a back handed one to the left. This move was known as the butterfly cross. Once the second blow was blocked, Sarai shuffled in close to her opponent, meeting him hilt to hilt. The abrupt blow to the fingers gripping his blade, caused the guard to stumble back in pain. He tripped over his own feet and fell to the guard. When he struggled to get up, he found Sarai's blade quivering at his neck.  
  
"Not bad," Ochuba muttered, "the guard's as green as they come, but she does know how to swing that thing."  
  
"She as good as one of the warrior queens of the past?" Aly asked.  
  
"Ha," Ochuba said, "In a fight with Queen Imiary, she wouldn't have even bring a sweat to her highness's brow." Ochuba stood up and dusted off grass from her clothes. "Yet."  
  
***  
  
Daine bounced painfully up and down as Lani jumped down off the platform and raced into the square.  
  
"We need to disappear, fast," Lani panted.  
  
"We need a horse Lani, you can't carry me forever." Daine gasped, still struggling to breath through her partially closed windpipe.  
  
"Right," Lani said, "I think I know someone who would be more than happy to lend us his noble steed."  
  
Quickly, Lani changed directions and headed back toward where they had come. Now Daine could see where they were going. They were headed right to the booth where a very flustered King Rubinyan and Queen Imajane were sitting.  
  
"You're not gonna..." Daine began.  
  
"Of course I am," Lani answered impatiently as she continued to run.  
  
Upon seeing the return of their escaped prisoner, Imajane jumped to her feet yelling, "There, there!" frantically trying to call the guards who were unfortunatly busy, Daine thought with a grin, getting to know the ground quite well.  
  
Abruptly, Lani stopped in front of the royal pair and the nobles who also occupied the booth.  
  
"What are you doing?" Daine hissed.  
  
"Just having a bit of fun, Ms. Sarra." Lani replied. She didn't even seem to care that twenty or so guards were desperately fighting their way upstream of the crowd towards them.  
  
Lani bowed awkwardly, still carrying Daine. "Good morning, you majesties." Only a simpleton could have missed the sarcasm in her voice. Then she continued on her way to the back of the booth.  
  
"You'll hang for this!" Rubinyan cried, drawing his dress sword from its scabbard.  
  
"Will I your majesty?" Lani asked happily, "We'll see." By now they were out of site of the monarchs and in sight of a group of horses.  
  
Daine gasped. These had to be the most beautiful horses she had ever seen. The one closest to them was midnight black, so dark that the stallion almost appeared blue. This was the one Lani hurried up to.  
  
The stallion tried to rear in fright at the two humans who startled it, but was pulled back down to the ground by its reins which where tied tightly to a nearby post.  
  
"Good horsey," Lani whispered. "Big horsey," she added.  
  
"Put me down," Daine said quickly, "I'll calm him down, you untied his reins."  
  
Lani quickly dropped her load by the side of the frightened horse. Daine grabbed his mane to support herself and gently stoked the poor thing's neck.  
  
"It's alright, you handsome lad," she whispered softly to him, "We won't hurt you." Though the chains that she still wore contained her wild magic, the stallion calmed at the gentle voice it heard.  
  
"Done!" Lani said.  
  
"Good," Daine answered, "Can you give me a boost up?"  
  
Within moments, she sat atop the horse, Lani behind her, guiding him into an ally behind the booth where the nobility sat. As they galloped away, the guards finally caught up with them. Their arrows fell too short though, as the two women disappeared into the maze of the streets of Rajmaut.  
  
***  
  
"Come on Aly, tell us a story!" Elsren whinned, pulling at her skirts. He and Petranne had been napping quietly in the grass just moments before, but now they were wide-awake and full of energy.  
  
Aly sighed, "Wouldn't you rather watch your mother and Sarai practice sword play?"  
  
Elsren folded his little arms across his chest. "Watching is no fun! I want to try, but mama won't let me."  
  
"Please Aly!" Petranne said, tugging at her arm, "Tell us another story about the lady who talks to horses!"  
  
"Now that's one I haven't heard," Dove said as she sat beside Aly.  
  
"Ladies, master," Aly said in her best loyal servant voice, "I'm sorry, but I haven't the time. It's almost supper time and Chenaol will be needing my help in the kitchen." She stood up and curtseyed. "Begging' your pardon," she added before heading back up to the kitchens.  
  
Aly was too homesick to tell another story about her family as if she didn't know them. Every tale made her long more and more for home, and she couldn't tell anymore stories if she was to finish out her wager with the Trickster.  
  
Aly looked up startled as she heard several crows report from above. Two men were coming very quickly on horses, one several minutes behind the other. The both carried a bag on their backs with the royal insignia.  
  
She'd better go tell the Duchess that messengers were coming.  
  
***  
  
By the time the first messenger arrived at the gates of Tanair, the Duchess and most of her household was there waiting for it.  
  
The weary man dismounted and handed her the first letter.  
  
Quickly, with Sarai and Dove at her sides, Winnamine ripped it open. She took a moment to read it. Beside her, Saria gasped when she finished, and turned away to rush back up to her room. Dove looked stony faced, while the Duchess was at loss of any emotion.  
  
When they were finished, Dove handed the letter to Aly to read.  
  
To the Duchess Winnamine Balitang and her son Duke Elsren,  
  
Your Graces, it has come to the royal family's attention of certain acts of treason that may have been committed by the former Duke Mequen. Your family cannot, of course, be charges with such crimes committed by a deceased man, however, His majesty King Dunevon has seen it fit to banish once again the Balitang family to the estates of Tanair. If any member of the said family ever leaves the island of Lombyn, the Copper Isles shall see this as an act of treason against the crown, resulting in death.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Regent King Rubinyan Jimajen of the Copper Isles  
  
Rubinyan had an agenda, that was for certain. The man had come to the Balitang family, not more than four months ago, pardoning them and begging them to return to Rajmuat, however now, his loyalties had seemed to change. Mequen was the least traitorous man in the entire island nation and Rubin knew that well, however his so-called friend was disgracing him by accusing him of such a crime after his death.  
  
What did he have to gain by keeping the Balitangs on Lombyn, Aly wondered. Then she remembered the line to the throne. If anything happened to Dunevon, Elsren would be king. That is unless, Aly thought wryly, Rubinyan and Imajane have anything to say about it. From what Aly had seen of Rubinyan, he was a man to be regarded carefully. He wanted the throne and nothing was going to stop him.  
  
That was when the second messenger arrived. This letter was obviously much shorter because Winnamine only glanced at it before tossing it onto the ground.  
  
"King Dunevon is dead," She announced to her household and the villagers who had gathered. "And Rubinyan and Imajane have declared themselves King and Queen."  
  
Ulasim appeared beside Aly. "If you're thinking along the lines that I am," he said, "This is going to make things very interesting."  
  
***  
  
There, that better? I was never planning to kill Daine. To kill off the main character in you first fic is definitely a recipe for disaster. I just had to have her ALMOST die so that she could find out that Lani was well, who she is. I really didn't mention exactly who she is though, did I? Well, you're smart people, I think you've figured it out. Please review! 


	15. Borrowing

Chapter 15. All right, here it is, sorry for taking so long; I was just...procrastinating. This chapter contains more Aly, as requested. Just to clarify, Lani is Ms. Sadinga's shy niece from the Parrot's beak. If you reread chapter ten, I think you'll remember who she is. I wanted to introduce her then so that I didn't' t have some random person save Daine. If anybody has any more questions, feel free to ask. So, onto the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places in this story, they belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
***  
  
"This is way too perfect for the likes of me," Aly said to Chenoal as she helped the cook peel potatoes for the evening meal in the else empty kitchen. Although she was now Dove's personal maid and didn't have to do such things, it still gave her a chance to talk with the raka woman. "Those two messengers were too close to have traveled on two different ships to get here."  
  
"Which means that they left the palace at about the same time. Royal messenger ships leave at least three times a day," Chenoal added, 'So even if the messages were written just two hours apart, they could have caught two different ships."  
  
"And of course," said Festagio, munching on an apple thoughtfully, "There is the fact that both of the horses they rode were taken out from the very same inn." Aly hadn't even heard him come in. My folks are getting good, she thought wryly.  
  
"Awfully convenient," Chenoal said picking up her favorite clever.  
  
"Convenience has nothing to do with it," Aly muttered  
  
"Umm," Fastigo said pointing to her as he leaned back against the table, "What's even more 'convenient' is how King Dunevon died. They boy's horse trampled him, but my cousin works at the stables at the palace, he looks after our interests there you see, and he said the night a' fore he heard the boy's holster talking in whispers and the like to someone he couldn't see. The next day when the King went for a ride, his pony had a terrible fit. It took the 'startled' holster minutes to calm the beast down. Let's just say there wasn't an open casket funeral."  
  
Aly picked up another potato and carefully slid her knife under the skin and began to peel it. So the regents killed off the last person standing in the way to the throne, she thought to herself. Perhaps the Balitangs' banishment was for the best with such dangerous enemies. Elstren being king would have made her job much more difficult. The palace would have been dripping with assassins sent by Rubinyan and Imajane. Really, it was an act of kindness for them to have banished the Balitangs as opposed to having their throats slit.  
  
"Aly, watch your self!" Chenoal cried, tearing the knife out of her hands. Startled, Aly looked up and discovered that she had peeled her potato down to nothing.  
  
"Sorry," she grinned, "I was thinking."  
  
"When are you not thinking girl? Now get out of here. Lady Dove will be needing your help to wash up for supper anyway."  
  
***  
  
His temples were throbbing. The constant pounding was like a black smith's hammer chipping away at his skull.  
  
Though another morning had dawned with vengeful heat, he shivered. I can't keep this up much longer, he realized.  
  
Numair jumped at a sudden noise, and then scolded himself for the waste of energy when he realized that the noise was only the grumbling of his own stomach. Where was Alan? He wondered. The boy had promised to come by every once in a while to bring food and water, but he hadn't been back since his first visit.  
  
When was that? Numair wondered. It seemed like it had been at least three days ago, but he could only remember the sun setting once since then.  
  
He decided to check on the levels of his gift. He found only traces of his gift remained, starling himself out of his weary stupor.  
  
"Alanna, Jon," he rasped, trying to get someone's attention. He would lose control over his spell at any moment.  
  
"Anyone," He tried, opening up his eyes, he found that all the people nearby were too busy to even hear his whispers.  
  
Suddenly, in front of him, a head appeared. The face was that of a person he could never forget. Inar Hadensra. Frantically, he threw a sloppy punch at it, but found that his hand when straight through. Inar's head laughed.  
  
"Numair, I never took you for a fool, but I am much mistaken. It's amazing that a black robe like you can't even tell a projection from a mage!" His one eyes filled with laugher, Numair noticed briefly that his other eyes was now filled with a black opal. The old inhabitant of that eye socket, a ruby, now sat in Numair's study. He had taken it from the mage in their last, and what he had thought was their final, encounter.  
  
"Whatdyouwant?" Numair said wearily, his words slurring together.  
  
"I want you dead." He said, "But that'll have to wait until we meet in person. I assure you it will be soon. Until then," the head said as it began to fade away.  
  
"Was that who I thought it was," a red head popped up beside the black robe. It belonged to the Lioness.  
  
"Alanna," Numair said urgently, "I can't hold on I..." he passed out, starring into two worried pools of violets.  
  
***  
  
"'Ey watch where you're going!" An angry pepper vendor cried as the stallion danced dangerously close to his cart. Despite his protests, the horse's hindquarters rammed into the man's shakily built cart, spilling his merchandise everywhere.  
  
"Sorry!" Daine yelled over her shoulder, not bothering to look back. This was definitely not the time to stop for apologies.  
  
"How do we get out of this gods forsaken city?" she asked Lani angrily.  
  
"We'd never make it through the main city gates so we're heading to the smaller back gate. It's used mostly by merchants and won't be as heavily guarded. It won't be easy though, seeing as the guards will be expecting us. To get there just keep going the way you're going then." Lani said quickly. Daine was getting the impression that the girl wasn't too familiar with horses.  
  
Up ahead, Daine saw the small gate, just wide enough for one cart to fit through at a time. A small crowd was gathered in front of it. They were all dressed in purple, swords drawn.  
  
"What're we supposed to do?" she cried.  
  
"Just keep riding," Lani said firmly.  
  
What was she thinking? Daine wasn't about to throw this poor gorse onto fifteen aimed swords, and she told her companion so.  
  
"Honestly, Sarra, if you had a horse charging at you a full gallop, would you just standing in front of it?" She had a point, but Daine wasn't quite convinced. Then again, she really didn't have any other options.  
  
With each pounding of the stallion's hooves, the guards grew steadily closer. In moments, they would collide. Daine could sense the stallion beneath her beginning to hesitate.  
  
"Don't you worry a moment about them sir," she told him firmly, hoping that her voice didn't betray her nerves.  
  
She closed her eyes when they were just twenty yards away. She couldn't bear to watch what was going to happen. One way or the other, somebody was bound to get hurt. Three, two, one... and nothing. Opening her eyes, Daine turned and found that at the last moment the guards had thrown themselves to the side.  
  
She let out a whoop of relief and joy. "We're out!" she said looking back to younger girl. She couldn't help but grin when she found that her eyes were squeezed tightly shut.  
  
"Right, wonderful. Let's take the right fork there," she said opening her eyes for a moment to point to a fork in the road ahead. It leads into the jungle. Hopefully we can shake any followers in there, then we can come up with some other plan."  
  
Daine thought this didn't sound too bad. Anything was better that being dead. She turned her face to the breeze, and then leaned into the stallion's neck to pick up speed.  
  
***  
  
Aly made her way up stairs to Dove's room quickly. She was interested to hear what the younger girl had to say about the recent turn of events. Reaching the door to Dove and Sarai's room, she knocked.  
  
"Come in," a voice whimpered. Aly pushed open the door to find Sarai sitting on the bed crying and Dove comforting her. Seeing Aly, Sarai tried to calm herself.  
  
"Hello Aly," the older girl said.  
  
"What's wrong Sarai?" She asked, taking a seat next to the sisters.  
  
"How could Rubinyan do this to us?" She asked more to herself then to Aly, "I know the duchess would probably never have gone back anyway, but was hoping that someday I might..." her voiced trailed off. Aly knew how much Sarai wanted to return to court. She herself had also felt the lure of parties and men and other women to talk with. However, Aly had never had royal assassins after her.  
  
"Oh Sarai," Dove said soothingly, "It can't last forever. Eventually Rubinyan will realize his mistake and I bet he'll even escort you to court himself." Looking into the younger girls eyes, Aly knew that Dove didn't believe a word she said. And neither it seemed, did Sarai.  
  
"I'm sure you're not missing much, Lady Sarai." Aly said.  
  
Saria looked at her with a smirk. "Aly, I told you ages ago to stop calling me Lady." Back at the end of the summer when Aly had saved the lives of the Balitangs, Sarai had insisted that Aly be less formal with her, however, playing the part of the ever dutiful and shy servant, Aly continued to use Lady. "Have you ever been to court?" she asked.  
  
Aly looked down, "No, it's much to grand for the likes of me, but one Midwinter I watched the holiday festivities from a balcony in the ballroom." She looked up, "Would you tell me what court's like here?"  
  
Sarai happily obliged and was soon telling her in great detail of all the happenings of nobles in the Copper Isles court. Soon she forgot all about her sorrow. Aly listened intently, gathering all the information she could to bring back to her father.  
  
***  
  
Keladry of Mindelan knelt readily on the wall of the palace. The sun would soon set, taking away most of the basted heat that had kept the winged snakes from attacking. Her teacher Lindhall Reed had once told her that reptiles were cold blooded, which meant that the winged serpents had to wait until it was cool enough out to attack. Else wise, they would fry from the inside out.  
  
Kel knew that she didn't have much time. While Neal had not come with any word of change during the day, she knew that Alan didn't have much time left. She needed some venom and she needed it know.  
  
Squinting, she saw movement coming from the rooftops below in the city. Hurriedly she pulled out her spyglass and confirmed what she had guessed. The winged snaked were coming out again.  
  
Kel turned to the weary archers who leaned against the wall, trying to get off shots at the mages who were bombarding them.  
  
"Remember," she called down the line of commoners, "You must let one of the serpents come at me. I need one alive."  
  
Jump whined at her feet. The normally fearless dog was quite frightened of the flying snakes.  
  
"It's alright Jump," she told him, "I don't need you right now. I want you to go sit with Alan." The barrel-chested dog looked up at her before licking her hand and trotting off in search of the infirmary. There he would wait with the sparrows. Kel was glad that he was gone. She didn't want him to get hurt.  
  
Hearing the warning calls of the archers around her, the knight looked up to find the snakes were close. She quickly said a prayer to the Goddess for luck and stood up, making an easy target of her self. She needed the snakes to see her. She was human bate.  
  
She gripped her glaive tightly in her right hand. She would need its length and speed when a snaked decided to make a dive at her.  
  
Now the snakes were upon them. The arches got off shots as fast as they could, trying to contain most of the vile creatures, but following orders they left the one farthest to the right alone. This one soared easily through the arrows raining down around it and set its target on her. Hissing with delight it swooped down at her.  
  
It was all about timing. If she swung her glaive too early, she would behead the creature, and if she swung too late, she would die.  
  
Kel waited patiently, Yamani calm. She counted to ten, a time she had calculated other from serpents' dives, and then with all of her speed she sliced upward with her glaive in a move called the broom sweeps clean. She hit her target.  
  
The blue iron of the blade sliced easily through the left wing of the serpent. Making a quick side step, Kel got out of the way just as the snake flopped onto the wall where she had been standing.  
  
Cautiously stepping forward, she nudged the still snake with her glaive. It didn't move, but she could tell by the twitching of its remaining wing, it was still alive. Hurriedly, she picked the thing up by the tail with a gloved hand and shoved it into a feedbag. Then she ran off to find Neal.  
  
***  
  
Daine led the horse through dense jungle for hours, walking him in water as much as it was possible. She didn't want anybody to be able to track them and she had learned many trail hiding techniques from her time with the Queen's Riders.  
  
Twice she could have sworn she heard the baying of hounds, urging the stallion back into a gallop, but found that it was only her ears betraying her.  
  
Finally, they reached the edge of a wide-open plain. She stopped the exhausted horse and carefully dismounted. Lani all but slipped off the stallion's back and hurried behind a tree where Daine heard her empty her stomach.  
  
Daine couldn't help but grin, No she thought, that girl is defiantly not familiar with horses. Grabbing the sweaty horses reins, she led him to a shallow stream where she left him to drink his belly full.  
  
Though she was exhausted, Daine couldn't help but walk with a slight spring in her step. She breathed deeply of the moist jungle air, happy to be alive. Quickly, she returned to where she had left Lani.  
  
Her rescuer looked worse for wear, her normally brown skin looking gray. She was clutching her right arm, causing Daine to remember the fight. Lani had tied a make shift bandage around her arm which looked like it was been ripped from her sturdy coat. Now it was covered in blood. Lani hadn't said a word about it during their ride.  
  
"Sorry," she began, "I'm not much of one for horses," she sat on a log awkwardly. She grabbed her jacket with her left arm and struggled to tear a new bandage from it.  
  
"Let me help," Daine said gently, sitting down next to her. She took the jacket a ripped a strip from the thickest part she could find. Gingerly, she pulled the old sticky bandage away from the wound. She was greeting by a deep slice, cutting through the big muscles in the other girl arm. Daine winced at the sight of it and carefully tied the new bandage on.  
  
"Thanks," Lani breathed.  
  
"No," Daine said, "It's me who should be thanking you. You saved my life. Where did you learn to fight like that?" she asked remembering the amazing scene that she had witnessed.  
  
"I'm a Shang warrior," she answered, "I just don't like to spread the word, especially not here in the islands." Daine waited for her to explain why, but no explanation came. A shang warrior, she thought to herself. Lani looked to be no older than 19, very young to have become one of the famed and honored Shang. The Shang were deadly, fighting the best with their hands and feet, but could also handle all manner of weapons. "I'm just glad I wasn't too late, when I arrived and found that you were already hanging there..."  
  
"You were right on time," Daine assured her with a grin. "I can never thank you enough,"  
  
Lani looked away, embarrassed. Doing so, she saw the stallion returning to them. "We can't keep him, you know," she said, "He stands out too much, we can send him back towards the city and throw off any pursuers."  
  
Daine nodded and straightened with a wince before giving the horse one last loving stroke and scarring him into a gallop back in the direction they had come. Turning back, she found Lani staring at the plain before them.  
  
"If were going to cross this," she noted, "we'd best do it before nightfall." This Daine didn't understand and she said so.  
  
"This is the Plain of Sorrows, Sara, or should I call you Daine when no one's around?"  
  
"Daine's fine," she answered, thinking it would be quite refreshing to hear her own name on the lips of others once again.  
  
"Daine then," Lani said smiling, "No one crosses the Plain of Sorrows at night, out of respect for the dead. Even the luarin."  
  
"The dead?" Daine asked puzzled.  
  
Lani nodded somberly, "Almost 300 years ago, this is where the last battle was fought in the war against the luarin invaders. The raka lost and the luarin gained control over the Isles. It was a slaughter, none of my people surrendering themselves to anyone but the Black God."  
  
Daine was silent. Was the fate of the raka people what waited for her friends back in Tortall if they lost? She hoped not.  
  
"That was the day that I lost hold on my Isles," A deep voice said from behind them.  
  
***  
  
Neal's hand quivered as he tipped the blue tinged liquid into the squire's mouth. It was a small tremor, but Kel noticed it nonetheless. She had known Neal since the first day of training as a page and knew that he was nervous behind the calm front he put up as a healer. She sent a prayer to the Trickster that such a crazy cure would work. He was the type of god who just might take pleasure in letting the concoction work.  
  
They were alone on the balcony. The Lioness had not been able to come sit at her son's side. She was busy protecting the king, who had taken over Numair's spell. Numair lay sleeping in the next bed over, his gift drained completely.  
  
Neal stepped back when the entire antidote was gone. He turned to Kel. "Now we wait." She nodded.  
  
At first, nothing seemed to change, but then Alan turned over in his sleep and his breathing came easier. In another couple of moments, he lost his grayish color and slept peaceful.  
  
Neal was starring in disbelief. "It worked," he muttered to himself, "It actually worked."  
  
Kel stood up from her chair and hugged him tightly. Neal tensed in surprise at first, but then relaxed.  
  
"You're wonderful Neal!" she cried.  
  
He grinned wickedly, "You're just realizing this now Mindelan?" Kel stepped out of the hug and gave him a playful shove. "Meathead!" she retorted, her worry disappearing.  
  
"You," he accused, "Have been spending much too much time with my fair cousin. I've got to go inform Duke Baird of this." He rushed off to spread the news of his success.  
  
***  
  
Both women turned in alarm at this unexpected visitor. Lani dropped into a fighter's crouch and Diane pulled out a knife she had found in the stallion's saddle.  
  
Their visitor was a middle-aged raka man, dressed in nothing but the best. He had rings on every finger and toe and had a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Daine thought he looked very familiar.  
  
Lani stood up, looking annoyed. "It's just you," she said familiarly to the man. Obviously they knew each other.  
  
"Oh, somebody's a cranky little kitty," he winked at Daine. "Thanks for helping Ms. Sarrasi here. Her parents would've been an itsy bit mad if anything had happened to her."  
  
How does he know my ma and da? Daine wondered.  
  
"Kyprioth, what do you need now? Daine's safe, just like you asked." Lani said.  
  
"So I can see," he bowed with a hint of mocking to Daine, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm a friend of your father's." That settled what Daine had suspected, he was a god. But which one? She quickly looked him over again, stopping to look into his mischievous eyes. Then she knew.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you too Trickster." She answered politely.  
  
"Ah, you know me!" a smile danced across his bearded face, "Wonderful! Yes, well down to business. You see, I'm going to need to 'borrow' you two for the summer."  
  
"Borrow?" Lani asked laughing.  
  
"Yes borrow," the Trickster snapped, "I need you both to go to Lombyn Island, Taniar Estate. There are some people there that are going to need your," he struggled to find the right word, "Expertise."  
  
Lani looked up sharply, "You mean it's time?" she asked.  
  
"Just about," Trickster, or Kyprioth as Lani had called him answered. Daine felt quite on the outside of this conversation. Later she would have to ask Lani what they were talking about.  
  
Daine took a moment to review her options. She desperately wanted to go home to her family and Tortall were she was needed, but she knew these arguments would mean nothing to a god, especially a trickster. It would be hard to get out of the Isles anyway with everyone looking for her and she knew that she with the chains that still confined her wild magic it would be impossible to shape shift to get there. Even if she did find a way to get out of them, she would be too exhausted to even attempt a shift for weeks. She really didn't have much of a choice.  
  
"If it's time, then I'll go." Lani said firmly.  
  
The Trickster looked at Daine expectantly.  
  
She sighed, "Okay, I don't have much chance of getting home right now anyway. Just one condition." Daine lifted up her chained wrists. "I figure you need me for my magic, but I can't do much when I'm like this."  
  
Kyprioth rubbed his palms together. "Of course. I can get you out of those." He pulled a sheath from out of his sash and drew a shinning dagger. Deftly, he cut through the metal with ease, somehow managing to never cut her. When he sliced through the last band, Daine's head exploded with noise, forcing her to her knees.  
  
Her magic over came her for a moment, overwhelming her with the voices of the hundreds of People around her. They all wanted to know who this god was and what the two-leggers he was talking to were doing in their jungle.  
  
Slowly, she sorted through all the voices and pushed them to the back of her mind with a quick explanation that she and Lani were just passing by and that the god would soon be leaving as well.  
  
Breathing deeply, she struggled to her feet, rubbing her chaffed wrists. "Thanks," she said. Somewhere behind her a toucan muttered to itself as it tried desperately to crack a rather larger nut. Daine grinned. It was good to hear her friends again.  
  
"It's the least I can do," the god replied. "I would like to heal both of you injuries as well, but should I do so, my sister The Goddess might notice and wonder what I'm doing down here. Speaking of which, I better get going and you'd better start out if you hope to make it across the Plain before nightfall." The god gave them one more wicked grin and then was gone.  
  
Lani looked at Daine, shaking her head. "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into."  
  
"Well," Daine answered, "When you're dealing with the gods, it's bound to be something crazy."  
  
Lani grinned in reply, "And it will be, but deathly important. Come on, I'll tell you of it." With that the two of them began the long silent walk across the plain.  
  
***  
  
Whew, so that was chapter 15. I think Daine and Aly will meet in the next chapter. Maybe, if you're good :) Please review! 


	16. Mud and arrows

Chapter 16. I know it's been like a million years since I updated, but I haven't had a lot of time lately. All of my teachers have decided that May is the perfect month to pile on the projects. Thank you all for your encouraging reviews, keep 'em coming! So, chapter 16 has arrived at last. As promised, Aly will meet Daine... in a way. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places in this story, they belong to Tamora Pierce.

* * *

So the time has come at last. The time for me to protect our people's only hope, Lani thought amazed. Her feet crunched comfortingly across the empty barren dirt fields of the Plain of Sorrows. It was good to hear something real in such an unreal place.  
  
She and the woman whom she had come to know to be Daine Sarrasi walked in silence, out of respect for the fallen. Looking side ways at her companion, Lani sighed. Daine was still very weak after her time spent in the royal dungeons. Even now she could see that the woman was tiring. Daine would be a help for whatever was to come, but Lani felt that lingering tingle in the back of her mind at the thought of trusting a luarin with the Ladies. Mentally, she scolded herself. Kyprioth trusts her, and it's he who has bet the most on this wager of his.  
  
Slowly, the ground beneath them started to rise into a gentle plateau. Lani had only been here once before, and that had been when she was only four. So she hardly remembered it, fifteen years seemed as long as a century. She had been traveling with her father back home to Rajamaut after he had taken her to see the last daughter of the raka loyalty line. That had been before the ladies were born.  
  
As they reached the top of the plateau, Lani signaled to Daine that they could rest for a moment. With a sigh of relief, Daine sat down next to her. Lani reached for the flask at her hip and handed it to the grateful wild mage.  
  
As her companion drank, the Shang took the moment to look around. In every direction there was an expanse of nothingness, only hindered by the forests to the north and south. To the east and west, the plain spanned from one side of the island to the next.  
  
When she had finished, Daine handed the flask back to Lani.  
  
"So," she asked as Lani took a swing of water, "What have I gotten myself into?" It was a fair question, but Lani hesitated to answer.  
  
Finally she replied, choosing her words carefully, "You know of how the luarin from Tortall and Scanra came to conquer these islands three hundred years ago?"  
  
Daine nodded, "During the Immortals War the scholars in Corus taught everyone a little of the history of our enemies." Lani winced. The Copper Isles had been among the nations that were involved in the tearing down of barrier that had kept the immortals in the Divine Realms. King Oron had been an ally of King Orzone of Carthak. She made the sign against evil as Daine continued, "Queen Thayet insisted on it, she said 'a warrior should know more about their enemy..."  
  
"... Than he knows even about himself'." Lani chorused with her. Daine flashed her a quick grin. It was a common phrase; one that Lani had grown up hearing during her training with the Shang.  
  
"Well, when Rittevon the Conquer began his quest for the throne, he made it his highest priority to take out every single branch of the royal family so that when he ascended the throne, there would be no one left to challenge him. No one to give the raka hope of any rebellion. He slaughtered the entire Haiming clan. He used assassins and traitors and all manner of dirty tactics, but he killed them all, every last one. Or at least that's what he thought. One was saved. She was just a baby when her mother sent her away to live as the child of lesser raka nobility to save her. She was something like a second cousin to the royal line. Her family was executed, but the baby was saved.  
  
Nonetheless, Rittevon of Lenman took the throne and enslaved the raka. He stripped the remaining nobles of their titles, killed some who would never align with him and bribed others onto his side. In a matter of ten years, the raka fell from strongest and proud people in the southern lands to the lowest of low slaves.  
  
Before the luarin invaders came, our isles had already been in much turmoil. Clans turned against each other, each trying to gain control. By the time one leader finally took a firm stance over our people, it was too late. And when his people fell, so did Kyprioth. At the time of our battles, he was fighting his own. It is said that he has spent the last three hundred years or so in exile in the Divine Realms, kept away by his brothers and sisters who had become more worshiped in the Isles than he himself. He, who had been our chief god, became nothing greater than the local sea god.  
  
These past centuries, that one last line of the old royal blood has lived on, hiding behind the masquerade of lesser nobility. That's where we are going, to watch over the last two daughters of the Haiming line. Kyprioth has regained some of his strength and he wants his islands back. As much as he's a trickster, he's got the softest heart of any god. He's seen the raka suffering and now he's going to do something to end it. And he needs our help."  
  
Daine's head swam with all the knowledge that had just been passed on to her. Finally sorting out what Lani was saying, she asked her, shocked, "The last of the royal line is going rise up against Rubinyan and Imajane. And we're to help them?"  
  
Lani nodded meaningfully, "You've hit the nail on the head Daine, except of course, I don't think the ladies know of their royal heritage. It's a well kept secret, but common knowledge among us common raka, however it has been kept from the ladies as well to keep them safe." The Shang looked up to check the progress of the sinking sun, and obviously found it not to her liking. She stood up.  
  
"We'd best be going. Come, I'll tell you more of it as we walk." Daine nodded, and stood stiffly. She shivered. The rocky regions of the Copper Isles could get very cool.  
  
Lani reached into the small pack the she carried, digging around for something. Daine realized she still knew so little about her new friend. In fact, all she did know was that she was a Shang warrior, but even then, she didn't know her rank.  
  
As Daine was about to inquire about this, Lani handed her a stiff, uncomfortable looking cloth jacket, much like the one she wore herself. This is what she had been digging for.  
  
"Thanks," Daine said as she shrugged into the garment, which was much more comfortable than it had first appeared. Looking down at it, she noticed a small patch that had been stitched neatly onto the left side, just below the lapel. It was a blue and green Shang globe, and sitting atop it was a ferocious looking orange and black cat. The patch proclaimed to all who saw it that the jacket belonged to the Shang Tiger.  
  
Well, that settles that, Daine thought wryly as the pair began to walk again.

* * *

It was a miserable day. There was no other way to put it. Aly couldn't help but allow the weather to affect her mood. She was plagued by thoughts of home as she made Dove's bed. The Trickster hadn't sent her any "letters" from home for two weeks and she hadn't even heard from the god days. She couldn't help but lie awake at night, wondering what was going on with the attack back in Tortall, or what had become of Alan. The dull pains she had been feeling from her twin had stopped, but Aly didn't know whether that meant he was fine or...  
  
"Are you alright Aly?" Dove's voice startled her thoughts.  
  
"Just a little homesick," she admitted. She tried to be as honest as possible when she could. That kept which lies she did need to tell much simpler.  
  
The younger girl nodded sympathetically. "You know, you have been freed. You don't need to stay here,"  
  
Aly looked into Dove's eyes and saw that while her mouth said one thing, her eyes said another.  
  
"I want to be here," Aly assured here, "It's just rainy days make me restless."  
  
Dove turned to look out the window. She sighed answering, "Me too. Listen, even the crows are complaining about the weather."  
  
Aware for the first time of the birds' calling in the distance, Aly focused her attention at the message that they carried. Quite simply, they were saying that there were two people on the road approaching Tanair. The crows didn't recognize them as friends.  
  
Aly could feel herself pale. So Kyprioth had been right, she mused. Spring was going to be very interesting. Quickly, she mumbled some excuse to Dove and rushed to alert the others.

* * *

The rain was falling in a steady downpour, the likes of which Daine had never seen before. She wasn't one to complain about the weather, but this wasn't just a little rain. This was a lot of rain. Buckets full, falling non-stop for three days.  
  
Daine looked sidelong at Lani, blinking raindrops out of her eyes. She shook her head as she noticed that her companion looked as steady as ever. All during their journey to Tanair, Daine couldn't once remember the Shang ever getting flustered. Not when she had drank a nasty brew of herbs (and had forced Daine to do the same) that she claimed would help their bodies heal. Not when they had spent two days stowed away in the moldy hold of a steam ship, and especially not now while they trudged through mud that had to be at least a foot deep.  
  
"I hate the mud," Daine mumbled to herself. As if in reply, she heard a loud slurping noise coming from her feet. The next step she took found her bare foot meeting slimy mud. Beside her, Lani began to laugh.  
  
Turning around, Daine found that her boot was stuck in the mud. She had walked right out of it! She felt herself blushing profusely as she went back to retrieve it.  
  
"I glad someone finds this funny!" Daine called in good humor over the din of the rain. She was glad to see the normally deathly serious girl was able to laugh.  
  
"Forgive me," Lani gasped between peels of laughter, "It's, just, so..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence.  
  
Bending over, Daine began to wrestle with the mud for control over her boot. A minute later, she found herself covered in mud from head to toe, but luckily with two feet tucked safely away in boots.  
  
"Don't worry," Lani said, still grinning, "We're close to Tanair. We should get there in a couple of minutes. That is if Mother Earth decides not to eat your boot again." They began to trudge onward.  
  
"Is there anything good about mud at all?" she asked Lani, trying to keep the smile on the Shang's face.  
  
In the week that she had spent with the girl, Lani had always been nothing but tense with worry about the task in front of them. Daine couldn't help but feel nervous too after what Lani had told her. Kyprioth's plan to regain control over his islands all depended on the girls, Dovasary and Saraiyu. Without them, the Copper Isles and Tortall would have no hope of defeating Rubinyan and Imajane. However, if Daine had learned anything from her friends back home about how to deal with difficult situations, it was to keep things light.  
  
"Why Daine," Lani answered goodheartedly, "According to the Shang masters, mud is a girl's best friend."  
  
Daine giggled, "Is it really?"  
  
"Of course. In the remaining time of our journey, allow me to instruct you on 'Thirty two reasons not to complain about mud' as told to me by Sandra Kilnhoff, the Shang Fox." Lani answered.  
  
"Wonderful!" Daine replied in a mock cheerful tone.  
  
Lani grinned and continued, "Reason number one: According to the Marenite people of the west, mud is the perfect cure for dry skin. Why, simply spend a day or two in the mud and your skin will feel as fresh as a spring morning." She bent down and scooped a heaping handful of slime and flung it right into Daine's face.  
  
"Can you feel it working?" she asked.  
  
Daine quietly reached down and scooped up her own handful of mud.  
  
"Can you?" she asked as the pile hit Lani square in the face.  
  
Lani swiped mud out of her eyes. "Yep, all the way down to my bones. Reason number two: Mud is perfect camouflage."

* * *

Aly, Ulasim, and one of the raka scouts who patrolled the forest lay flat on their bellies atop one of the rocks overlooking the main road into Tanair.  
  
"There's just two of them, no horses and no visible weapons." The scout said breathlessly.  
  
Ulasim pulled out his spyglass and peered into the rain. "Two women." He whispered.  
  
Aly adjusted her vision and enhanced it with her Sight, making her eyes into binoculars. Her companions were right, there were only two women talking animatedly on the road below them. Two very wet and muddy women. Aly studied them carefully.  
  
The shorter woman, a luarin, had curly brown hair and gray eyes. The rest of her face was unrecognizable, covered in mud. She walked slower than the other, her body tensing with pain at every step.  
  
The taller woman was a raka with black hair. Her face was covered in mud as well. Her right arm was bandaged tightly above the bicep, but this woman hardly seemed to notice the injury at all. If it's even really injured, Aly thought to herself. The raka walked with balance that Aly's well-trained eye easily identified as that of a fighter. A dangerous fighter.  
  
Aly motioned to the others to gather close. She looked to Ulasim. "What do you think?" she asked him.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same," he admitted, "They look harmless enough with their injuries, but a little too harmless if you ask me." He looked to Aly for approval. She nodded.  
  
"The smaller one is hurt pretty bad, not much of a threat, but the other one looks to me like an assassin." She said as she drew little circles in the mud with her finger.  
  
"Then we can't take a chance on them reaching Tanair," Ulasim said carefully.  
  
Aly looked up at him. "No we can't," she answered steadily. They both knew what had to happen. Aly turned to the scout.  
  
"May I use your bow?" she asked. The boy quickly handed her his bow and quiver.  
  
"But what if they are innocent?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Neither I nor Aly recognized them, and they walk alone on a day when all sane people would be resting inside. Just being on their way to Tanair on a day like this condemns them. But, if we are wrong, then the Black God will tell them that our mistake was made protecting the Ladies and he will beg them for our forgiveness." Ulasim answered. Aly wasn't too sure about his, but the scout accepted the answered and retreated back into the forest.  
  
Aly strung the bow carefully and pulled an arrow back to her ear.  
  
"I'll take the short luarin who's farther away." Aly whispered to Ulasim, who nodded. "I'll shot first so that our arrows will hit at the same time and neither will have time to run."  
  
Aly carefully aimed and loosed the arrow, just as she recognized her target as her Aunt Daine.

* * *

I hate to leave you guys hangin', but was that not the perfect place to cut off? Please review and I'll try to update ASAP. 


	17. Luck

Chapter 17. Thanks for all of your reviews; they help to keep my story on tract! Just a couple notes. Sorry about the definitely, defiantly thing. My spell check seems to like defiantly better and I don't always catch it. As to my French error, oops, pardon! I can't spell in French either, and sadly learning another language is just making me more confused with English spelling!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places in this story, they belong to Tamora Pierce.

* * *

"And then, you can't forget that walking through mud is an excellent way to work your leg muscles. Who needs all those fancy devices that they're coming up with for country nobles to keep them 'looking as muscular and handsome as a knight in shinning armor'? All a person's got to do a walk out side on a rainy day!" Lani explained.  
  
Daine gasped for breath, laughter filling every inch of her body. She could just picture one of those conservative country nobles in his fancy dress tunic and breeches, scowling at the mud like there was no tomorrow.  
  
It felt good to laugh, but she was laughing so hard it was starting to strain some of her healing injuries. She bent over and bit her lip to stop the peels of mirth from escaping.  
  
"You alright Daine?" Lani asked, stopping to see what had happened.  
  
"I'm fine," Daine gasped, "Just need a second to catch my breath." She wiped the mud from her face along with tears.  
  
Lani nodded and pulled the wooden flask from her side and began to gulp like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"I must meet this Fox someday," Daine said as she watched Lani drink. In her mind she heard several birds cry out in fear at once. Interested, she paid closer attention to their rants. They kept screaming about some fast, killer bird. Turning to search for the bird, Daine found herself starring at an arrow heading right at her. Her body froze with fear, but her mind was racing. They think the arrow is a bird, she realized. It does have feathers and flies  
  
Out of nowhere a flask blocked her view of the arrow.  
  
"Want some?" Lani asked. A moment later, there was a dull thud as the arrow punched into the flask.  
  
Lani looked up in surprise and dropped the water like a hot coal. She turned to the direction from which the arrow had come and like lightning snatched her hand out. When it slowed enough to for Daine to see it, she coolly noted that it held an arrow.  
  
She grabbed Lani's other hand, and pulled her off the road into the forest.  
  
"Come on!" she cried as they dashed for cover. She jumped over a fallen log with a burst of speed she didn't know her wearied body contained. In a moment, Lani fell in stride with her, still clutching the arrow in her hand. Though Daine realized that no one seemed to be following them, she continued to run deeper into the forest where they would be safer with the people to watch out for them.  
  
Finally, she could run no more and skidded to a halt in a small meadow.

* * *

Aly wasn't the sort to pray to the Gods for every little thing, but right now she sent a silent prayer of thanks to every god she thought would listen. Except of course Kyprioth, who hadn't even had the decency to warn them not to shoot her own aunt.  
  
"You can let go of my arm Aly, I'm not going to shoot any more," Ulasim muttered. Aly quickly let go of his arm, which she realized she had been holding quite tightly.  
  
"Now tell me, why did we let them get away? You look as though you've seen a spirit."  
  
Aly bent her head and slowly recoiled her bowstring, taking the time to decide how much to tell Ulasim. Veralidaine Sarassi was well known throughout the eastern and southern lands, and so to admit that Daine was her aunt definitely wouldn't work with her cover. She decided to play it safe, saying, "They are the help that Kyprioth promised to send."  
  
"And how exactly did you know that all of a sudden, my dear?" Ulasim asked suspiciously. He studied her face as if trying to see through her.  
  
"The God just told me." She answered pertly, making it quite clear that she didn't want to go into it further. Ulasim got the hint.  
  
"Well, if they're to help protect the Ladies, they won't do much good in the forest. I'll spread the word to the scouts to keep a look out for them." He slid down off the rock, leaving Aly alone to her thoughts.  
  
Wonderful, she thought to herself. Her life, amazingly, had just gotten even more complicated. She could almost see why her parents had never wanted her to have this type of life. Almost. But then again, this was the type of stuff she lived for.  
  
Aly watched as a raindrop slithered down her forehead, glided down her nose and spattered onto the rock at her feet.  
  
One thing became very clear as that raindrop fell: She needed to find Daine before anyone else did, or else the all of Tanair might learn about her interesting family ties. She quickly got to her feet, skidded down the hill and into the forest, fallowing the path her aunt had taken.

* * *

Numair groaned as a ray of sun hit his eyes. How could he have forgotten to close his curtains last night? The mage squeezed his eyes tighter, trying to block out the hateful light. Unconsciously, he rolled over and put an arm around Daine. Except his arm met nothing but blankets. Alarmed, he opened his eyes and found that he was not in his chamber at all, but strangely enough, but in the ballroom.  
  
Slowly, he remembered what had happened. Daine was in the Copper Isles and he had passed out.  
  
Outside an explosion sounded. He had passed out? He leaped out of bed and quickly grabbed the fresh clothes that were lying next to his cot.  
  
Numair fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, wondering how the fighters outside were fairing. Had he managed to alert Alanna that his power was failing? He thought he had, but all around him were cots full of wounded. Surely if he had warned her, she could have held the spell until Jon could take over and there would be far fewer wounded.  
  
As soon as the buttons were finished, he strode out of the hall, ignoring the healer who called for him to go back to bed and rest.  
  
Out side, Numair shielded his eyes from the brilliant light and made his way to the wall. There seemed to be a million people everywhere, doing every task imaginable. Numair realized that the entire city must have moved into the protective walls of the palace, and that meant the attack must have gotten worse.  
  
"Incoming! Everybody down!" somebody called from above him. Numair knew what he had to do from his experience during the Immortals War and dropped to the ground. There was a booming crash as a block of rock slammed into Baylor's Needle. The tower swayed ominously for a moment before it settled down to its former calm state.  
  
What was going on? He wondered. Deciding that he had played enough guessing games with himself, Numair slowly climbed the stairs to the top of the wall. The scene that greeted him made him struggle for breath.  
  
The city streets of Corus, which should have been bustling with shoppers at that time of day, was instead filled with warriors dressed in red and black, the colors of the Copper Isles' Army. Some were tearing through shops and houses, taking anything of value. Others were pulling catapults into cleared areas that had once held houses. That explained the flying rock, Numair thought ironically.  
  
A hand gripped his shoulder; Numair turned and found himself looking down at Alanna.  
  
"You're finally awake, huh?" she asked with an exhausted grin. The Lioness looked worse for wear. Dark circles accented her eyes and her left leg was neatly bandaged. Letting go of his shoulder, Alanna motioned for him to sit and did so herself with a satisfied sigh. Numair wondered when the last time she had sat down was.  
  
"So I see the Copper Isles' reinforcements came." Numair said lightly.  
  
Alanna snorted in a very un-lady like manner.  
  
"Mmm," she said, "Four days ago." "Four Days!" Numair exclaimed, "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"A little over a week, you dolt, you were practically drained! Why didn't you tell me before your gift got that low?" she snapped.  
  
"I got caught up in the spell," he answered sheepishly.  
  
Alanna muttered something about her low tolerance for fools.  
  
"How is Sara?" he asked her, trying to stop her brooding before it got out of hand.  
  
"Don't worry, Tkaa's been watching over her. Princess Shinkokami too, for that matter. The last thing their majesties need right now is to worry about their pregnant daughter-in-law. I checked in on them myself last night. Sara's as happy as a pig rolling around in mud and playing non stop with Kit." She assured him.  
  
"And when did you manage to find time for that?" he teased. Alanna answered with a look that could have killed.  
  
Numair's stomach rumbled loudly, making him realize how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten in over a week!  
  
"Lady Alanna," he said politely as he stood up, "My stomach has just informed me that it wishes to eat now." He reached a hand out to help her up. "And," he added, "It has assured me that's your stomach is quite empty too. Care to join me for lunch?"  
  
Alanna grinned wryly, "Alright, as long as it's quick. I have work to do."  
  
"I'm sure you do," Numair said seriously.  
  
As they began to descend the stairs of the wall, he remembered the blaze balm spell.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that," she assured him, "Thom is taking care of it."  
  
Numair gave her a questioning look.  
  
"He's holding the spell. Apparently young masters run in the family. Thom had already passed the written and oral exams for mastery when we sent the call for help to the City of the Gods. He said it would be his Ordeal of Sorcery to see if he could hold the spell until you woke up. The blaze balm attacks have lessened since the Army arrived, so he's having an easier time of it than you did." She grinned, "That boy of mine is going to give you a run for your money, Master Numair."  
  
Numair rose up to his full height as they entered a hectic mess hall. "We'll see," he said loftily before Alanna gave him a playful shove.

* * *

Lani sank to the ground next to Daine, chest heaving. She still clutched the arrow in her palm.  
  
"What in the name of Mithros just happened?" Daine asked her.  
  
Lani simply shook her head in response. "Somebody tried to kill us."  
  
"Never would have guessed," Daine said disdainfully, to shaken to be polite. Lani didn't seem to notice, as she was studying the arrow. She fingered the feathers and winced.  
  
"Stormwing." She explained.  
  
"How did you catch that thing?" she asked nodding toward the shaft of wood, remembering how Lani had picked the arrow clean out of the air.  
  
"Once a trainee earns their full title as a Shang Warrior, they must go out in the world for one year. If they survive, then they are named. I spent my year in the Jimajing Islands with the Pokinson people. There, arrow catching is a skill that all warriors are expected to learn. I could have either learned that, or how to used blow darts. I thought arrow catching might be more useful. I never realized how much so."  
  
Daine nodded, quite happy that Lani had chosen arrow catching over the blow darts.  
  
"Can I see that?" she asked pointing to the arrow. Lani gently handed it to her by the shaft. Expertly, Daine went over every inch of it. She was a good archer, and not a bad fletcher herself. Her father, Weiryn, was the god of the hunt in the north, and had passed on some of his skills to his daughter. Daine knew a good fletching job when she saw one. This arrow was perfect.  
  
The arrow was flawlessly balanced with a deadly head just the right size. She rolled it over slowly, looking for some sign of who had made it, but to her dismay she found none.  
  
Daine suddenly heard a loud cawing and looked for the source. Looking up, she noted two crows flying overhead.  
  
There are two-leggers! one exclaimed.  
  
Yes, but are they the ones we're looking for? the other asked.  
  
Curious, Daine decided to find out who they were looking for. Crow sisters, she called, Who are you searching for?  
  
She can talk! The smaller one exclaimed as she settled down on a tree branch right above Daine.  
  
Trickster's girl didn't say anything about talking two-leggers, the other one muttered, What is your name?  
  
"I'm Daine," Daine said aloud for Lani, who was staring curiously at her, "and this is Lani."  
  
"Are you talking to the crows?" she asked curiously. She had seen Daine talk to the People before, but it never ceased to amaze her that Daine actually spoke to animals.  
  
"Yes," she said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
Daine? the first crow cried, You're who we are looking for! she let out a shrill caw.  
  
Why are you looking for me? Daine asked carefully.  
  
Aly asked us to look for you, the second one answered.  
  
"Aly?" Daine asked aloud.  
  
"Hey Aunt Daine," a hesitant voice said from behind her. Daine spun and found her niece standing at the edge of the clearing.  
  
"Aly!" she cried in delight. Aly ran over and pulled her into a tight hug, which Daine readily returned. Lani watched on in interest.  
  
Daine could hardly believe her eyes. Aly looked nothing like herself. Her strawberry blonde hair was cropped short and she had lost a lot of weight, but it was really her niece.  
  
Aly pulled away from Daine and grinned at her.  
  
"You don't know how good it is to see you!" she exclaimed. Daine grinned back in response. She did have some idea.  
  
A question tugged at the back of her mind. "Aly, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
Aly grinned wryly. "Come," she said looking at Daine and Lani, "Both of you. We've got a lot to talk about on our way to Tanair."

* * *

Review to your heart's content and thanks for reading! 


	18. Truth and Lies

Chapter 18. Wow, I can't believe I've written so much. I have 80 reviews! That's, I can't even explain how awesome that is! Thanks again to everyone who reviews. You guys motivate me to update. Just a note to those who have noticed, yes I am having a bit o trouble with my formatting. I usually put stars in between POV shifts, but they aren't showing up, I'll try to fix it. I'm sorry if that caused some confusion as you read reading the last couple of chapters. Now enough of my blabbing, on to the story! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places in this story, they belong to Tamora Pierce.

* * *

The City Guardsmen Captain shifted nervously from foot to foot as he anxiously awaited the King's presence. Normally, he would have been excited to have the opportunity to meet royalty. When he had first joined the City Guards, he had often pictured himself performing some heroic deed and being personally thanked by the King and Queen, but that dream had died fast when he had learned what a City Guard's life was really about. Respect and fear. Fear of the man whom he now awaited beckoning from. The noontime heat was not the cause of the sweat that glistened on his upper lip.  
  
The door by which he stood parted slightly, and a gold collared royal slave steeped out into the hallway.  
  
"His majesty requests your presence now, Master Guardsman," the old raka man said with a bow.  
  
The Captain couldn't help but hear the amusement lingering in the slave's voice. Of course he would think this was funny, he thought as he took a quick peek in a near by looking glass, straightened his brilliant purple tunic, and strode into the room.  
  
The King's private office was beautiful decorated, with blue velvet couches outlined in silver thread. The King himself sat behind a grand mahogany desk that the Guardsmen Captain couldn't help but imagine was worth more than a whole year of his salary.  
  
He sank into a low bow before standing at attention in front of King Rubinyan and putting his right thumb to his temple in salute.  
  
Luckily for him, Rubinyan did not seem as though he were in a bad mood. In fact, the Captain could have sworn he glimpsed a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Rubinyan saluted him back. "I hope you bring more good news, Captain," he stated lightly.  
  
"More good new, sire?" he asked delicately. He was trying to put off telling the King his less than pleasing news as long as possible.  
  
"The siege of Corus is going very well. I would give the Tortalians one month at the most before Jonathan is kneeling at my feet begging for mercy." The King announced proudly.  
  
"Th-that is wonderful sire, an important conquest," he stammered. Rubinyan sensed the quiver in his voice and sent a sharp glare in his direction.  
  
"Well?" he asked expectantly.  
  
The Guardsmen took a deep breath and steeled himself for the oncoming storm. "We lost them, your highness."  
  
"What!?!" Rubinyan exploded, standing up so hard that his desk chair sailed back along the floor and crashed into the wall behind him.  
  
"B-But we did recover your horse," the captain added hopefully.  
  
"Do you think I care about a blasted horse? Please explain to me how a raka wench and a halfway dead Wild Mage managed to escape three squads of City Guardsmen in MY city?" he asked.  
  
"Well, your highness, they seemed to know every alley and short cut there is. They escaped through the rear gate and once they got out of Rajamuat, they rode straight into the jungle. We followed their trail, but it was mighty hard on a count of they kept riding in the river. We followed as fast as we good, but when we caught up, we found only the horse which they had sent a' running to confuse us. Believe me sire; we've searched every inch of this island. They aren't here any more. They must've snuck aboard a boat. They could be any where by now." He looked down at his boots, which looked much more friendly than Rubinyan did.  
  
"Do you know what you've done?" Rubin screamed, "I look like a fool! A prisoner escaped right in the mists of hundreds of people and guards. All of them saw what happened. One blasted raka defeated an entire squad of my men and Miss Sarassi escaped with plenty of useful information for our enemies, dancing in her head!"  
  
The captain risked a glace up a Rubinyan and did so just in time to dodge the vase that the King had thrown at him. Instead of hitting the guard in the head, it crashed loudly into the wall behind him.  
  
Taking this as a dismissal, the Captain saluted quickly and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Sarai drew her blade with the ease of long practice. It had taken her a while to master the correct way to draw a sword without managing to drop it, a feat that looked much easier than it actually was.  
  
Slowly, she lifted the weapon to the guard position. Taking a breath, she cleared her mind and focused all of her senses on the opponent in front of her. Sarai looked directly at the bigger man's upper body as she had been taught and waited impatiently for him to attack. She always preferred to let her opponent begin the match so that she could get some idea of his style of fighting.  
  
It felt good to let off some steam. After being holed up in Tanair all winter, Saraiyu longed for action. She desperately wanted to go riding, but the weather disagreed with her plan of action. Today was much too wet to go visit the villages scattered throughout the forest. Swordplay was the next best thing to put her restlessness to bed.  
  
The man lunged forward, his dulled practice sword aimed directly for her belly. Sarai yanked her left leg out of its current position and sidestepped the lunge, parrying it with her own blade. He followed up his attack by pairing it off with a slide slice aimed for her neck.  
  
At the last moment, Sarai lifted her blade to block and the two lengths of metal met with a ring. She leapt backwards, trying to put some space between herself and her attacker so that she could better see his up coming assaults.  
  
Sarai was uncomfortably aware of all the eyes watching the fight. Since it was raining, her teacher in the art of the sword, Fesago, had decided that instead of taking a day off, they would clear the dining room tables to the sides of the room and practice there. Because the rain was so hard, all the servants had been forced indoors for the day, giving her a rather large audience. Nervously, she swiped a bead of sweat off her forehead.  
  
The second she dropped her guard, Fesago attacked. He chopped at her head and Sarai felt her bones ring as her weapon met his in a block. Out if the corner of her eye, Sarai noticed her little brother Elstren, who had been watching the match quite intently and facing off against his own imaginary opponents with a stick, rush to the window with a cry.  
  
"People are coming!" he shouted.  
  
"Ignore it," Fesago commented, "Focus on the fight."  
  
Sarai nodded quickly and decided that it was time for her to take the offensive. She began a series of wide attacks at Fesago's sides, all of which he solidly blocked. Sarai realized that she had little chance of hitting her much more experienced instructor in the body, so she took a chance. She ducked down, attempting to slice him across the knees, which would win her the match.  
  
Fesago looked surprised, but easily jumped and landed on the blade with his sturdy boots. Sarai tried to free her sword out from under his weight, but he was too heavy and was planted firmly on top of it. Fesago pointed his own blade at her throat and she raised her hands in defeat.  
  
Sarai gripped Fesago's offered hand and slowly pulled herself to her feet.  
  
"I know all the techniques, but I just can't put them together in a fight. I just can't think," she mumbled, trying to give an excuse for her poor performance. Doggedly, she picked up her fallen weapon and carefully replaced it in its sheath.  
  
"It's your stance that weakens you. Footwork wasn't too bad though. How long have you been studying?" a quiet but calm voice asked from behind her.  
  
Sarai spun and found Duchess Winnamine, Elstren, and Aly standing beside two very muddy and wet strangers. The one who had spoken was a tall, thin raka woman, a little older than herself. Upon further inspection, Sarai noticed a small patch on the woman's shirt. On it was a picture of a tiger sitting atop a globe. She blushed slightly, embarrassed that the best of the mortal Shang warriors had just witnessed her pitiful performance.  
  
She suddenly remembered that the Shang had asked a question. "I began serious study last summer, although I knew a little before that. We started practice bouts this spring." Sarai managed to say finally.  
  
The Shang nodded and said no more. Sarai tried to read her face, but it was smooth and blank.  
  
Winnamine took the opportunity to introduce both the Shang and her companion. "Saraiyu, this is the Shang Tiger, Lani Supyilk and her traveling companion Miri Draper." Sarai curtsied gracefully in her practice breeches  
  
"They wish to spend the spring here at Tanair. Lani says she used to live in Pohon, but no longer has a home there. She and her companion would like to visit home, but need a place to stay." Winnamine said to her daughter. Sarai nodded and eyed the visitors a little more carefully.  
  
She noted that neither had any visible weapons, but that didn't mean that they weren't there. She and her stepmother were both wondering the same thing: Whether these two 'friendly' visitors were as friendly as they appeared.  
  
If the last year had taught Sarai anything, it was to not give out her trust as she so freely used to. She snuck a glace at Aly.  
  
Dove's maid, Aly, had been bought by the Balitangs last summer and truly was a godssend. She had saved Sarai's life more than once with her uncanny knacks of sneaking and lie detecting and her skill with knives. Aly claimed to be a maid, but her true identity was something that Sarai and Dove often talked about when they were stuck inside mending clothes. Dove believed that she was the second female knight of Tortall, the one they called the Protector of the Small, while Sarai thought she might have once been a thief. Either way, Sarai trusted Aly with her life.  
  
The girl was scrutinizing every inch of the visitors, grinning all while. Sarai wondered if Aly didn't enjoy her unofficial position as spymaster of Tanair.  
  
Finally, the duchess broke the silence. "Perhaps we should talk in private?" she asked the two women.  
  
The woman who Winnamine had introduced as Miri looked at her companion for a moment before replying, "Of course,"  
  
The duchess turned to Aly, "Aly, take them to my chamber."  
  
"Yes milady," Aly answered dutifully and beckoned the two to follow her. To Sarai, she said, "Go clean up and fetch your sister. You both should be there for this."  
  
Sarai rushed off to find Dovesary.

* * *

Aly stood behind Daine and Lani, her hands in close reach of her many knives, trying to appear as though she was quite nervous that they were assassins. She hoped that the plan they had devised on the way to Tanair would work. Aly knew that she probably could have explained to Winnamine that Lani and Daine were sent by the god, but that would lead to questions like, "Why do we need more protection?" which she wasn't quite ready to explain. She could just picture the look that would appear on the duchess's face if she told her that the god was actually a trickster and that Sarai was destined to be the next raka queen.  
  
No, she thought wryly, that would definitely not be good. Aly focused her drifting mind as Sarai and Dove sat down on either side of Winnamine.  
  
The duchess cleared her throat and began. "I'm very sorry we have not yet offered you hot baths and food, but this is much too important to wait."  
  
Lani nodded, inadvertently splashing the table they sat at with some of the raindrops that still dripped from her face.  
  
"You may have heard of the events that have occurred at Tanair in the past few months, including the death of my husband Mequen," she paused, taking a breath, "But if you have not, several times assassins have made their way into our home with devastating consequences. Therefore, please do not take offense from our initial inhospitality."  
  
"Tis not a problem, duchess," Daine, or Miri, replied steadily.  
  
Pembery entered quietly, setting cups of freshly pored tea in front of the wearied travelers. After her duty was finished, she hurried off to prepare for dinner. Lani and Daine graciously took sips of the still steaming liquid.  
  
"Then you won't mind our asking you a few questions?" Winnamine asked slowly.  
  
"Not at all," Lani answered politely in a strange voice. Aly looked in the reflection of the window behind the ladies and saw that the Shang's eyes were cloudy and she seemed to be in an almost trance-like state. Daine glanced inquisitively at her companion before she fell into a trance of her own.  
  
Aly swore silently and called herself fifty kinds of stupid. Truth drops! Why hadn't she told the ladies that she would inform them if the two women were lying? She had put Lani and Daine in danger. If Winnamine, Sarai, or Dove asked the right question and got an answer that didn't fit in with the story Lani and 'Miri' had first told Winnamine, things could get ugly.  
  
Aly caught Winnamine's gaze and sent her a questioning glace. The duchess shrugged as if to say 'just being doubly sure'. Aly braced herself and frantically tried to think of someway to get her aunt and Lani out of this situation, but there was none. Instead, she did what her father had once told her was the most important rule of being a spy: Stay quiet and listen.  
  
"What are your real names?" Winnamine asked stiffly.  
  
"Laniki Supyilk," Lani replied thickly as if drunk.  
  
"Miri Draper," Daine said in the same tone. Aly almost jumped. How did she beat the truth drops? she wondered. She made a mental note to ask her later. Aly guessed that it might have something to do with Daine's abundance of Wild Magic.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"I was born in Rajmuat, Copper Isles, but spent most of my life in the Shang village in Maren." was Lani's answer.  
  
"I come from a small village called Willowglade in northern Maren." Daine answered, sticking to her story perfectly.  
  
"Are you going to try to kill us, or hurt us, or spy on us or something?" Dove asked quickly getting to the point before Winnamine could ask another question.  
  
"No," Daine and Lani said in unison. Winnamine looked at Aly for reassurance as to the truth of the answer. Aly nodded and she could visibly see the duchess relax.  
  
In the window, Aly noticed that the truth drops were starting to wear off and Lani began to blink furiously. Daine copied her reaction a second later.  
  
"Right, so go ahead and ask those questions," Lani said sleepily.  
  
Sarai looked at her mother and sister and answered, "No, that won't be necessary. On behalf of everyone, I'd like to welcome you to Tanair."

* * *

Feel free to review and let me know how you liked it. 


	19. Settling In

Chapter 19. Okay, from now on, I'm going to put my A/n's in my bio page thingy. So if you want to read my responses to reviews or get a quick summary of this chapter, click the blue letters that say "Trickstergal33". This will save space and will prevent people who don't want to listen to me blab from having to so. Please read and review! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and places in this story belong to Tamora Pierce.

* * *

Duchess Winnamine walked briskly in front of Daine and Lani, leading them to where they would be staying. After a short walk down a narrow hallway, Winnamine halted so suddenly that Daine almost walked into her. The lady opened the door and stood back, not bothering to enter or even look inside.  
  
"Here you are. You two will be staying in our, my room." She said somberly.  
  
"Duchess," Daine protested, "There's no need for you to give up your room. We can sleep anywhere!"  
  
"And believe me your grace, we have!" Lani added with a weary laugh.  
  
"Nonsense," Winnamine assured them, "I've been sleeping in the girls' room anyway. I, I find it hard to sleep here without Mequen." Winnamine smiled, "So, unpack your things and settle in, I'll work on getting you baths and food." The lady walked briskly back down the hall, surprisingly fast, Daine noticed, for a woman in a dress.  
  
Upon the fast retreat of Winnamine, Lani closed the door slowly, carefully listening for the click of the latch before letting out a ragged breath.  
  
"So far so good Sarra," she said, "Or is it Daine, or Miri? Sorry, my head isn't quite in the right place for the moment. Oh well, perhaps I'm just tired."  
  
Daine nodded and plopped wearily onto the bed. "That, or it might be that after effects of the truth drops the duchess slipped us."  
  
Lani dropped her bag, a look of shock in her eyes, "What?"  
  
"Don't worry," Daine assured her quickly, "You didn't give away anything. I didn't give anything away either. It's odd; truth drops don't work on me. They had no effect on me today, nor in the palace dungeons when Rubinyan tried to get me to talk about Tortall." Daine replied.  
  
Lani laughed, "Of course truth drops wouldn't work on you!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Daine asked puzzled.  
  
"You are a god child." Lani answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
There it is again, Daine thought a bit unnerved, God child. How does she know? Daine's curiosity got the better of her and she finally decided to ask the question that had been bothering her since she had first set out for the Copper Isles.  
  
"How do you know that my ma and da are gods?" She demanded.  
  
"I just know. It's a feeling." Lani said simply.  
  
"A feeling?" Daine asked, disbelieving.  
  
Lani nodded, "Any full blood raka can feel it if they pay attention. Back when our people left the nests where we were first born, Kyprioth took the raka under his wing. But Kyprioth, you see, liked to play tricks, he still does. He would often appear to the first raka in many different forms. This unnerved them so much that they appealed to his brother, Mithros, for help. Mithros, who also was tired of Kyprioth's tricks, decided to play a trick of his own. He gave the raka the ability to sense a god's presence so that Kyproith could no longer fool them."  
  
"Does that mean that any full blood raka can know that my parents are gods?" Daine asked warily.  
  
Lani shook her head, much to Daine's relief. "The feeling is very faint with you because you are not of the divine realms and raka legends are not as widely known as they once were. Most people would simply dismiss the feeling as an itch."  
  
Daine released a breath that she hadn't even realized that she had been holding. Suddenly, she remembered another question that had lingered in the back of her mind for a while.  
  
"Why do all the raka have little bits of copper fire in them?" she blurted out before she could properly phrase the question.  
  
Lani raised her eyebrows amused. "Copper fire?"  
  
The Wild Mage shook her head sheepishly and better explained what she meant. "Wild magic, the magic that connects humans to the People, animals?"  
  
"Like the magic you have? No one else that I know can talk to animals like you can." Lani had witnessed first hand Daine's connection with animals. All during their journey, curious inhabitants of the jungle had walked beside them, gossiping happily with Diane. She could still remember the look on the Shang's face when she had awoken one morning to find their camp filled with a troupe of howler monkeys.  
  
Diane nodded, "They wouldn't be able to talk to animals like I can, though, because they only have trace amounts. You have a copper speck too."  
  
Lani eyes opened wide in confused surprise. "I have the gift?"  
  
"Not the gift," Daine assured her, "just a little bit of magic that binds you to animals. Do you have any idea why the raka are connected so closely to animals?"  
  
Lani reached down and took off her muddy boots with a shrug. "My papa never mentioned anything about animals when he used to tell me stories. Sorry, you'll have to ask someone else." She stopped abruptly as a knock sounded on the door. "Yes?" she called.  
  
A slave entered the room with a slight bow. "Diner will be served in about an hour. We have your bath ready now if you wish to clean up. We have plenty of hot water, but only one tub, so you'll have to take turns." He said, holding up a pitcher of steaming water to emphasize his point.  
  
"Bath? What's a bath?" Daine asked jokingly.  
  
"Come in, come in," Lani said laughing.  
  
The slave entered, followed by a stream of others carrying similar pitchers. Quickly they filled up the tub located in a small adjoining room, and left, handing Daine some soap and towels on their way out  
  
Lani reached into her bag and pulled out a clean pair of worn looking shoes, which she began to put on.  
  
"You can go first, Miri," she said, "I haven't yet had a chance to train today. Don't want to get rusty." She reached back into her bag and pulled out a small packet, which she tossed to Daine.  
  
"Pour this into your bath and be sure to take a good long soak. It'll help heal the rest of your injuries."  
  
Daine sniffed the packet warily, expecting more pungent herbs, but found to her delight that it smell quite good.  
  
"Yes mother," she said wryly.  
  
"Good, then I'm off." Lani said, ignoring Daine's comment. She stood up and left in search of a place to practice.  
  
Daine shook her head, amazed that the girl had energy left for anything. Carefully, she stripped off her soiled clothes, poured the herbs dutifully into the steaming water, and slipped into the bath, allowing two weeks worth of grime and a long day's worth of mud to wash away.

* * *

"Don't you find it odd that a Shang, a full blood raka Shang, would bother coming to a small estate on a lesser known island? There's not much adventure to be had here." Dove confided to her sister. They were walking slowly through Tanair's small gardens. The slaves and servants had worked hard to bring the forgotten old garden back to its original glory.  
  
"Mmm," Sarai said, only half listening to Dove. She was instead remembering the nights when she was younger when her mother and father would take her on walks, each holding one of her hands. They used to tell her stories and teach her about all the flowers that grew in their gardens. She smiled at the memory. Her mother had loved flowers and everything that lived.  
  
"And," Dove was continuing, "Aly ran off earlier with hardly an explanation and just happened to come back with Miri and Lani? That's a bit odd."  
  
As they turned a corner, Sarai found one of the object of their, or rather Dove's, discussion standing calmly a few yards away. Sarai wondered how much she had overheard, but after she got a closer look, it seemed that the Shang Tiger's thoughts were somewhere else.  
  
Slowly, she raised her hands in front of her until they were above her head, framing the setting sun. Then without warning, she thrust her right leg out in a sidekick, shattering the knee of an invisible enemy.  
  
Sarai tried to follow the girl's movements, but her punches, kicks, and rolls were so fast they were almost impossible to see.  
  
"Don't you think, Sarai?" Dove's voice came from beside her. Sarai realized that her sister must have said something, but it had been lost on her as she watched the Shang.  
  
"What's that?" she asked absentmindedly, still not paying attention to Dove.  
  
"Saraiyu, have you heard a word I've, oh," Dove said as she too noticed the Shang's presence.  
  
The glint of metal shined as Lani drew a sword that Sarai had not noticed until then. She couldn't remember the girl having a sword when she first saw her, but in one of the warrior's rare moments of stillness, she recognized it as the type of sword that guards at Tanair used. She must have borrowed it, she realized, or stole it, her more cautious side added.  
  
At the moments, however, Sarai didn't care what the cautious side of her had to say. She was too amazed. The Shang made sword play not only a life or death skill, but an art. With every twist and turn, her feet were firmly planted and her sword was gripped firmly in her left hand.  
  
"It's beautiful," Sarai found herself whispering. As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Sarai expected one of her sister's smart replies, but instead Dove nodded.  
  
After a few more passes, the sword was deftly slid back into its sheath and the Tiger continued to move, once again fighting with her hands.  
  
"Oh no!" Dove whispered next to her. Sarai followed Dove's gaze to the other side of the courtyard were she spotted Nawat.  
  
Nawat was an odd young man who worked as a fletcher in the village. He was also very strong and protective of the Sarai and Dove. From the way he was running at Lani, Sarai realized he though she was a threat to them.  
  
"No Nawat!" she called, but he made no notice of her calls. He leaped and aimed one of his deathly accurate kicks at the back Lani's head.  
  
Just as the kick should have made contact, the Tiger spun and gripped Nawat's ankles, throwing him past her. Nawat tumbled to the ground in front of Dove.  
  
"Nawat, wait," Dove tried, but the odd man was deaf to her words. He got quickly to his feet and charged awkwardly at the Tiger, his arms flapping at his sides, squawking all the while.  
  
Lani moved calmly to the side and gripped one of his arms. Swiftly she pivoted on her right foot, allowing her left to sweep Nawat's legs out from under him. In a moment, she sat on his back, pinning both of his arms tightly in a painful looking lock.  
  
"Don't hurt him!" Sarai called, coming to her senses as she ran over to the writhering man. Lani must have loosened her hold because Nawat stopped thrashing.  
  
"Nawat," she said, kneeling down to look at him, "Lani is a guest here, not an enemy, why did you attack her?"  
  
"Strangers are not welcome in this nest! I tried to mob her." He answered calmly in his strange way of speech.  
  
"Well don't!" Dove huffed as she knelt next to Sarai, "You'll just hurt yourself. She's a Shang warrior."  
  
Nawat gave her a puzzled look and Sarai wondered for what was not the first time where the man was from. To Lani he said, "Please get off of me. If the ladies say so, I will not mob you again."  
  
Lani nodded and slowly released her hold on Nawat. They both stood up.  
  
"You're fast." He noted.  
  
"As are you." Lani said with a wary smile, "Got a good kick too."  
  
"I am sorry I attacked you." Nawat said calmly.  
  
"No harm was done. I was just finishing up anyway." The Tiger said, grinning fully now.  
  
"It's your turn Lani," said a voice from behind Sarai. She turned and saw Lani's friend Miri approaching.  
  
"Oh, thanks Miri," Lani said, looking relieved.  
  
Miri stopped short as she came up to them and stared at Nawat quite openly. Nawat stared back. He tilted his head to the side in wonder, a pose that almost made Sarai laugh aloud.  
  
"Miri," Dove said politely, remembering her manners, "This is Nawat Crow. He's a fletcher in the village."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Miri answered strangely, still staring at Nawat. Sarai knew that Neat was a bit odd, but she had never seen such a reaction out of someone who met him. After a moment, Miri seemed to remember herself, blinked and then continued, "I think I'm going to walk around a bit more."  
  
Sarai wondered why Miri had acted so strangely as she watched her retreating back.  
  
"Saraiyu, Dovesary!" Winna's voice echoed from the doorway into the castle, "Come prepare for diner!"  
  
"Be right in!" Sarai called.  
  
"Well, if you ladies will excuse me, I'd best go clean up unless I plan on going to dinner looking like a pig!" Lani said with another grin as she turned away.  
  
Both Sarai and Dove turn to watch Lani leave.  
  
"Girls!" came Winna's voice again.  
  
"You go ahead, I'll be right in," Sarai said before hurrying off after the Shang.  
  
"Lani, Lani wait!" She called. Quickly, she caught up with her.  
  
"Excuse me, sorry to delay you, but I was wondering, while you are staying at Tanair, I would be greatly obliged if you would be so kind as to teach me some of what you know about the sword." Sarai said quickly, crossing her fingers behind her back for luck. To learn from an actual Shang would be a privilege.  
  
"I would be honored to teach you," Lani said with a slight bow.  
  
"Wonderful!" Sarai said happily. With a Shang for a teacher, she would never make mistakes like she had in her bout this morning again.  
  
"Sarai!" called Winna's voice, which now was sounding quite impatient.  
  
"Thank you! I have to go!" she called as she rushed to find her stepmother.

* * *

Alanna the Lioness watched in amazement as Numair Salmalin polished off what must have been his seventh roll.  
  
Well, he hasn't eaten in a week, she thought.  
  
She looked down at her own plate longingly. All of her food was still there, just very well rearranged. She was too tired and had too much to worry about to eat. She had hoped that Numair wouldn't notice the absence of her appetite, but sure enough, he did.  
  
"Why aren't you eating Alanna?" he asked as he daintily wiped his face with a napkin.  
  
"I've got too much on my mind," she admitted, "I have to make sure Roald and Yuki are safe, along with Jon and Thayet, and not to mention the unborn heir! Unfortunately for me, I not only have to protect them, but keep them from fighting. All of them are practically begging to fight, while insisting that all the others shouldn't."  
  
Numair grabbed yet another roll and used it to scoop up the last remaining morsels of soup from his bowl.  
  
"I say we lock the lot of the Conté family into the dungeons until we beat the copper brains back to their Isles." He said sensibly. "But, in the mean time, eat."  
  
"Wouldn't that just solve all our problems, I," but she was cut off when Numair shoved a roll into her open mouth.  
  
Alanna spit out the roll at Numair, laughing. "I'm not the type of lady who will just let a man stuff a roll into her mouth, rudely interrupting her I may add, without retaliation." She said wryly. "You just wait."  
  
"I will cower in fear when that time comes, my fair lady," Numair said, "For no magic could protect me from your wrath."  
  
Alanna laughed again, pleased to learn that she still could with all that was going on. "Speaking of magic, how is your gift?"  
  
"Back to its normal abundance, not to worry." He assured her, a bit distractedly. "Do you sense that?" he asked her suddenly.  
  
Alanna opened her mouth to answer, but found that she couldn't take in breath. Looking around, she found that everyone in the mess hall seemed to be experiencing the same thing. It had gone suddenly quiet, except for the sounds of people pounding on their chests, struggling for air that wasn't there.  
  
Sorcery, Alanna thought amazed. She had never experienced a spell like this except for the time when she had won Lightning from whatever possessed the ruins of the Old Ones in Olau. Quickly, she looked at Numair to, who would surely know what was going on.  
  
His eyes were closed, and he was muttering under his breath, using whatever air was left in his lung to speak. Slowly, black mists gathered up around him in a menacing looking cloud. The black robe opened his eyes and clapped his hands together. The black cloud burst apart and washed over the room.  
  
Alanna sucked in a gulp of air. "What was that?" she squeaked over the other gasps around her.  
  
"Inar Hadensra," Numair said darkly, "He used some sort of old spell. I've never encountered anything like this before." He stood up so hard, he knocked his bench over onto the floor.  
  
"Where are you going?" Alanna asked, standing up to follow him.  
  
"I've got to take care of Hadensra. He's looking for a fight, I'm gonna give him one."

* * *


	20. Proud

Disclaimer – All the characters and places in this story belong to Tamora Pierce  
  
  
  
"Gahhh!" Prince Liam's cry of frustration echoed in the deep caverns of the catacombs beneath the palace as he knocked over a rack of decorative spears. They clattered across the stone floor loudly, breaking the silence that had followed Liam's act rage.  
  
"I should be up there, fighting! Protecting my knight master Sir Faleron as a true squire should!" he said angrily.  
  
"Liam," Lianne, Liam's twin sister, said quietly in warning. Guards were standing outside of every doorway, ready to stop anyone from getting into the room where the Conté children sat, or as they had overheard the Lioness say, to keep them from getting out. However, the guards made no move. They were all used to the Conté family temper.  
  
Alan stood from his relaxed position against the wall, righted the spear case, and began to put the spears back in their places. The youngest prince, Jasson, who was beginning his final year as a page, took a break from his nervous pacing to help his friend.  
  
Once the job was finished, Alan turned to the angry squire. "Come on Liam, don't you think we'd all rather be up there helping? How do you think I felt when Lady Kel brought me here because I'm still to weak to fight? And what about Jasson? The rest of the pages are up on the walls, at least able to fetch water and food for the fighters, but he's here as well."  
  
Liam looked away, ashen faced.  
  
Lianne stood up, dusted off her breeches and stood next to Alan.  
  
"Liam, think! With Papa, Mama and Roald all refusing to come down here with us, you have to be the sane one. If anything, if anything happened to them, you'd be King until Shinko's baby is born."  
  
Liam sat down again, defeated.  
  
"I don't want to be a king, or a prince. I just want to help Tortall."  
  
Jasson sat next to his brother, and Lianne and Alan followed in suit.  
  
"Well," said the shy youngest prince, "Look on the bright side, when was the last time we were all able to talk to each other as friends?" It had been a while since the four friends had been able to just relax and enjoy each other's company. Ever since first Liam, then Alan and Jasson, had begun their quest for knighthood, the once inseparable friends had seen less of each other than they would have liked. Especially Lianne, who had been attending the royal university, studying magic.  
  
"Yah," Alan said jovially as he put one of his big arms around Lianne, "I rather like it."  
  
Lianne giggled and rested her head on Alan's shoulder. "Me too,"  
  
Alan bent his head and leaned in for a delicate kiss. Jasson snorted, ruining the moment.  
  
Alan raised his fist in false anger. "Now see here you young scallywag!"  
  
Even Liam couldn't hide a grin. "You two are just happy because this war put a quick ending to marriage arrangements between you and that little King Dunevon," he said to his sister slyly.  
  
Lianne visibly shivered, causing Alan to only hold her closer. "I wouldn't have gone anyway!" she said rebelliously. The night her father had even suggested the idea Lianne marry Dunevon, she had locked herself in her chamber and Jonathan had spent the night sleeping on the floor. Neither Queen Thayet nor Lianne had even spoken to him for a week. However, in his stubborn way, Jonathan had begun talks anyway with the Copper Isles' regents. He argued that if Lianne were to marry Dunevon in exchange for peace, then Tortall would be rid of its worst threat.  
  
"And I wouldn't have let them take you away," Alan said stubbornly. He and the youngest princess had secretly loved each other for as long as they could remember. It had taken a moonlit midwinter's night last year and a little nudging from their friends for them to finally admit their feelings for each other. Now they were a couple, though their parents were never to find out. Neither of them even wanted to imagine what would happen if they did.  
  
"You two are weird," Jasson said, interrupting their moment, "I liked it better when you were just friends."  
  
"Just wait until you're in love Jasson, then you won't think it's so silly," his sister retorted.  
  
"Well, no Conté will ever marry Copper Isles royalty now." Liam noted.  
  
They all hushed as they heard loud footsteps approaching from one of the corridors.  
  
"Shinko, I won't stand for this. I'm a knight! I can't just let my father tell me what to do!" The four instantly recognized the voice as that of the crown prince, Roald. Alan and Lianne sprang apart just as Roald and his wife, Shinko, entered the chamber.  
  
"Mage battles my breeches!" he explained to his wife, "what does that have to do with my safety?" However, Shinko was ignoring her husband's rants and was instead looking intently at a rather red squire and sister-in-law of hers. She looked back and forth between them, her eyes dancing in the Yamani form of a smile, before replacing her mask of calm and nodding sympathetically.  
  
"Of course Roald." She said before winking at Lianne.  
  
"What's happening Roald?" Jasson asked intently.  
  
"Father's decided that I'm too young and delicate to be useful." The crown prince steamed.  
  
"No, not that," Jasson interrupted, "What was that about mage battles?"  
  
Roald calmed for a moment long enough for them to notice the worry in his eyes. "Inar Haddensra, the mage whom Numair defeated in the Immortals War, is back and Numair has gone after him."  
  
  
  
No sooner had Lani's head hit the pillow of its first bed in weeks, than she found herself in a very life-like dream. She was at the edge of a meadow in the midst of a dense jungle. Though it was clearly night in her dream, the meadow was lit as though it were noon.  
  
At first glance, the grass in the meadow appeared black, but upon a closer look, Lani discovered that the grass was actually hundreds of crows. They were eerily still and quiet, as though waiting for something. Unconsciously, Lani took a step back, not sure what to make of the dream.  
  
"Now, now, the crows are nothing to be a afraid of. You've seen worse, I dare say," a singsong familiar voice said.  
  
Out of thin air, Kyprioth appeared on a rock in the center of the meadow. He was dressed in the traditional clothes of a raka. His sarong was bright orange and his light vest was an impossibly azure blue. On every finger there were at least three copper rings and around his neck was an emerald pendant the size of a fist. The whole ensemble made the Trickster almost impossible to look at through the brightness of his clothing and jewelry.  
  
Perhaps, Lani thought, that's what he's aiming for.  
  
She bowed carefully where she was and tried to hide the uncertainty from her voice as she said, "Good evening your godliness."  
  
"Isn't it?" Kyprioth mused as he beckoned her forward. "Come, come, there's no time to dawdle! Have a seat right here." He patted a spot on the rock right next to him.  
  
Lani took a breath, and began to slowly walk to the rock. To her surprise, the crows split apart, leaving a path for her to walk.  
  
Though the distance was clearly short to her eyes, the walk seemed to take forever. Lani mumbled something about uncooperative tricksters as she finally climbed onto the rock and sat a respectful distance from the god.  
  
"Good," Kyprioth said, "Now where are the others?" As if on cue, six others appeared at the edge of the clearing. Lani quickly recognized three of them as Daine, Aly, and Nawat, but the others she had only seen around Tanair and did not know their names.  
  
All of them paused uncertainly at the edge of the meadow, preferring the darkness of the forest to the brightness of the meadow. Lani's eyes watered as she looked to see Kyprioth's reaction. To her surprise, he looked rather smug.  
  
"Come! There's not a moment to lose. My brother Ganiel has lent me only this night to talk to you. I might never again be able to talk to all of you in private until after I get my Isles back."  
  
Aly was the first to leave the safety of the forest.  
  
"Just like a god to interrupt my beauty sleep," she said as she sat down next to Lani. Soon they all were assembled in a circle on the rock.  
  
"What do you want Kyprioth?" an older woman asked roughly. She had an air of power that Lani knew could only belong to nobility or a mage. She quickly judged by her speech and clothes that she was the later.  
  
"A fair question Ochuba," replied the trickster.  
  
"But do you plan to answer it?" asked a man whom Lani recognized as Sarai's sword instructor.  
  
"Of course." Kyprioth said. "It's almost time for my trick. Rubinyan and Imajane are too occupied with Tortall to even imagine that trouble might stir up at home. A siege has begun in Corus, Port Royal and Port Cayenne, and the Tortallians have enough men and food to draw it out for a year. Imapain and Rubinyawn are too impatient to wait as their advisors tell them to and plan instead to send even more men over. So many in fact, that there will only be a few thousand remaining in the islands."  
  
Lani felt a smile twitching at the edges of her lips and many others were hiding similar grins. One man, a footman Lani had seen at Tanair, was smiling outright.  
  
"Ulasim," Kyproith said, turning to the man, "How many fighters would you say we have?"  
  
"Enough." He said determinedly. "Either way, all we have to do is make our way into the palace and take care of the king and queen. Even people who aren't on our side will have little reason to resist Sarai's rule.  
  
Kyprioth stroked the stubble on his chin thoughtfully.  
  
Lani too was thinking, but her thoughts were not optimistic.  
  
"All we have to do is get into the palace?" she asked disbelieving.  
  
"We'll already have people on the inside." Aly said, eyeing Lani suspiciously. The others had similar looks.  
  
"My father had people on the inside too. But they didn't know about the traps, the extra guards, the spells..." Lani trailed off. She braced herself as the memories began to wash over her.  
  
"Your father?" Daine asked, speaking up for the first time.  
  
Lani nodded, "My father was one of the leaders of a revolt about fifteen years back in Rajamuat. They had servants, slaves, guards, and palace healers, all on their side. But when the attack began, things went wrong. Magic choked people to death, suits of armor came alive, and cobras we set out by their handlers. There was little need for executions by the time the revolt was put down."  
  
"But we have the help of a god!" Ulasim argued.  
  
"So did they." Lani answered quietly.  
  
All eyes turned to Kyprioth.  
  
"It was the wrong time, I thought there was a chance, but I read the signals wrong. This is different, I know now is the time. There will never again be an opportunity like this!" The god said.  
  
"We'll be more prepared this time," Festago promised, breaking the silence.  
  
"I can talk to some of my acquaintances about the magical protection," Ochuba offered.  
  
"I can ask the servants to get rid of the suits of armor." Ulasim said.  
  
"I can take care of the cobras," Daine said quietly, offering no explanation to the others as to how she would do this. None but Kyprioth, Aly, and Lani herself knew who Daine really was.  
  
Lani nodded slowly, "Then I will help train the people." She knew she had to have hope, or else images of her father's execution would constantly flash through her head, distracting her.  
  
"And Aly and I will talk to the crows and see what they can do," offered Nawat.  
  
"This will work," Kyprioth told them with grim determination. "A month from this very night is when all must occur. That is the perfect time."  
  
"What about the ladies?" Aly asked, "We can't start a revolt in Sarai's name if she knows nothing about it or is against it."  
  
Kyprioth again stroked his beard, which, Lani noted with interest, had grown noticeably longer during their meeting.  
  
Slowly, he raised one of his wrinkled hands and pointed to the sky.  
  
"What do you see?" he asked them.  
  
"A moonless night," Nawat answered.  
  
"When the moon grows full again, that is when you must tell Sarai and Dove. I leave the rest of the planning to you. I'll give you as much luck as I can. Don't let me down."  
  
He snapped his fingers and Lani woke up in the bed that she had been given at Tanair. Daine sat up in the bed next to her.  
  
"That was odd," Lani whispered so as to not wake anyone up.  
  
Daine nodded in reply. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.  
  
"I need to get some air," she whispered to Lani. Carefully, she slipped out of bed, doing her best not to disturb the two cats and dog that had wriggled their way into her blankets. She pulled on a pair of breeches and tucked her nightshirt into them. Finally, she pulled on a pair of boots and crept out the door.  
  
Lani heard the latch click softly as she fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
As always, Aly had a lot to think about. Her head was so full, that after Kyprioth's dream meeting had adjourned, she decided that she would take a walk to ease her mind rather than tossing and turning for the rest of the night and waking Dove.  
  
Her feet carried her to one of her favorite spots to sit and remember home. When Aly opened the hatch to the roof, she was very surprised to find someone already up there.  
  
She recognized the woman as her aunt by the owl that sat perched on her shoulder. Quietly, so as not to startle either the woman or the bird, she sat down next to Daine.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Daine asked. Aly wasn't sure if the question was directed to her, the owl, or just to the night sky.  
  
After moment's pause, Aly answered, "A big mess."  
  
"That much is clear," Daine mused, "But so much else isn't."  
  
"I'll try to clear up as much as I can if you want," Ally said.  
  
Daine nodded silently and tossed the owl into the night air. It hooted farewell and flapped silently through the sky. "What's going to happen if this doesn't work?"  
  
Aly wasn't sure how to answer such a question, but she finally decided the truth would be best. "I don't know, but what ever it is, it won't be good." She said.  
  
Daine nodded, as if she expected no other answer.  
  
"Why do all the raka have bits of wild magic?" she asked out of the blue.  
  
Aly thought for a moment, and then remembered something from a book of legends she had read in the Balitang's library.  
  
"That I don't know for sure, but the raka do have a connection with crows. It is said that the raka and crows are brothers, hatched from different eggs in the same nest." She answered, "Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering." Daine said. "Speaking of crows, about your friend Nawat,"  
  
"Yes?" Aly was grinning.  
  
"Do you know he's a crow?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." Aly answered.  
  
"How is he human?"  
  
"I have no idea. He told me that you two met. He thinks you're a crow turned human too. I tried to explain to him that you aren't, but he didn't believe me." Aly said  
  
Daine chuckled softly.  
  
Ally and Daine sat for a while in silence, simply enjoying each other's company.  
  
Soon, Ally noticed that the sky was beginning to lighten in the east. She stood up and dusted of her breeches.  
  
"We'd both best get back to our beds before someone finds them empty." She said. As she turned to go, Daine stood up and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait, before you go, I've a message from your mother."  
  
Aly looked up. "What did she say," she asked, blinking away unwanted tears.  
  
"She says that she loves you, and that she's proud of you, no matter what path life takes you down." She gave Aly a quick hug and walked past her to the hatch leading down to the castle.  
  
A cool dawn breeze swept across Aly's face, drying the tears in her eyes before they could even fall down her cheeks. Despite the tears, she smiled. Her mother was proud of her. 


	21. Opals, Rubies, and Butterflies

Chapter 21 – Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. I just haven't had the motivation, or the ideas, but they started flowing again. This chapter is all about Numair. This is another kind of in-between chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews. I have over a hundred and am just amazed. You all rock! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places in this story, they belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
Numair strode quickly down the halls of the palace. Everywhere, left and right, were commoners who had come to take refuge in the palace. Cots lined the sides of every corridor he passed through. Children ran underfoot, climbing over beds and trunks and crawling through adults legs, making the cramped living space into a game while their red faced mothers gave chase.  
  
There was hardly room to walk with all the belongings strewn about. The black robe wondered briefly how people could be expected to tell what belonged to whom as he carefully picked his way through the mess.  
  
As he entered the corridor that led to the room where his family lived while they stayed at the palace, he found that his wing was much clearer. In fact, this hallway didn't have a single cot.  
  
"I suppose that the stuffier nobles made sure that the 'filthy common folk' didn't come anyway where near their rooms," he muttered to himself. Daine and Numair shared a corridor with some of the wealthiest, most important, conservative nobles in the realm. Numair supposed that Jon had done this on purpose. Both the black robe and the wild mage were common born and Numair suspect that their placement in this wing was Jon's silent way of telling the conservatives that he was in charge and he could make any changes he liked.  
  
The only other people in the corridor were a small group young men, supporting among them a rather full looking sack.  
  
"G'day Milord," one said, tipping his cap and flashing a grin that was short a few teeth.  
  
"Hello," Numair said politely as he passed by, other thoughts shuffling through his mind.  
  
It was not until he reached his rooms that he realized the oddness of it all. Three poor looking men in the wealthiest wing of the palace lugging a very full looking sack. He could have sworn he saw something looking suspiciously like a silver candlestick poking out of the top. Numair shook his head as he unlocked the door leading to his rooms. To his relief, the rooms were untouched. Not for the first time, he was glad he had decided to spell his doors with the strongest antitheft spell he knew. Numair and Daine didn't have much in the way of valuables, but he shuddered to think of the trouble that might arise if the thieves got their hands on some of what was in his workshop.  
  
"Rogues," he thought, "I'll have to tell Jon if I see him again. If he doesn't send someone out here to keep watch, thieves will pick this place clean." It was funny how the possibility of his never getting the chance to tell the king just slipped into the thought. Until that moment, he had never even pondered the possibility. Normally, before facing off with a tough opponent, he tried to keep his mind clear of any such thoughts, keep himself distracted, so that when the time came for a battle, he could focus. This time, however, his distraction of choice was across the ocean in the Copper Isles.  
  
Promptly he made his way to his workshop. Mentally, he ran through a list of anything he might need. Chief among these was an extra supply of his gift. His gift felt fully replenished after his long rest, but Numair wasn't going to take any risks. Haddensra's powers and abilities were now a dangerous unknown and he wanted to be ready for anything. Draining himself before Haddensra was dealt with spelt death for him.  
  
Opening one of his many draws, he pulled out a black opal pendant. It was easily the most valuable thing he owned, financially and magically. Even he, who was financially secure, would never have been able to afford such a trinket, but it was a gift from Maura of Dunlath for his part in helping her deal with her treasonous family. Opals could be spelled to store extra supplies of a person's gift, and Numair had filled this chestnut sized stone with as much as he could manage. He slipped the pendant over his head and felt it buzzing with power as it settled against his chest.  
  
Next, he made his way over to the wardrobe and pulled out one of the midnight black robes that were an indicate of his rank. The robe would prove stifling and bothersome on such a hot day, but he knew he would appreciate it later on. Not only was the robe good for the intimidation of an enemy mage, but it also was covered in strong protection spells.  
  
He turned to leave, but something red caught his eye first. Sitting innocently on his desk was a large, blood-red ruby. Slowly, almost cautiously, he picked it up. Almost fourteen years ago he had taken the ruby from Inar Haddensra in their last meeting. Or at least, he had thought it would be their last meeting. He turned the stone slightly in his hand, allowing it to catch the sunlight and reflect it onto the walls. Hesitantly, he slipped it into his breeches pocket. He wasn't sure if it would come in handy, but he doubted that it could hurt him.  
  
Finally, he made one last stop in the bedroom he and Daine shared. He spotted the item he was looking for on his wife's night table. The small square of cloth was covered in dirt, sweat, and white powder that looked suspiciously like bird droppings. It was the handkerchief that Daine had used the day before she left. He slipped it into the pocket of his shirt. If she were here, Numair knew that Daine would laugh at his antics and call it a lover's token. And that was just what it was. She also probably would have insisted that I take a clean one, he thought with a grin, but he liked this one just the way it was.  
  
Numair ran through his mental list one last time and found that he had done everything he needed to do. Quietly, he slipped out of his room, taking a breath to steel himself. As he turned back to lock the rooms, the nameplate on the door stopped him. The oldest letters read his own name, Numair Salmalin. Underneath it in slightly younger lettering was the name Veralidaine Sarrasri. Finally, newly added on the very bottom, was their daughter's name, Sarralyn Salmalin. Numair laughed silently to himself. His mental list had been inadequate. He had still forgotten to do one thing, get a good-luck kiss from his daughter.  
  
Numair found her with Tkaa and Kit down in the stables. Numair and Daine had learned from many sleepless nights filled with their daughter's wails that the only thing that calmed her was being around animals. Numair had come to know all the stable hands well from the nights he spent trying to get Sara to sleep.  
  
Tkaa seemed to be showing Kit some sort of new whistle that made a bucket of water freeze. Kitten was deep in concentration, so Tkaa noticed him first.  
  
"Numair! Alanna told me you were awake, how are you feeling?" the basilisk said in way of greeting.  
  
"As fine as can be expected," Numair answered seriously, shaking the immortal's scaled hand.  
  
"Yes," Tkaa replied, "I have also heard that Haddensra is back. Do you plan to deal with him?"  
  
"Yes," said Numair, then in a more cheerful voice he continued, "I was hoping to see how Sara is doing. Where is she?"  
  
Tkaa pointed his long tail at the stall next to the one in which they sat. Numair looked into the stall to find that it belonged to Cloud, Daine's mountain pony. Sitting under her, clutching onto her foreleg with a giggle was Sara. Most parents would have been worried to see their baby daughter under the belly of a full-grown pony, but Sara wasn't just any little girl. Instead of worrying, Numair just smiled.  
  
"Hello Cloud," Numair said with a smirk to the long time friend of his wife.  
  
Cloud snorted in replied. Delicately, she bent her head down and gripped the back of Sara's shirt in her teeth. She pulled the delighted baby off her leg and lifted her into her father's waiting arms.  
  
"Thanks," he said to the pony, to his daughter he said, "Why hello there stranger," He carried her back into the stall were Kitten and Tkaa were sitting, Cloud following right behind him. Kitten looked up for the first time and whistled cheerfully.  
  
He sat down on a pile of hay, content for the moment to just hold her. Sara, on the other hand, seemed more interested in a butterfly, which had made its way into the stall and was perched delicately on the feed trough.  
  
"What's this?" he asked her in mock seriousness, "No time for your old man?" Sara's gray eyes met his own with a mischievous smile. He flashed her a grin of his own.  
  
"Gods all help your mother and I when you grow up," he said. He leaned down and kissed her lovingly on the forehead before laying her down in between the butterfly and Kit.  
  
Numair stood up and dusted of his breeches.  
  
"Will you inform Thom of Pirate's Swoop that I have awoken and that he has passed his ordeal of Sorcery?" Numair asked Tkaa, "The boy will need some rest, no doubt."  
  
The immortal nodded.  
  
"Well, wish me luck," Numair said lightly to Tkaa.  
  
"Good luck, my friend," Tkaa said  
  
Numair turned to leave. As he left the stall, a small voice rang cheerfully in his mind.  
  
- Luck -  
  
The black robe turned around so fast that he startled Cloud.  
  
He looked at Tkaa questioningly. In response the immortal shook his head.  
  
"It seems," the basilisk said happily, "That Skysong has learned another trick." He picked up the dragonette, "You surprise me again and again. You truly are much more advanced that other dragons of your age. Most don't learn mind speech until they are at least two centuries old."  
  
- Luck! - Kit said again to please them.  
  
"Daine would be very happy," Numair told her and an unmistakably smug look appeared on the dragon's face. "See you in a little bit," he said to all of them and made his way out of the stall.  
  
So? I know, a little short...Review and let me know what you think. Thanks! 


	22. The jewel

Chapter 22. Hey guys! I know, I know, I took forever to update again. I had writer's block, but I finally got the juices flowin'. So, without further ado (other than the disclaimer), here you go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places in this story, they belong to Tamora Pierce.

* * *

"Mage Battles," Master Southbard had begun one scorching summer afternoon, "That is, the magical embattlement of two or more gifted persons holding the rank of yellow robe or higher, are great occurrences in themselves."  
  
"Pages and pages of text have been filled with accounts of great mages facing off to the death over money, land, power, or," the blackrobe added, "more often than not a woman." The Marenite received the chuckle from his students he had anticipated.  
  
"If you lads ever find yourself in such a situation, there are a few things of great importance you must take heed of. Are you all taking notes?" he asked. Arram Draper, of course had been scribbling madly since the beginning, trying to catch every word that came fourth from his idol's mouth.  
  
Even now, as his legs mechanically climbed and more important worries should be clouding his mind, Numair still felt the sense of awe just remembering the man that he had felt whenever he heard Southbard lecture. The famed black robe had been the most powerful mage in the world when Numair Salmalin was still Arram Draper, the eager to please novice at the Carthaki Royal University. Whenever Southbard made his annual trip to the university, Numair had always gone to his lectures, hanging on to his every word.  
  
"First," Southbard had said, "never engage yourself around others. Too easily a spell can go awry and innocent bystanders can become victims."  
  
"Second, be at the peak of health. Make sure your gift is plentiful and you've eaten a good meal. It would be more than a little embarrassing to faint of hunger in the middle of a duel."  
  
"And third, make sure you get to a deserted area where no man, animal, or rogue magic can interfere and get you killed."  
  
This third bit was the reason why Numair was now ascending the endless flights of Balor's Needle. Up at the top of the needle, no one else could get hurt, and no one could interfere.  
  
Master Southbard had been an excellent teacher, among the best Numair had ever had, second only to Lindhall Reed. Shortly after that last lecture, Orzone had had him executed for treason against the Imperial house. He had been to powerful for Numair's former friend's liking.  
  
Finally, the mage reached the top landing and pulled open the door leading to the top of the needle. He was met with the normal gust of wind greeting him as he calmly stepped out onto the platform.  
  
"Inar Hadensra!" he called into the wind, somehow sure that his enemy could hear him. "We need to talk."

* * *

"More cold water!" Rubinyan, King of the Copper Isles called idly. A slave standing by the door to his private bath chamber ran like a startled doe to obey his command.  
  
It was a hot August day, a hotter day than even the oldest courtiers could remember. All he wished to do was spend the day soaking in cold water in his private baths, enjoying the artificial breeze produced by the slave with fans on either side of him.  
  
Normally, even scorching days were made bearable by the sweet ocean breeze, but ever since the summer had begun, not a single gust of wind had stirred the flags of Rajumaut. The harbor, which should have been packed with fishing boats, was remarkably empty. There was no wind to fill anyone's sails and only fishermen with substantial money were out today, their slaves rowing slowly out to sea.  
  
Rubin kept complaining to his weather mages to make a breeze, but they claimed that there was nothing they could do. The king shook his head. The only mages worth having were war mages. There was no use for the others.  
  
The King and Queen's advisors whispered among themselves that the weather was the doing of the local sea god, Kypo, or some other ridiculous raka name. Rubinyan could only laugh at them. No raka god could contend with the powers of Mithros and the other laurin gods whom he worshiped. Once the weather became more bearable, the King made a mental note to get rid of all their stuffy advisors. They could tell he and Imajane and nothing that they didn't already know.  
  
Just as the slave returned carrying a large bucket of icy cold water, his peace and rest was disturbed by one of the very men he was just thinking about. One of his wonderful advisors.  
  
"Your majesty," the young man bowed very low. Rubinyan struggled to remember his name. It was Macet, or something along those lines. The man was easily the youngest of his advisors and was the only one that Rubinyan liked in the least. The young man was almost as power hungry as he himself.  
  
"Speak Macet." Rubin said, annoyance clearly in his voice.  
  
"Makay, your majesty," The advisor corrected.  
  
"Macet." Rubinyan said giving him a glare. How dare he correct the king?  
  
"Of course, your majesty," Makay answered, "I come bearing news from the front lines in Tortall."  
  
Rubinyan sat up from his relaxed position in the water and gave the man his full attention.  
  
"Go on," he commanded coldly.  
  
"Our forces and the Tortallans are at a stand off. We have control of the city of Corus, but all the inhabitants of the city are currently taking refuge in the castle. The generals are advising that we hold the siege until their supplies run out and we force a surrender."  
  
"How much longer?" Rubin asked.  
  
"It depend on how much food and supplies they have sire, but the estimate is about two months." Makay replied, bracing himself for the torrent of furry that he knew would come.  
  
"Two Months!" Rubinyan exploded, splashing Makay and the slaves with water.  
  
"That's what the generals say, sire," the advisor said, hinting that he had another opinion.  
  
Rubinyan took the hint. "And what do you think, Macet?"  
  
The advisor winced at the butchering of his name. "Your majesty, other than Tortall, we have no threats. No enemies, except perhaps rebels from Carthak, but their attacks are rare..."  
  
"On with it, my patience wears thin!" Rubinyan yelled. He hated the way everyone always danced around a point, vying for interest.  
  
"Sire, we should send in more troops, we have six infantries that stayed here in the Isles. If we send four of them to Tortall, the other two staying to keep our own nobles in place, we might just be able to break through the Tortallan defenses." Makay spat out.  
  
Rubinyan stroked his chin thoughtfully. "What if it's not enough and I leave the Isles with no defense?" The king pondered roughly.  
  
"That brings me to my other idea, Majesty. The Dominion Jewel, sire, it's a crutch that the Tortallans lean on. If things get bad enough, the King can use it against us, and even when he doesn't use its magical capabilities, it still give the country a strength and luck. Take it away..." Makay let the king use his imagination.  
  
Rubinyan looked out the window. The Dominion Jewel, the stuff of legend. If it was in his possession, he could use it to invade not just Tortall, but all of the eastern lands. Power with no limits.  
  
"My king, I have a team assembled in Corus, ready for the order to be sent in. Our spy in the First Company of the King's Own, which guards the palace, has learned the whereabouts of the jewel. He has learned that Prince Roald is holding onto it for protection, and he is hidden deep within the palace's catacombs. A small group can infiltrate the palace, and it only takes one man to get out with the jewel for the mission to be successful. A tunnel has already been dug, your majesty. All I need is your word."  
  
Makay was bold, Rubinyan would give him that. Especially since the plan had already been set up without the king's knowledge. However, the plan was sound and it looked like it could work. The thought of holding the famed Dominion Jewel in his hand was too powerful for him to forbid it. He had nothing to lose but a handful of soldiers.  
  
"We could send in the extra soldiers if you held the Jewel, sire. That could protect the Isles better that 10,000 men could." Makay continued  
  
After all long moment of silence, Rubinyan finally spoke.  
  
"Alright Makay, send in the soldiers. Get the Jewel. If anything goes wrong, it'll be your head."  
  
"Of course your majesty, thank you your majesty," Makay said, backing out of the bath chamber, bowing regularly. Rubin noticed with amusement that there was a look of triumph in his eyes.  
  
When the advisor left, Rubin sank back into his bath. Makay was like a dog, eagerly wishing to please his master. He was smart too; in fact, he reminded Rubinyan a lot of himself when he was that age.  
  
The King closed his eyes, ready for a nap. Perhaps he wouldn't get rid of all the advisors after all.

* * *

Sarai could hardly contain her excitement. She was about to begin her first sword lesson with Lani. To be taught by a Shang warrior was a great honor and Sarai couldn't help but think how lucky she was that Lani had used to live in Puhon. Else wise, she would have never found her way to Tanair.  
  
"Do you need to stretch out?" Lani asked as she entered the dining room where they were going to train. It was raining again, which was good for the crops, but it also meant that her practice session would have an audience again. This time, however, Saraiyu didn't care about the audience, she was too nervous and excited to be working with a Shang warrior.  
  
She shook her head, proud of herself, "I already have," She answered.  
  
Lani nodded her approval. "May I see your blade?" she asked.  
  
Sarai nodded and slowly pulled her sword out of its scabbard, handing it carefully to the Tiger, hilt first as she had been taught. Lani gripped the sword firmly and gave it a few swings, then tested its balance, letting the blade rest on her forefinger.  
  
"This is a good weapon," Lani admitted, "Perfectly balanced and beautifully made." She handed the weapon back to its owner. "But," she continued, "It wasn't made for you, was it?"  
  
"No, it was made for my father, it was his, until...until he passed." Sarai replied, "How could you tell?"  
  
"It's not..." Lani struggled to find the right words, "It's not fitted for you," she tried to explain.  
  
Sarai's puzzlement must have clearly shown on her face because Lani continued, leaning back against one of the tables the servants had pushed to the sides of the hall. "If a swordsman is lucky, she will find that one perfect blade. The one sword in the world that seems destined to be theirs. A weapon that fits their grip, and their grip only."  
  
Sarai kind of understood what she meant. "Like the Lioness and her first sword Lightning!" she exclaimed, remembering the story that Aly had told her and Dove one cold winter night.  
  
Lani nodded, "Exactly. The sword you have is good, but it's not your match." She was staring intently at her student now. "I might know this sword that could be your match. It's in Rajamaut. It's as if it's just waiting there, waiting to find its way to you."  
  
"Next time I'm in the city," she continued with a sly grin, "I'll show it to you. Some how I just know it's meant to be strapped at your waist.  
  
It was as if Lani was trying to tell her something. The last bit of their conversation had left Saraiyu wondering if the Shang knew something about her that she herself did not. Sarai didn't like the feeling she was left with. It was as if she was missing something that everyone else knew. She was getting that feeling a lot lately; from her family, the servants, and all the raka that came to ogle at her and Dove.  
  
"Right," Lani said suddenly, clapping her hands together for emphasis, "Let's begin what we came here for. Show me the block used to protect yourself from a blow aimed at your head."  
  
Just as Fesago had taught her, she raised her sword above her head, angling it down and to the right so an opponent's sword would slide off, softening the impact of the blow.  
  
Lani studied the block for a moment, then adjusted Sarai's stance and the way her sword was held, telling her why each change was made.  
  
"Good," she said finally, "But you're using the wrong hand."  
  
Sarai looked up in surprise, only to find that she held her sword in her right hand as she always did.  
  
"This is how I always hold my sword," she explained, "I'm right handed." Sarai was beginning to think that Lani had taken one too many blows to the head during her Shang training.  
  
Lani shook her head with a knowing smile, "Lady Saraiyu of Tanair may be right handed, but Saraiyu the swordsman is not." Carefully, she moved Sarai's sword from her right hand to her left, angling the block in the reverse direction.  
  
"A good fighter can fight equally as well with her right hand as her left. If her right arm were injured in the heat of battle, she could continue fighting with her left." The Tiger said.  
  
"Oh," Sarai said simply, blushing with embarrassment. She had a lot to learn. Slowly she grinned back at her teacher. Perhaps the Tiger wasn't as mad as she had thought.

* * *

Please review and let me know how this chapter went. I can't believe I just added another sub story to this plot with the Dominion Jewel thing. Oh well, that one will be fun to write! ( I've got plans... :) ) 


	23. A Change of Plans

Chapter twenty-three. I updated! I know, it's a miracle! I wrote you guys an extra long chapter to make up for the long wait. My longest chapter yet. (Pats self on back before remembering how long it took to update and slapping self on hand.) I'm starting to point things in the right direction of an ending. I'm thinking maybe five more chapters, but I think I told myself that a couple of chapters ago... Oh well, enough blabbing; you've had to wait long enough for this chapter already. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All the characters and places in this story belong to Tamora Pierce.

* * *

"This is becoming ridiculous," Liam of Conté ranted for the hundredth time. "We've been down here for hours!"

As much as his twin sister would have loved to agree with him, Lianne's complaints would do nothing to better the situation. If her tasteless princess lessons taught her anything, it was patience.

"Liam," she began, "You heard what Mama said this afternoon when she came to check on us, you've got a job to do."

"Oh yes, 'We're to protect Shinko and Roald'. If anyone manages to sneak into the palace, find their way through the maze of these never ending catacombs, and defeat however many guards mama and papa have stationed, we'll be ready!" Liam cried.

"Liam," Roald said, red with anger, "I've had just about enough of your complaining. We're all stuck here. Deal with it!"

Lianne winced at her brother's loud voice. Her normally well-tempered older brother was just as upset, if not more upset, than Liam. He was after all, a fully trained knight.

"Roald, honey," Shinko said, Yamani calm, "Please,"

Lianne rubbed her sister-in-law's shoulder. Shinko, two months pregnant, had terrible morning sickness.

"I'm sorry," Roald said quietly, smiling apologetically at his ill wife.

"Ha! That's three in a row Alan. Hand over that polishing cloth!" Jasson cried from the far corner of the room where he and Alan had been playing cards, trying to make the best of the situation.

That was Jasson for you, Lianne thought, hiding a grin.

"No, no, my dear lad." Alan said quickly, "That's only two, you, you must have counted wrong!"

"Alan hand it over, or," Jasson said, a grin creeping onto his face, "maybe I'll tell father and his champion about you and Lianne!"

"Black Mail!" Alan cried accusingly. Jasson only shrugged and grinned wider. Finally Alan handed over the Raven Armory polishing rag, much to Lianne's relief. Their parents were definitely not ready to learn about their relationship.

Underneath Jasson's cheers of victory, Lianne heard a small scraping noise. _No, that isn't right,_ she thought to herself, she didn't hear it; she _felt_ it.

Closing her eyes, she listened for the scrapping again, this time using a small amount of her gift. Now she knew what the scraping was. Someone was using magic.

"Everyone, quiet for a moment!" she called over the noise as she stood up. Silence immediately followed and she had everyone's attention.

"Do you all feel that?" she asked them.

"Feel what?" Liam asked her.

Lianne closed her eyes again. "Some one's using a fair amount of the gift."

"Yes," Roald replied, "I feel it now too. It's probably just Uncle Numair."

"No, I would recognize his gift. This is different, and I think it's coming from, well, beneath us." Slowly, her eyes still closed, she walked to the corner of the large room.

"It's coming from here," She began to tell them, but before she could finish, the earth in front of her exploded. Lianne was thrown back a few feet and crashed into Alan.

"Guards!" Roald yelled as he drew his sword. The explosion had left a large hole in the ground, from which heavily armed Copper Isles soldiers were now appearing.

"Get behind me!" Alan said pushing her behind him as he drew his own sword.

Lianne made her way next to Shinko as her brothers, Alan, and the four guards formed a circle around them.

Lianne watched as a total of ten Copper Islanders appeared from the tunnel and launched an attack.

One made his way for Jasson, who bravely stood his ground, sword drawn. But Jasson was much smaller than his attacker and had much less training. Within moments, he had sliced the boy along his left leg and had sent his sword flying through the air. Lianne bit back a scream as the man kicked her little brother to the ground and raised his sword for the kill.

Without thinking, Lianne sent a burst of her sapphire blue gift at the man. He flew backwards a few feet, thudding against the wall. He didn't get up.

Lianne grabbed a hold of her brother's collar with a spell she had learned at the university and dragged him into the safety of the circle. Jasson was breathing heavily, his forehead creased with pain.

"Jasson," she whispered, stroking his head softly.

"I'll be fine, the cut's shallow," he gasped, "Help the others like you helped me!"

Lianne nodded and turned her attention back to the battle in front of her. Three of the guards were dead, but most of the bodies that filled the chamber were wearing the red and black uniform of the Copper Isles. Only three of their attackers remained. The remaining guard dealt with one, Liam and Alan fought the second, while Roald faced the third.

There was a clatter of metal as Roald's sword shattered with the impact of his opponent's strike. Quickly, her eldest brother dropped the useless hilt of his sword and drew his long belt knife. He successfully blocked several attacks, but one slipped through his guard and cut deeply into his right side. Roald slumped to the floor.

Lianne struggled to think of a spell, but she had been trained as a healer, not a war mage.

The man advanced on her fallen brother, but stopped dead in his tracks a step or two away from him. A pool of blood was spreading from the delicate looking fan that was now lodged in his chest.

Princess Shinko watched with cold eyes as the man fell dead to the floor.

Now only one attacker remained, but he was trapped by Alan and Liam against a wall.

"Surrender!" Alan demanded, breathing heavily.

The man dropped his sword and raised his hands in surrender.

"Please, don't kill me!" the man begged in rough common. It was obvious to Lianne that the language was new to him.

"That is not up to us, but the King," Liam told him coldly.

"Mercy," he begged, "I will do any..." he began, but instead of surrendering he kicked Alan in the groin while he had his attention and dashed past the fallen squire, not to the door, but over to where Roald was lying.

He snatched the crown prince's belt purse and threw himself into the tunnel.

"Jolly fight, except for you and Prince Jasson getting injured and all. I can't believe they were only after money though," the young knight said to Roald as he wiped the blood off his sword.

"Not money," Roald croaked as he struggled to sit up.

Lianne rushed to his side and began to slow the bleeding with her gift.

"He's got the jewel, he's got the Dominion Jewel!" he told them frantically.

"I'll get it back!" Liam promised him as jumped into the tunnel in pursuit of the escaped man.

"Liam," Roald called weakly, but his brother didn't stop.

"I'll go after him your highness," Alan said, hurrying to follow his friend, "Don't worry, we'll be back soon," he promised them, but he was looking at Lianne.

Without another word he entered the tunnel.

Lianne had managed to stop the blood that was pouring from her brother's side and now she worked to reattached the muscles and flesh that had been severed. _This is going to take a while_, she thought to herself as she reached deeper into her gift.

"Owen," Roald whispered as he began to fall into the sleep Lianne had created.

"I'll keep an eye on them, Roald," Owen, the remaining guard, promised, making his way after the two squires.

"How is he?" Shinko asked worriedly as she held her husband's hand.

"He'll be fine. Lucky for him, we just finished up blade wounds at the university before the summer brake. But we need to tell father what happened and get Jasson to a healer. My gift's pretty much drained." Lianne said, trying to reassure her.

Shinko nodded, "I'll go get help."

As her sister-in-law ran out of the room, Lianne leaned against the wall, feeling dizzy. Before she passed out, she sent a silent prayer to the goddess for the safety of Liam, Alan, and the knight.

* * *

"Left leg!" The Tiger called, "Fifty roundhouse kicks, Go!"

Aly, who was watching the progress of the raka fighters from the edge of the clearing, couldn't help but smirk. Normally shy and quiet, the Shang became loud and outgoing when teaching or training with the raka fighters. She was in her element. She was a good teacher too. In the two weeks that she had been training the fighters, Aly had watched them steadily improve their skill.

"Come on Junai, don't give the bag a massage with your foot, Kick it!" Lani told Aly's guard.

"I _am_ kicking it." Junai growled as she continued to kick the bag. Aly knew full well how much the woman hated to be the student. She, her father Ulasim, and Fesago had been in charge of training the Raka fighters before Lani came. However, she respected Lani's rank and dealt with her lessons as best she could.

"Stop, stop." Lani told her, her voice just audible above the sound of feet slamming into the sand filled bags and the occasional swearing when someone missed the bag and hit their partner, who holding it. "Sure, you're kicking the bag, but your not _kicking _the bag. Not like you mean it. I've watched you practicing on your own before. You're hardly giving everything you've got into those kicks. There's not enough snap! I want to see kicks like this."

Lani showed her what she meant, slamming her leg into the bag with such force that Junai's partner was knocked onto the ground and seams on the bag popped, spilling sand onto the dirt of the clearing where they were training.

Aly could only imagine what a kick like that would do to an enemy. It would pop their ribs like dry twigs.

Lani turned back to Junai. "I don't care if you're older than me, if you're used to being the teacher. Forget that. This, all of this, isn't about you and me. It's about everyone in these islands. Train like you mean it!"

The Tiger moved on to correct the next person in the line and Junai continued to kick the bag, this time with visibly more force.

"I knew she would be useful." A voice commented from beside her. Aly almost jumped and turned to face Kyprioth. It was not everyday that someone managed to sneak up on her and it was a bit unnerving.

"What brings you to the mortal realms, trickster?" Aly asked dryly, trying not to let her voice betray that fact that the god had startled her.

Kyprioth fiddled with the many rings on his fingers. "Change of plans." He said, avoiding her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Aly asked, this time with interest.

"The attack on Rajamaut has to happen in the next four days, or else it won't be able to happen at all." The god told her.

"Tell me this is one of your tricks," Aly asked seriously.

"No trick. If Sarai is not on the throne by sunset four days from now, Rubinyan and Imajane will be in control of the Dominion Jewel and there will be no possibility of our efforts succeeding."

"Then let the games begin," Aly whispered.

* * *

"There's nothing really to say Salmalin," Hadensra said from behind Numair. When Numair turned to face him, he found that his rival was smirking. "I assume you got my message from the choking spell?"

"Interesting spell. I've never seen it done on such a large scale. I imagine it would have taken a rather large amount of power." Numair replied steadily. His voice was calm, but the sweat dripping down the back of his neck betrayed his fear.

"Not to worry _blackrobe_, I'm at full strength. I borrowed the power from weaker mages." Inar said, his one eye twinkling maliciously.

"You know, I liked you better as a tree." Numair said stiffly. He managed to raise a magical shield just in time to block the red bolt of magic that Hadensra sent as him. His black shield swallowed the red gift, but Numair could tell that his opponent was much more powerful than when they had last meet.

_Then again_, he thought coolly, _so am I._

Below them, a large stone thudded into the western servant's wing of the palace. Numair hesitated for a moment before launching his own attack.

"Criptonum Thatus!" he yelled in old Thak. Black vines grew out of the stone beneath Inar's feet and wrapped themselves around his arms and legs. Quickly, while his opponent was distracted, Numair sent a black bolt of fire at him.

To Numair's disbelief, Hadensra caught the fire in his palm. He slowly closed his hand. When it opened again, Numair's spell was gone. Inar then shouted a word in Scanran and the vines around him fell to ashes.

Behind Inar, the sun was just beginning to set. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"This better be important Aly," Chenaol said, "I'm missing supper. And I cooked it!"

"It is," Aly assured the cook. She had assembled all the leaders of the raka revolt and some of the key leaders of the raka fighters. These were some of the few people who knew details of the uprising. Each knew key pieces, but no one except Aly knew everything. Gathered in the small storage room off the kitchen were Chenaol, Ochuba, Ulasim, Fesago, Daine, Lani, Junai, Nawat, and the six captains of the small army that had gathered outside of Tanair. Each captain was in charge of a group of fifteen and had been hand chosen by Aly, Fesago, and Lani just a week before for their leadership skills when they had organized their fighters into groups.

"Plans have changed," she told them steadily as she played with the knife in her hand.

"How so?" Ulasim asked her.

"The attack on Rajamaut, well, we have less time then we thought. Four days actually, but that's the absolute latest. The way I see it, we have to put things into motion starting tomorrow morning."

Her remark was met with silence, except for the swearing that came from a few of the captains.

Nawat was the first to speak. "So we will mob the King and Queen soon?"

Aly nodded, choosing to ignore the humor in the way he had described the attack.

"Now, I ask you, are we ready?" This too was met with silence.

"We have about 1700 fighters in all," Ulasim revealed to the group.

"Sixty or so mages, scattered through the isles. There aren't many, but all of them are powerful." Ochuba said.

"Our fighters all have knives and bows. Some have swords, but I could only get my hands on a couple of those through Fesago." Chenaol told them.

"The fighters here are well trained. I think they can match any of the King's soldiers." Fesago said, his voice hinting that he had doubt.

This roused a laugh from a member of the council. Everyone turned their gaze on Lani.

"The King's soldiers are the most rag-tag bunch of warriors I've ever set eyes on. I've been round the world with my Shang master, the Eagle, and we've seen plenty of armies. Don't worry, our people can easily match their skill, but it's not skill we should be worried about. It's numbers that'll make things difficult." she explained.

"What we aren't taking into account are the city folk who haven't chosen a side. If things start to happen, shouldn't we assume that some of them will join our forces?" Chenaol wondered aloud.

The older woman had a good point. If Aly's father had taught her anything, it was to think out the roles of every possible player in a situation. She tried to put herself into the position of a commoner in Rajamaut. For the people of Rajamaut, things had never been very good under the rule of the Rittevon line. They might join the cause knowing that it would be worthwhile to get Imajane and Rubinyan off the throne.

"They may, or they may not," Aly finally decided, "But we shouldn't consider them to be an asset."

"Well what assets _do_ we have?" one of the captains wondered. As soon as the words left his mouth, he seemed to regret having said them aloud.

"The People, animals," Daine told him steadily, looking to Nawat, who nodded.

"Animals? What are they going to do?" the captain retorted, this time more confident.

"If they are willing to fight, I can help organize them. The small blows that they can inflict really add up." Daine, or Mirri as all but Aly and Lani knew her, explained.

"You're going to organize the _animals_?" he asked her sarcastically. He looked to the rest of the council for support. "She must be crazy!"

Aly studied the reactions of the people in the room. None looked very convinced that Daine _wasn't_ crazy. It looked like it was time to reveal Daine's true identity.

"Not crazy, not in the least bit. She's a wild mage. She can communicate with animals, heal them too." Aly explained to the group. Daine sent her a questioning glance, but Aly continued on. They were bound to find out anyway and it was no good to have them believing that Kyprioth sent them a crazy woman. "This woman's name isn't Mirri Draper, it's Daine Sarrasri."

"_You're_ the famed Wild Mage?" Ulasim asked in disbelief before braking out into a wide grin.

Daine nodded, returning the smile.

"Well, why did you lie to us about who you are?" Chenaol asked suspiciously.

"I told her to lie about her identity. At the moment, she's wanted by the King for the murder of Dunevon. She's innocent, but I didn't think it would be good to let the Duchess know that she was housing a runaway. I didn't tell you guys until now because it wasn't important for you to know."

"I knew there was something odd about you!" Ochuba cried, "That explains why you said you could take care of the cobras in the palace."

"Well, one thing's for sure, we'll find plenty of work for you." Fesago told her with a chuckle.

"If I may," another of the captains interrupted, "So we have a sizable force, but how are we going to get all of our people to Rajamuat, along with all the other forces from around the islands, without drawing attention. A sudden migration of almost two thousand raka to the capital is going to look more than a bit suspicious."

Aly nodded, "That's mostly taken care of, Ulasim?" she asked turning to the official leader of the uprising. This was something he had organized.

"We'll all travel on fishing boats, deep in the holds. This is the time of year when fishermen bring their catches into the city to sell. There'll be plenty of ships in the harbor, nothing out of the ordinary. Once a boat enters the city, we'll send our fighters, small groups at a time, out into the jungle just outside the city. You could hide an army in that jungle and no one would ever find it. That's how dense it is."

"And that's exactly what we're going to do," Fesago added with a sly grin. Once the army was assembled, he would be at its head.

"I hate to spoil all the fun," Chenaol cut in, "But dinner will almost be finished and we have to sneak our wonderful captains out before anybody sets sight on them."

There was a flutter of activity until only the members of Kyprioth's dream meeting remained.

Aly grabbed Ulasim's arm before he could leave and motioned for the others to stay.

'Ulasim, once we get things going, we should have a central location for our leaders to meet. It should be a safe place with plenty of ways in and out, maybe an inn. The owner would have to be trustworthy, of course. Any ideas?" she asked him.

Before he could give an answer, Daine supplied her own.

"What about the Parrot's Beak Inn?" she asked, turning to Lani. "Would Ms. Sadinga be willing to help?"

Lani nodded slowly, "I think the Parrot's Beak would be perfect. Aunt Sadinga hates the Rittevon. And of course," she added, "The tunnels will be useful."

"I know the Parrot's Beak and Sadinga," Ulasim said, "It would be the perfect place, and it's not far from the palace. What were you saying about tunnels?"

Lani grinned slyly; "Aunt Sadinga uses them to transport..." she searched for the right word, "Goods, to the docks. Only a few people know about them.

"Goods?" Fesago asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes, goods. Lively goods, mind you. She ships 'em to places of... _free_ trade. Tortall and Tyra, for example."

"Then the Parrot's Beak would be a perfect headquarters." Aly said approvingly. Tunnels would be useful for getting in and out of the city with out attracting notice and there would be nothing out of the ordinary for a group of friends to meet at an inn.

"We'd best disperse then," she said, turning to leave. This time it was Ulasim's turn to grab her arm.

"Just a moment, Aly, there's just one more detail we must discuss. We," he gestured to Fesago, Ochuba, and Chenaol, "have been talking,"

"That's never a good thing," Aly replied in good humor, but she was acutely aware that she must have been left out of this particular discussion for a reason.

"There are certain traditions that our people have in battle." Chenaol tried to explain, "Back when our Queens ruled the isles, they were also the head of the army."

"We know that Sarai is certainly not ready to be a general, that'll be Fesago's job," Ochuba said, "but Raka queens traditionally ride at the head of our armies."

There it was. They wanted to have Sarai lead the army.

"That's a wonderful idea if you want to kill the trickster's queen before she even gets her crown!" she told them angrily. Why were they willing to throw everything away for tradition?

"She won't be killed." Fesago told her sternly, "_We _will be her guards. The Tiger and Junai have also agreed that this is a good idea and have offered to serve as guards as well. Nawat too. Nothing could get through a force like that."

"Maybe, maybe not," Aly exclaimed. She knew they were surprised to hear such an outburst from her, but they needed to understand that this was crazy. "Things happen in battle!" she told them.

"And exactly how many battles have you been in, O daughter of merchants from Tortall?" Ulasim asked her.

Aly bit her lip. Her frustration was making her careless. "None," she told them, "but think about it!"

"We _have_ thought about it. Carefully. It's for the best. Besides, it wouldn't just be for tradition. When people, half raka, quarter raka, see Sarai ridding at the head of our army, they will know that this is the queen that Kyprioth promised us. They will know that this isn't just _some_ raka uprising. This is _the_ uprising. They will not oppose us."

_The man has a point my dear,_ Kyprioth's all too familiar voice rang in her mind, _Sarai will ride at the head of your forces. She will be fine._

Aly opened her mouth to argue further with the god and people around her, but she found she couldn't speak.

_I'll have none of that. Now be a good girl and agree with them._ The god scolded.

After silently instructing Kyprioth on the basics of etiquette and how it was not proper to stop someone from speaking her mind, aloud she managed to mumble out, "Fine."

"This will be good Aly," Ulasim promised, surprised at her sudden surrender.

Aly nodded unenthusiastically. "Now all we have to do is convince Sarai and Dove that they should be the leaders of a rebellion. Not to mention the fact that we have to tell the Duchess what has been going on."

_That will be a very interesting conversation. I'll leave you to it. _Kyprioth told her before finally falling silent.

_Gods,_ Aly thought, shaking her head as she left the storage room, _No wonder all his brothers and sisters hate him._

_I heard that!_ Kyprioth called indignantly.

* * *

Please leave me a review, they are greatly appreciated! ;)


End file.
